PIKACHU'S UNEXPECTED LOVE 2
by deathsia
Summary: What happens after Ash and pikachu's night of romance?Pikachu is pregnant!A chain of events unfold as team rocket comes back with a taste for revenge and how does this teamrocket scientist know Pikachu so well?Read what has been called my best fic to date
1. PIKACHU’S PREGNANT!

WARNING!!!!! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS BEASTIALITY!! IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY READING SUCH THINGS THEN STOP READING NOW!!!!

PIKACHU'S UNEXPECTED LOVE 2

PIKACHU'S PREGNANT?!

Three months later after the Whole event with team rocket Pikachu was feeling strange.

One morning Pikachu woke up and vomited all over the ground.

Are you feeling ok Pikachu? Ash asked as he woke up.

Pikachu looked at ash and smiled. Pika! Pikachu said in a happy voice. Ash and Pikachu had been in a very happy relationship ever since that day.

Ash has even learned to understand Pikachu's language to a point.

I still think it would be a good idea to get you a check up at the pokemon center.

Why? I'm feeling fine. Pikachu said still smiling.

No you're not fine. Something's wrong. You've been acting strange for the last month now and I want to find out why.

Fine. Pikachu said not really wanting to argue considering she felt like she wanted to throw up again.

Once at the pokemon center. Nurse joy greeted them. Oh your ash catchem right? Yes how did you know? Ask asked puzzled. Oh my cousin informed me of you and Pikachu's relationship.

At this Ash took a step back. Don't worry your secret's safe with me. Nurse joy said smiling. Ok…can you do some tests on Pikachu she been acting weird lately.

Pikachu then vomited all over the floor. Oh dear! Let's get you checked out right away! Nurse joy said and singled for some chancy to pull a cart around.

After some few hours nurse joy returned. I have some great news!

Pikachu's ok? Ash said happy.

More than ok she pregnant! Nurse joy said happily.

She's pregnant? Then that means I'm the…ash passed out on the ground out cold.

Ash woke up with a start. And saw Pikachu next to him.

Hello, Mr. Father to be…Pikachu said smiling.


	2. THE JOYS OF pregnancy

THE JOYS OF pregnancy

So how exactly did this happen? Ash asked puzzled.

You know how it happened Ash catchem. Pikachu said slightly annoyed.

Ok don't get me wrong I happy to be a father but also confused and terrified at the same time.

What you think? I wasn't wondering the same thing when nurse joy said I was going to be a mother!?

The first thought that shot threw my head was Meowth but he never actually had sex with me. And you know what my next thought was?

It was me. Ash replied.

Yah but I had no idea a human could get a pokemon pregnant. Pikachu said as she looked down at the floor shifting her feet as she always did when she was unsure of something.

But after I think about it I'm happy. I'm happy to have children with the man I love.

Pikachu then gave ash a passionate kiss. Maybe we should get a room? Ash as said joking after he returned the kiss. I think we already have one. Pikachu replied as she slid ash's pant's down.

Pikachu mounted ash's cock and began to thrust his cock deep into her.

Just as ash was blowing his load into Pikachu the door swings open.

Ok how are we doing Ash? Nurse joy stared in shock as cum dripped out of Pikachu's pussy onto ash's cock.

Nurse joy almost lost her balance but regained it. My cousin informed me you we're very

Close with you Pikachu, but this close? Nurse joy asked in shock.

Well I can explain. Ash said in complete embarrassment. I suggest you begin now. Nurse joy said closing the door behind her.

Ash explained the entire ordeal with team rocket and the death of Meowth and how they got into this relationship.

Well, I must say I'm not one to judge so tell you what. I'll due a test to see if you are in fact the father of these children.

Nurse joy then took a needle of a drawer and took some blood from Pikachu's left arm causing her to wince.

We will know in 24 hours. Nurse joy replied as she closed the door behind her.

We already know who the father is so that test is pointless. Pikachu said highly irritated.

Yah well I want to see the look on her face. Ash said smiling.

This caused Pikachu to smile as well.

Now where were we? Pikachu said seductively. I believe you were fucking me. Said smiling. Pikachu then mounted ash again and they resumed their fun.

Ash and Pikachu were sleeping peacefully in each other's embrace when a knocked at the door woke them up.

I'm not interrupting anything am I? Nurse joy asked cautiously.

No. Ash replied surprised at the politeness in her tone.

Good. Well I have good news. As it turns out you are indeed the father of this Pikachu's children…though how that happened is beyond me.

You're telling me. Ash and Pikachu thought to themselves.

Anyways. Since they are your children you will be responsible for them Ash catchem. Nurse joy said in a stern tone.

And upon farther testing I have found out due to the fact you have been impregnated by human Pikachu you will go through 9 months of pregnancy instead of the usual 3 and you will also like to know that you will be giving live child birth.

WHAT!? Pikachu said in an outraged tone. I did not just hear that not only will I go threw 6 more months of this shit but live child birth! My mom told me it was simple as laying an egg and waiting for it to hatch! Not giving birth to life children!

All Pikachu was saying Ash could understand but nurse joy had no clue what she was saying.

What's going on? Nurse joy asked Ash.

She freaking out because of what you told her…and I think she's pissed about it. Ash said looking at Pikachu continue to ramble on.

Oh yes…mood swings. Those are common in human and pokemon pregnancies.

Nurse joy said as she sighed.

Pikachu calm down it will be okay. Ash said trying to comfort her.

Okay? How will it be okay?! Because of you I have to go through 6 more months of this bullshit! And then give live birth to our kids! Pikachu screamed at ash.

Ash just sat back a moment listening to all this. I'm sorry if I've caused you any problems Pikachu. I just want us to be happy. Ash said quietly.

You're sorry? What about me?! I have to go through this for 6 more months!

I think we should give her some time to herself. Nurse joy suggested.

I guess that isn't a bad idea. Ash said and walked out of the room with nurse joy.

A few hours later Pikachu walked out of the room and gave Ash a kiss.

I'm sorry for what I said. I don't know what came over me. Pikachu said as she sat next to ash. This is all so new to me and I guess I panicked.

Well I'll be there for you no matter what happens. Ash said holding Pikachu.

Suddenly the door is blasted open. Who the fuck? In a cloud of smoke Ash could hear two very familiar voices.

Prepare for trouble. And make it double. Ash knew who this two were as did Pikachu. Pikachu began to sprint toward the voices when she stopped.

What's wrong? Ash asked.

I can't risk hurting our babies. Pikachu turned around and fled behind Ash. Jessy and James approached the area where they stood.

Okay when they get around here I will have swellow use aerial ace on them. And then you can make a break for the door. Ash whispered to Pikachu.

What about you? Don't worry about me I can take care of myself. Ash replied confidently.

That's what I was afraid of. Pikachu said in a mellow tone.

What do you mean? Ash retorted.

Remember the battle with that zigzagoon? Or the one with that marshstomp?

Ok I get your point. What do you want to do? Ash replied remembering those painful events.

We head out the back door Pikachu suggested.

Ok. Ash agreed.

Ash and Pikachu were about to sneak out when Pikachu was pick up by a large net.

No way! The twerp! Then this Pikachu must be…team rocket looked at Pikachu and dropped the net. Ash dove under and caught her.

Hold a sec! James said looking at Pikachu. She pregnant! She's what? Jessy said in shock. That means she's helpless. James replied maliciously.

I'll show you helpless! Pikachu said giving Jessy and James what looked like a thundershock.

Pikachu immediately fell onto her back. You can't battle Pikachu. Ash said as he threw out a pokeball.

Treeko I choose you! Ash yelled.Treeko came out of it's pokeball looked at Pikachu and Ash and already need what to do. Treeko use bullet seed and knocked team rocket into the wall.

We'll be back! Yah now that Pikachu's helpless we have nothing to fear! And team rocket made a swift escape.

Are you ok Pikachu? Ash asked

They're right. I'm helpless. Pikachu said as tears swelled in her eyes.

I can't do anything to protect our babies! Pikachu cried out as she began to sob.

I could barely manage a thundershock on them. Pikachu continued as she sobbed.

No, but I will! Ash said bravely.

Now I know why I fell in love with you. Your brave and you'll do anything to protect me.

Pikachu said softly. Ash then kissed Pikachu.


	3. THE BIG DAY

THE BIG DAY

6 ½ months later Pikachu's stomach has become the size of a small bowling ball and has great trouble getting anywhere.

Ash has gotten used to the idea of being a father. Team rocket has tried once to capture Pikachu but they failed miserably.

How about we pay a visit to meowth grave. Ash suggested one day.

Okay but I think I'll ride in my pokeball for this one. Pikachu replied. Ash had managed to convince Pikachu that it was better to ride in her pokeball for long walks.

That thing is so cramped. Pikachu said irritably as the red beam hit her returning her to her pokeball.

It was a long walk which took a few days. Once Ash arrived at meowth grave he immediately let Pikachu out of her pokeball.

I will say it again…I HATE THAT THING! Pikachu said angrily.

Ash chuckled. The grave stone read:

HERE LIES MEOWTH

A great hero who risked his life for his friends.

May he live forever in our hearts.

He died protecting me. Pikachu said as a tear fled her eye.

I know. He has earned my respect for protecting you. Meowth…thank you for everything. Ash said bowing his head.

Suddenly water falls out of Pikachu's vagina and on the ground with a splat.

Ash! It's time! Pikachu says as she begins to breathe heavily.

What!? Now!? Ash said shocked.

No tomorrow! YES NOW!!! Pikachu retorted as she screamed in pain.

Ash scooped up Pikachu and began to sprint for the pokemon center.

Hold on we're almost there! Ash said trying not to panic.

Ash their coming! Pikachu screamed.

What now? We aren't even half way to the pokemon center yet! Ash said now panicking.

PUT ME DOWN NOW! Pikachu yelled at the top of her lungs.

Ash did as he was told.

The sight was beautiful and horrifying at the same time.

Pikachu's paw felt like a vise grip but ash kept holding her paw never letting go.

After 3 ½ hours of labor a litter of six very normal looking baby Pikachus were born.

All of them had the same color of fur as their mother except one.

He has your hair color. Pikachu remarked as ash help the brown hair colored baby Pikachu.

Ash had never felt prouder he was a father of six wondering children.


	4. THE FUN OF PARENTHOOD

THE FUN OF PARENTHOOD

Ash new being a father meant change which also meant he would have to give up his dream of becoming a pokemon master.

Ash decided to use the funds that he had saved from winning his tournaments on a house in the jhoto region in new bark town.

Ash wrote a letter to his mom teller her he had found the love of his dreams and bought a house in the jhoto region.

It has been 1 year since Pikachu had given birth to their children.

Ash woke up one morning to see a little yellow face sitting on his chest.

Hey dad time to wake up! The little Pikachu said.

Jolt…give me a few will ya. Ash replied annoyed. Ash had not gotten proper nights sleep in a few weeks.

What is it honey? Pikachu's voice came from beside Ash.

Mom! Dad won't get up! Jolt wined. Then the door burst open to see the rest of the litter jump onto their bed.

Looks like it's time to get up. Pikachu said giving Ash a kiss.

Yah I suppose. Ash replied reluctantly.

Life in the catchem household was full of surprises. Just the other day the electrician had to fix the wiring because one of the litter short-circuited the household using a thundershock on the outlet.

Ok everyone please calm down while I get breakfast ready. Ash said as he dragged his legs into the kitchen.

Here let me make breakfast and you set the table Pikachu suggested.

Ash knew that Pikachu knew what the litter liked better than he did. Sure. Ash replied still half awake.

Later that day ash went to get the mail. The money I had stored away is getting low. Ash thought.

Maybe I should get a job at the pokemart. Ash suggested later that night after the litter finally fell to sleep.

Why? Pikachu asked curiously.

Well the money from the tournaments is starting to run low and I wanted to make sure that we can still cover the utilities and food each month. Ash said trying not to panic Pikachu.

You mean we're broke? Pikachu said as she started to panic.

This is exactly what ash wanted to avoid.

Not yet but the money will only last for the next 4 months. Most of It went on buying this house for us. Ash continued explaining.

How much will it pay? Pikachu asked with a slight hint of panic lingering in her voice.

It should cover the general bills and maybe leave a little extra. Ash said smiling.

I guess it would help but I'm going to need help managing the litter. Pikachu said as she climbed into bed. No problem. Ash said releasing Bayleaf from her pokeball.

Hey Bayleaf can you help Pikachu watch the kids? Ash asked politely.

Bay! Bayleaf replied. Ash could not understand Bayleaf so Pikachu acted as a translator for Bayleaf.

She said sure. Pikachu said smiling.

Thanks a lot Bayleaf! Ash said as he returned Bayleaf to her pokeball.

Now that we have that out of the way. Let's get down to business! Ash said taking off his pants and boxers.

What kind? Pikachu asked in a sexy tone as she licked the full length of ash's cock.

Ash shivered in pleasure as Pikachu continued to lick his cock like a lollypop.

Hmm…Pikachu said sucking on the tip of his cock but not taking the full length into her mouth instead she resumed licking Ash's cock.

I love it when you doing this! Ash exclaimed as the pleasure in his cock continued to mount.

Pikachu sucked on the tip of his cock once more. Ash couldn't hold out anymore. Just as Pikachu licked the tip of his cock he blew his load all over Pikachu's face.

Pikachu climbed up on his and spread her legs revealing her wet cunt. Ash immediately began to swirl his tongue in her pussy causing Pikachu the arch in pleasure.

Cha! Pikachu exclaimed she felt her orgasm near. Ash put his hand on Pikachu's breast and squeezed it hard causing his lover to scream in pleasure.

Ash…I'm going to...AHHH! Pikachu screamed in pleasure as she came soaking ash's chest and the bed in Pikachu's cum juices.

Ash and Pikachu both jumped into the shower.

Ash turned the shower head on and began to move for the soap when he felt some suck on the tip of his cock.

Pikachu was on her tail sucking off every drop of cum off Ash's cock.

Ash blew another load but this time Pikachu swallowed it all.

Wow you didn't take long. Pikachu said smiling. I guess the water intensified the tip of my cock. Ash said blushing.

As Ash and Pikachu got into bed a thought hit him. I wonder if the pokemart has any pokemon birth control pills or injection medicine. Ash asked Pikachu.

I hope so because getting my pussy licked can do only so much for me. Pikachu said smiling at ash.

Yah I know what you mean. Ash said and turned off the light as they went to sleep.


	5. A LETTER FROM MOM

A LETTER FROM MOM

As Ash was checking the mail he came across a letter from his mom.

Hey my mom wrote me back! Ash said happily as he opened the letter.

The letter read:

Hey honey! I'm so happy for you! You've finally settled down with a woman! But at sixteen? I have to admit that you had me worried for some time after you sent me that letter. But I guess you've grown up a little to fast for me! Have you announced when you're getting married yet? I guess I jumped the gun on that one. Well I'm going to come see you and your lovely woman that you have chosen. I'll see you in three weeks!

Love,

Mom

Panic flooded Ash as he read the letter. He never told his mom that Pikachu was the love of his life.

Uhh…honey? We have a problem! Ash said almost charging into the kitchen.

What's wrong Pikachu said alarmed. Did one of the kids get hurt? Pikachu said as she jumped off her chair.

No. Ash said still panicking.

Then what's wrong? Pikachu asked confused.

Read this! Ash said handing Pikachu the letter. Ash had taught Pikachu to read human hand writing and she knew how to understand it quite well.

So? Pikachu said as she handed the letter back to Ash. You already told her about us right? Pikachu said looking confused.

Not exactly…Ash replied looking at his feet.

You never told her about us?! Pikachu said annoyed.

Ash knew she was getting angry. I didn't think she would understand. Ash said trying to defend himself.

Damn it Ash! How is this relationship going to work if you're afraid to even tell your mom about us?! Pikachu said and then stormed out of the kitchen.

Ash just sat at the table. She just doesn't understand. Ash thought to himself.

I don't see her telling every pokemon that we come across about us. Ash thought annoyed.

After two weeks Pikachu had convinced ash to tell his mom when she came to visit.

Their litter was watching the jhoto league highlights jumping up and down every so often as attacks were called out by their trainers.

What will she think of me after this? Ash asked himself as he sat on the couch.

Yah know Ash when you became my trainer I'll admit I was a bit resentful. Pikachu said walking as she entered the living room.

Their litter was watching the jhoto league highlights.

You thunderbolted me when we first met! Ash retorted.

Oh yah…Pikachu said looking quite embarrassed.

But you still stay with me and even put yourself on the line for me. Pikachu continued.

More than once if I might add.

Remember Mewtwo? Pikachu asked smiling.

Oh yah… Ash said as he recalled the battle with Mewtwo and the clones.

And the time with Entei? Pikachu said as she held his hand with her paws.

You could have died protecting me all those times but you risked it all for me. Pikachu said as she jumped on the couch.

Ash sighed. I know. I love you so much Pikachu but my mom has always thought of me as a pokemon master. What will she think of me after I tell her this?

She will think no less of you. Pikachu replied in a comforting tone.

Suddenly a thundershock hits Ash. Ops! Sorry dad…got carried away. One of the pikachus says looking embarrassed.

Thanks a lot sparky… Ash says as he falls comically to the ground with his legs in the air.

Sparky catchem! What have I said about controlling yourself? Pikachu says sternly.

Don't use attacks indoors. It could cause a fire. I got a little worked up sorry mom. Sparky said as he shifted his feet just like his mom does when she's embarrassed or unsure of herself.

Hey dad can we have a battle? The brown haired Pikachu asked.

I don't think your strong enough yet Ashley. Ash replied to his daughter.

I don't think it would hurt if you got rid of all that extra energy though. Pikachu added

Please can we? Jolt chipped in.

Well I could call in a favor from Brock. He's currently in the jhoto region running a pokemon breeding center.

Just then someone knocks on the door.

Hello? Ash said opening the door but no one was there.

Ash looked down to see a letter.

The letter read:

Hi twerp! Guess who we ran into coming off the magnet train? Your mom! And if you want to see her alive you better hand over Pikachu along with that cute litter of baby pikachus you have! Come to the east side of town if you want to see your mom alive again!

Signed,

Team rocket

Oh no! Mom! Ash said aloud.

What's wrong? Pikachu asked worried.

Those dickheads Jessy and James kidnapped mom!

Ash, language! Pikachu said pointing to the litter.

Sorry but what are we going to do? Ash said pacing back and forth.

We'll kick their…butts. Pikachu caught herself realizing her kids were still in earshot.

Follow me to the kitchen. Pikachu said as she ran for the kitchen.

Pikachu then turned around and looked at Ash with a saddened look.

What's wrong? Ash asked curiously.

I never told you what happened 2 years ago. Pikachu said as tears swelled in her eyes.

Yah you did you told me you kicked their ass. That is what happened right? Ash asked looking more confused by the moment.

Yes, but what I didn't tell you was…I killed cacnea and Seviper! Pikachu said as she began to sob.

This new set of information hit ash like a ton of bricks. What happened? Ash asked not really wanting to know.

After team rocket killed Meowth…I lost it! Pikachu said sobbing even more so.

I saw you lying on the ground I had no idea if you were alive or dead! Pikachu continued still sobbing.

Ash sat in the chair stunned by the news. So that's why they kidnapped mom, because you killed their pokemon? Ash said in a solemn tone.

That's the only thing I could think of. Pikachu said still sobbing but not as much now.

How could you kill someone? Ash asked in a shocked tone.

I don't know what came over me. Pikachu said quietly.

So it's personal. Ash said in a confirming tone.

I would assume so. That's why I'm going alone. You stay here with the litter. Pikachu said looking at Ash with a serious look in her eyes.

Not alone your not! Ash said grabbing Pikachu by the tail.

Ash catchem, let go of my tail! Pikachu said angrily.

Only if I come with. Ash said with smile on his face.

You would still help me even after what I told you. Pikachu said tears in her eyes.

Of course! And besides that they have my mom and I can't sit here while you shock them to kingdom come!

Suddenly a scream came from the living room. Pikachu used agility to rush to her children. Ash ran as fast as he could behind her.

The door was wide open. Pikachu immediately counted her litter.

Ashley? Ashley?! Where are you? Say something honey! Ash! They took Ashley! Pikachu fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

Now it's really personal! Ash said aloud.


	6. CONFRONTING THE PAST

CONFRONTING THE PAST

Ash what are we going to do? Pikachu asked sobbing.

They're going to regret the day that that touched our children! Ash said furiously as he walked out the door.

Ash we need someone to watch the litter! Pikachu yelled stopping ash in his tracks.

Who the heck are we going to ask to watch our kids and not tell the entire situation to? Ash asked impatiently…

Let me get this strait…these are your kids? Misty asked stunned.

And team rocket kidnapped your mom and Ashley. Misty continued still unable to grasp the idea of what ash had told her.

And Ashley is one of your kids. And all your children are pikachus? Misty finished still looking unconvinced.

I've heard some whoppers from you Ash catchem but this is ridiculous! At this Pikachu gave misty an angry look and sparks began to emit of her cheeks.

HOW DARE YOU CALL MY BOYFRIEND A LIAR!!! Pikachu yelled at the top of her lungs which caused misty to jump back.

Call down Pikachu! Ash said calmly.

NO I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! OUR CHILD'S LIFE IN DANGER AND SHE'S ACTING AS IF WHAT YOU TOLD HER IS UNBELIEVABLE!

She may think it's unbelievable but we both know the truth! Ash replied looking at misty angrily.

Look misty whether you believe ash or not, is your business but I'm not going to sit here and debate with you while my child's life is in danger!

Well if she won't do it then I'll just find someone else who will! Ash said going to the phone.

Wait! I did not say I would not watch them, but at least tell me the truth.

That is the truth misty! See? This is why I didn't want to tell me my mom about us! Ash said looking at Pikachu.

It's not my fault misty won't listen! Pikachu retorted.

Do you think I haven't tried convincing her! Ash said.

Well while you're convincing her I'm going to go save our child and your mom! Pikachu said and began sprinting out the door.

Just then an idea hit ash. Hey write what you want to say to her! Ash said to Pikachu making her stop.

I've got to see this one…misty said sarcastically.

Pikachu grabbed a notepad and a pen and wrote misty a message.

To misty,

If this doesn't convince you I don't know what will!

Team rocket kidnapped ash's mom and our daughter Ashley and we need to go and help them both! Our children mean more than the world to us and if you don't believe me. FINE! But we are going to help our child ether way!

Oh and Ash had a crush on you for a lone time…

Sincerely,

Pikachu

Pikachu handed misty the letter.

Misty looked at the letter than to Pikachu and then back to the letter.

Ok… I know team rocket is in on this one but you and Pikachu can't go alone! And I'm still not convinced but I will watch this litter for you.

At this ash and Pikachu ran out the door. Ash and Pikachu arrived at the location stated in the letter they got.

You know revenge is a dish best served cold. Ash heard a voice say which he knew belonged to James.

And it's even better if you can get it all at once. Another voice said which Pikachu knew belonged to Jessy.

We have been searching for that rat ever since last year… our boss has no interest in you anymore…but we do!

You killed our pokemon! The only thing we ever carried about! Jessy half screamed a tear in her eye.

That's the problem. That's the only thing you ever cared about! Ash retorted.

Now give our child back!

You mean this one? James said holding a knife to Ashley's neck.

No don't hurt her! Pikachu cried out tears swelling in her eyes.

It seems she's scared for her-wait, your child? You mean this little runt here is your kid? Jessy said completely stunned at this information.

Yes…now give her back! And my mom too! Ash said anger in his eyes.

I wonder if mommy heard all of that. James said smiling.

James then threw woman to the ground in front of him, which was none other than ash's mom Delia catchem.

She was tied up and gagged at the moment but when ash looked into her eyes he saw a look of unbelief he never wanted to see come from her.

You're going to have to choose, your mom. James said smiling.

Or your precious little child! Jessy said finishing James's sentence.

Pikachu then ran over to ash and hugged his leg sobbing. What are we going to do? Pikachu asked still sobbing on to his leg.

Ash never expected this from team rocket.

To hold a helpless child hostage…HOW LOW CAN YOU GET! Ash yelled furiously.

Team rocket just stood there laughing evilly.

You have 5 min to choose. Jessy said smiling.

This is what you get for killing our pokemon! Be glad we are giving you the choice to choose who lives! James yelled angrily.

Yes. Pikachu spared us so we will spare one as well…equal trade. Jessy said a another tear sliding down her cheek.

Choose soon or we will kill both! Jessy added.


	7. JOLT’S TO THE RESCUE!

JOLT'S TO THE RESCUE!

Ash looked at Ashley then to his mom then back to Ashley.

I guess I have no choice. Ash said finally in a solemn tone.

What is your decision? Jessy asked impatiently.

Take me instead of Ashley. Ash said staring in Jessy's eyes.

You would sacrifice yourself…for your child? James said looking completely puzzled.

Fine! Jessy said throwing Ashley towards Pikachu. Pikachu jumped up to catch her.

Let the woman go James! Jessy yelled.

How is this an equal trade Jessy? James asked.

Just like this! Jessy said putting the knife to Ash's neck. One little slit and it's all over for him! Jessy said smiling maliciously.

Suddenly a thunderbolt comes out of nowhere striking Jessy knocking ash out of her grip.

Who the fuck? Jessy said standing up.

Jolt? Pikachu said in disbelief as jolt landed at his father's side.

Jolt what are you doing here; get out of here while you can. Ash said standing up.

I'm not going to let them hurt my father! Jolt said standing on two legs.

I Jolt Catchem will not allow you to lay one finger on my father! Jolt said bawling up an paw.

Ash looked at his son and could not help but to be proud.

I have no idea what that rat just said but this invalidates the deal, James kill the bitch!

With pleasure. James said pull a gun form his pocket.

Mom! Ash yelling in horror as James pointed the gun at Delia's head.

Where do you think your going twerp! Jessy said swinging the knife at ash nicking him a crossed the chest.

Pikachu help my mom! Ash said as he dodged another swing of Jessy's knife.

Pikachu used agility to knock the gun to the side causing James to fire it.

Ash froze for a moment to look at his mom.

The bullet had missed her but not by much. Jessy took advantage of his distraction and stabbed him in the chest.

NOOOOOO!!!! Pikachu screamed in horror as ash fell to the ground bleeding heavily.

James then shot at Pikachu.

Pikachu tried to dodge using agility but got hit on her hind paw causing her to roll on the ground and hold her bleeding paw in agony.

Jolt then jumped in the air and launched a thundershock at Jessy and James shocking them both, but since they we used to Pikachu's shocks it had little effect.

You called that a thundershock? Jessy said half laughing.

Starmie I choose you! A voice yelled.

Go onix! Another voice yelled! Two pokeballs flew in the middle of where Jessy and James were standing. And Starmie and onix were released from there pokeballs.

Misty, Brock! Jolt cried out happily.

Starmie use bubblebeam! Misty yelled.

Onix use rock throw! Brock yelled right after her.

Starmie then shot a stream of bubbles at Jessy knocking her to the wall and the knife out of her hand.

Onix followed up by hurling huge rocks at James sending him flying head first into the ground over 10 feet away from Delia.

On my god, ASH! Misty said running to the not moving body.

He's not breathing! We need to get him to a hospital right away! Misty said dramatically.

Pikachu need help as well! Brock said looking at Pikachu's injured paw. She lost a lot of blood because of her hind paw being injured!

Ok, Brock you get to a phone and call for help and I will deal with these two…


	8. MISTY’S RAGE AND A DEEP SECRET REVEALED!

MISTY'S RAGE AND A DEEP SECRET REVEALED!

Misty stood there looking at Jessy and James recollect themselves.

You little bitch! Jessy said in an angry tone.

You'll pay for that! James said as he stood up.

Jessy pulls a remote from her pocket top reveal a remote and presses the button on it.

Suddenly a giant robot erupts from under the ground.

Another robot. Misty said in an annoyed tone.

This one isn't like any of our other robots you little wench! James said proudly.

This robot is equipped with enough firepower to annihilate the entire jhoto region! Jessy said even more proudly.

Misty's eyes went wide with shock at this new information.

You're bluffing! Misty said hoping it was true.

Really? Jessy said raising an eyebrow and pressed a button on the remote.

The robot aimed its hands at the goldenrod mall and fired two missiles causing a huge explosion that shook the earth under Misty's feet.

Misty looked at the mall now is ruble in horror.

Jessy and James both laughed maliciously at her response to the attack.

Now do you believe us little girl?

Misty balled her hands into fists and looked at team rocket with a deep hatred.

You have hurt innocent people and what's worse have hurt the man I have loved since I first meet him.

Though his love is for his Pikachu I will continue to love him and you will pay dearly for hurting him!

Jessy and James blinked at her and laughed.

What can you do you little wench! James said still laughing.

Misty then took out a pokeball and threw it into the air and out of it came Articuno the legendary bird of ice!

Where did you get that?! Jessy asked looking terrified.

You'd be surprised what you find exploring the world as I have.

I found this Articuno when she was still in an egg. Imagine my surprise when it hatched revealing it was an Articuno.

Now where was I? Oh ya! Articuno use blizzard attack!

Articuno flew up and flapped its wings causing a snowstorm to start.

Th-th-th-that's it! Jessy said stuttering as her teeth chattered in the freezing air and pressed a button on her remote.

The robot raised its arm and pointed it at Articuno and began to fire bullets at her like a machine gun.

Articuno immediately used its barrier attack to shield herself and misty from the showers of bullets.

That barrier won't last forever! James said smiling.

Sure enough Articuno's barrier was starting to fade.

This will finish both of them off! Jessy said maliciously pressing another button on her remote.

The robot then shot two missiles at Articuno when caused a huge explosion upon impact.

Articuno! Misty cried out in terror as the explosion hit.

When the smoke cleared Articuno was still flying.

No way! Jessy said.

Impossible! James said in disbelief.

Misty looked at Articuno and cheered but her happiness turned to horror as Articuno fell to the ground.

Misty ran over to her pokemon.

Articuno are you okay? Answer me! Misty yelled tears in her eyes.

Articuno gave a weak "coo" which told her that she was still alive.

Articuno return! Misty yelled.

The red beam from her pokeball absorbed Articuno and returned her to her pokeball.

Looks like your trump card failed you. Jessy said smiling.

Now it's your turn! James said as the robot pointed its guns at her. Misty fell to the ground in horror causing a pokeball to fall to the ground and open up.

Psy? A yellow duck had popped out of the pokeball.

Team rocket doubled over laughing.

That's your last defense? Jessy said still holding her chest laughing.

Really! The only thing that pokemon is good for is a dinner basted in wine! James said as he continued to laugh.

Psyduck run! Get out of here! Misty said with tears in her eyes.

Psyduck looked from misty to team rocket with a confused expression on it's face.

Enough of this let's roast the duck and her! Jessy said as she finally stopped laughing resuming her malicious tone and pressing a button on her remote.

The robot then fired two missiles at Psyduck and misty.

Psyduck!! Misty cried grabbing him and throwing him out of the way of the blast.

Psyduck landed on its head.

Psy? Psyduck said looking at his injured trainer.

Psy, yi, yi, yi! Psyduck yelled ran over to misty.

Psyduck…thank goodness your okay. Misty said breathing heavily.

Psyduck turned to team rocket with a looked of rage in it's eyes.

Is it me, or is that Psyduck look different to you? James said with a curious look on his face.

Who cares let's blast it! Jessy said pressing a button on her remote.

The robot then began to fire bullets at Psyduck.

Dust covered the area where the bullets had it.

Got it! Jessy said with a malicious smile.

Uhh, Jessy I think we missed it. James said looking confused.

As the dust cleared Psyduck stood where it was, its eyes were ice blue as it stood there with its arms to its side.

Fine then take this! Jessy said firing pressing another button on her remote.

The robot then fired two missiles at Psyduck.

The missiles stopped dead three feet from Psyduck.

Question marks could be seen popping above Jessy and James heads.

PSYYYY, DUUUCCK! Psyduck roared causing the missiles to turn around and hit the robot causing an explosion that shook the entire city.

Jessy and James lay on the ground twitching.

Why is it we always lose? James asked with a sound of disappointment and exhaustion in his voice.

The police cars then pulled up followed by brock.

Arrest those two! Officer jenny yelled to the other officers.

Misty! Brock yelled.

GET AN AMBULANCE OVER HERE NOW! Brock yelled as he kneeled down beside misty.

Brock? Misty said still breathing heavily.

I'm here misty don't worry.

I should have never left your side! Brock said punching the ground next to him.

Brock…misty said and her eyes closed.

Misty? Don't die! Please don't die! Brock said tears now flooding from his eyes.

DID YOU HEAR ME? GET A FUCKING AMBULANCE OVER HERE NOW!!! Brock yelled as loud as he could.

It's on the way! An officer replied.

Brock then scooped misty up and ran down the street.

Where are you going? Officer jenny asked him as he ran past her.

The ambulance isn't getting here fast enough so I'm taking her!

Grab my motorcycle then! Jenny yelled throwing him the keys.

Brock caught the keys and put misty into the passenger side and drove off.

Misty you can't die because I love you! Brock said aloud to her.

So be strong and don't give up!

Brock looked at misty and pushed the motorcycle to its limit speeding down the street…


	9. ASH AND PIKACHU’S LOVE EXPOSED

I am sorry for the time between updates but i finally completed this chapter. to all my dedicated readers thank you for your reviews and this fic isn't over yet!ENJOY!

ASH AND PIKACHU'S LOVE EXPOSED

Pikachu awoke with a start in the hospital room.

Brock walked in to see Pikachu looking around anxiously.

It's good to see that you're ok Pikachu. Brock said.

Where ash? Pikachu said to Brock.

What's wrong Pikachu? Brock asked confused.

Of course he can't understand a word I'm saying Pikachu thought to herself annoyed.

Pikachu then pointed to a notepad sitting on the desk next to her.

You want this? Brock asked curiously.

Pikachu nodded and Brock handed her the notepad and pen.

Pikachu then wrote:

Brock where is ash? Is he okay? I want to see him and where is the litter?

Pikachu handed Brock the notepad and to Pikachu's astonishment he did not freak out.

Well your kids are safe with nurse joy at the pokemon center and in case you're wondering the hospital was closer than the pokemon center so we got you here first.

And ash…well he's hanging in there.

Pikachu motioned for the notepad and Brock handed it back to her.

What's wrong with him? Pikachu wrote.

He has internal bleeding and the doctors are having a hard time getting it to stop. Brock said reading what she wrote.

Will he be okay? Pikachu wrote as tears flooded her eyes.

Brock sighed. If they don't stop the bleeding he will die.

Pikachu broke out into a loud sob.

Anything but that! Please! They have to save him! Pikachu cried out forgetting about the notepad.

Brock somehow understood despite the fact he could not understand pokespeak.

They are doing all they can.

You really do love him don't you? Brock asked in a whisper.

More than you know. Pikachu wrote on the notepad.

So I assume he's the father of the litter. Brock said in an even lower whisper.

Pikachu nodded.

I'm going to check on misty; I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything about Ash.

Pikachu managed a weak smile.

And try to get some rest. Brock added before leaving her room.

Pikachu tried to sleep but couldn't the worry about Ash kept her wide awake.

After several hours of worry Pikachu managed to slip into an uneasy sleep.

Pikachu woke up and looked around it was still dark out.

She looked at the notepad.

They managed to stop the bleeding for now I'll tell you more tomorrow. It was written in brock's handwriting.

Pikachu was still worried about ash and got out of bed, though she felt weak to do so she had to see Ash for herself.

Pikachu wondered about the hospital floor looking in each room quietly as she went.

Finally she found Ash's room.

Pikachu walked up to the side of his bed and jumped up on the desk next to him.

Ash had an IV in his left arm and looked as if he was in great pain.

A tear fell from Pikachu's eye onto ash's head.

Pikachu? Ash said in a horse voice.

Yes it's me. Pikachu said in a low whisper.

I'm glad you're okay. Ash said as he grunted in pain.

Brock told me they stopped the bleeding, you're going to be fine. Pikachu said as another tear streaked down her cheek.

That's good news, but I feel like shit. Ash said smiling.

Pikachu chuckled at this.

I was careless. Ash said as he grunted in pain.

You were braver than I could ever be! Pikachu said and kissed him.

You were just as brave. Ash said looking at her.

Pikachu then gave ash a passionate kiss and Ash returned it.

You should get back to your room before we both get in trouble. Ash said smiling at her.

Or more the case before you get horny. Pikachu said smiling as she turned around and flash her clit to him on purpose.

I'll get some of that once we are out of here, but first there are a few things I got to do. Ash said smiling.

I'll see you tomorrow then. Pikachu said as she jumped down being careful not to land on her injured paw.

Pikachu returned to her room and went to sleep with ease.

The next few weeks seemed to crawl by as Pikachu visited ash nightly.

Ash was finally in good health and able to sit up and talk.

Misty was fully recovered in a few weeks.

She and Brock would check on ash and Pikachu daily.

Pikachu woke up the one morning to see the doctor next to her bed. Well you seem to have made a full recovery Pikachu just try to stay off your injured paw and you should be fine.

Pikachu then saw ash walk in still in a hospital gown followed by his mother.

Pikachu's eye's lit up as she saw ash and smiled.

Ash sat on Pikachu's bed and put his hand on her shoulder.

Ash, honey are you sure this is what you want?

Yes, mom it is. Ash said with a sincere look in his eyes.

I don't understand how you could love a pokemon though. Delia said looking confused.

Pikachu and I have been together for 2 years now and we know that we both love each other. Ash said and gave Pikachu a kiss.

Delia looked in shock as Pikachu returned the kiss.

Okay, I get it. It's just the shock of this whole ordeal is still setting in. Delia said looking as if she was trying to force herself to sound calm as she spoke.

Honey, what ever you decide is up to you. Delia said and gave ash a hug.

Delia then looked at Pikachu.

I can't wait to meet my grandkids Pikachu. Delia said with a smile.

Pikachu motioned for the notepad and ash handed it to her.

They can be a handful. Pikachu wrote.

Delia laughed as she read this.

I know what you mean; ash was a handful in his youth. She replied.

And you have six little ones with him inside each of them your going to grow gray hairs!

Pikachu laughed at this.

Well I suppose we should go and pick up the litter from the pokemon center. Delia said to Brock and Misty who had just walked in.

Why? Misty asked.

Well I can't have my grandkids sitting in a pokemon center now can't I? Delia said with a wink.

Thanks mom. Ash said hugging her.

It's no problem dear, now you two get some rest and I'll take care of the little ones until your release date in a few days.

Just before leaving misty dropped something on the floor, Ash walked over and picked it up.

It was a bottle with a note attached to it.

The note read:

Hey ash I thought Pikachu could use these pokemon birth control pills.

The last thing you need is another litter in your condition and also I wish you a Pikachu the best of luck.

Signed,

Misty

You sly little Growlithe. Pikachu said as she read the letter.

Pikachu immediately downed two of the pills.

How long till it takes affect?

About a day. Ash said smiling.

No problem then I can wait that long. Pikachu said smiling.

Can you now? Ash said as he rubbed her chest which made her pussy wet.

We can't risk it, you horny little charizard! Pikachu said smiling at Ash.

Ash groaned at this.

Tomorrow then. Ash said and walked to his room.


	10. THE BATLE WITH RICHY

THE BATLE WITH RICHY

Ash had woken up early the next morning to get Pikachu something to eat.

I hope the café is open. Ash thought to himself.

Ash walked into the café to see that it was already busy with other customers and groaned.

After about 30 min of waiting in line and getting the food he headed up to Pikachu's room.

Pikachu was still in a deep sleep when he walked in.

Honey, wake up I brought some food. Ash said nudging Pikachu's cheek.

Big mistake.

Pikachu gave Ash a powerful enough jolt to send him falling onto his back the food falling on top of him comically as he fell.

Pikachu bolted upright at the sound of the noise. What happened? Pikachu asked but Ash's hair standing on end was enough to tell her what happened. Pikachu's face when red with embarrassment.

Oh, honey! I am so sorry…and you brought me breakfast! I am so terrible! Pikachu buried her head in her pillow in her embarrassment.

Hey, it's okay honey. That's not the first time that's happened. Ash said attempting to comfort her.

So, want to go down stairs and get something to eat? Ash said trying to get Pikachu's mind off her accident.

Sure, why not. Pikachu said smiling.

Pikachu jumped on ash's shoulder. Just like old times eh hon.? Pikachu said giving ash a kiss on the cheek.

Yah, ash said as he held Pikachu's paw as they walked down the hall to the café.

People are staring at us. Pikachu whispered to Ash as they passed a couple that looked at them in shock.

We'll have to get used to this eventually. Ash whispered back.

As they entered the café one of the attendants walked up to them.

I'm sorry sir but if you wish to eat here your Pokemon must be in their Pokeballs.

Pikachu looked offended at this and Ash simply glared.

I'm terribly sorry sir but unless you're a couple I can't let you enter. The attendant said chuckling.

We are. Ash said calmly.

Of all the-Sir you must put your Pokemon into its pokeball to enter.

What part of "this is my girlfriend" did you not get? Ash said his temper rising.

The attendant looked as if he was going to burst out laughing at any moment but kept his composure.

Very well, Sir I shall get you a table for two. The attendant said barely trying to cover up his stiffed laugh.

Can I shock him? Pikachu asked her temper flaring as small sparks could be seen emitting out of her cheeks.

No. I got us in here don't get us booted out. Ash said balling up a fist.

Ash and Pikachu were finishing up there meal when a trainer walked up to ash.

I challenge you to a battle! The trainer said enthusiastically.

I don't battle anymore. Ash said simply.

The trainer just stared for a moment but regained his composure.

I heard you were the jhoto region champ and the kanto region champ as well! The trainer said.

I was, I still am, but I don't battle anymore. Ash said in one breath.

I tell the world that you fuck this here Pokemon then. The trainer said in such a low whisper to ash that only Pikachu's highly sensitive ears could pick up and she gave him a thunderbolt.

It's on, pretty boy! Send out everything you have! Pikachu yelled at the trainer her anger finally reaching its breaking point as she jumped onto the table.

What are you doing honey?! Ash said trying to keep his voice down to a whisper.

This asshole needs to get his ass whooped! Let's do this baby! Pikachu said looking fired up.

You little rat! The trainer yelled and sent out a Charizard.

It's ash's turn now to get pissed.

What did you call her? Ash said looking furious.

You heard me! And my name is Richy! The trainer said.

You're on pretty boy! Ash said getting all fired up himself.

Charizard use flamethrower! The trainer called out.

Pikachu use agility! Ash called out and Pikachu reacted without hesitation.

The flamethrower attack missed Pikachu by a mile.

Pikachu, use thunder! Ash called out.

Charizard used protect! Richy called out.

Damn, he's better than I thought. Ash thought to himself.

Charizard use slash! Richy called out.

Pikachu dodge! Ash called out.

Charizard's attack missed Pikachu but slashed the table they were sitting at in half.

Quick attack! Ash called out before Richy or his Charizard knew what was happening.

Pikachu hit Charizard hard knocking him into another table smashing it to bits upon impact.

Customers were now flooding out the doors trying to get out of the café.

Charizard use tackle! Charizard's attack hit Pikachu dead on causing her to be dazed.

Now we have you! Charizard use fire blast now!

Charizard let out a huge flame in the form of a "" and flew at Pikachu.

Pikachu looked in terror as the flame shot at her when suddenly she was tackled to the side by Ash who got hit by the blast instead.

Ash no! Pikachu cried out looking at ash.

What the fuck dude! Richy yelled in shock sending his Blastose out to cover Ash in water putting out the flames on him.

Pikachu ran over to ash and ran in front of him.

Don't touch him! Pikachu yelled at Richy tears in her eyes.

Chill out girl we need to get him a doctor now! Richy said running off.

Are you okay? Pikachu heard ash say weakly.

Damn you, Ash Catchem! I can take a kind of attack like that you can't!

I knew it would hurt you though. Ash said groaning in pain.

Pikachu sighed. Don't worry the doctor will be here soon.

I just get out of the hospital and I'm back in it. Ash said chuckling.

Pikachu sat next to Ash and sighed again as a faint smile could be seen on her face.


	11. HOSPITAL PLEASURE

HOSPITAL PLEASURE

Fortunately for you the burns are not serious enough to require you to stay here much more than a day Mr. Katchem. The doctor said looking displeased.

And as for your action in the café, I would ask that you apologize as soon as possible to the staff for the damages you caused.

Of course doctor, I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble. Ash said looking very red in the face.

No trouble for me, it's my job to take care of people in need. The doctor said smiling broadly at ash.

As the doctor walked out Delia walked in looking as if she had put her hand into a light socket five times in a row.

Hi, mom. Ash said avoiding her eyes.

Honestly Ash, can't you keep that hot head of yours in tact for on moment. Delia said giving a very stern look.

Pikachu grabbed the notepad and began to write something and handed it to Delia after she had finished writing it as she shuffled her feet as she always did when she was embarrassed or unsure of something.

Dear me, you started this…now Pikachu why did you do that? Delia said after she had read the letter.

They we're insulting Ash and he really hit a nerve when he clamed ash was just using me for sex. Ash only stepped in when they called me a rat. Pikachu wrote.

Delia sighed as she read what Pikachu wrote.

Sticking up for your…err, boyfriend is one thing dear but thundershocking is another deal altogether. Delia said looking just as stern to Pikachu as she did to Ash.

Honey could you get me some ointment for this burn please? Ash said to Pikachu.

Of course honey. Pikachu said running to the restroom.

Mom, I have a favor to ask…

10 min later Pikachu brought the ointment back to see Delia had left.

Thank you honey ash said rubbing it on his arm.

Where did Delia go? Pikachu asked looking confused.

She had to leave to go somewhere; she said she'd be back tomorrow sometime.

Oh, Pikachu said looking at ash curiously.

He's up to something. Pikachu thought to herself.

Here let me help you with that Pikachu said and rubbed some of the ointment on Ash's chest.

That feels good Ash said smiling at her.

Hold on I'll put some more on your arm then. Pikachu said reaching or the bottle.

Pikachu tried to squeeze some more of the ointment out of the bottle and accidentally squirted some out and landed on Ash's thigh with a faint "plop!".

Ops, I'll get it Pikachu said moving to hospital robe to the side to get it when she noticed Ash's cock was hard and very much stiff.

Is that a tent or are you just happy to see me? Pikachu said smiling mischievously as she pointed to the bulge in Ash's hospital gown.

I'm happy to see you. Ash said smiling.

So I guess I should solve your little problem. Pikachu said moving down on Ash's throbbing cock engulfing it in her mouth.

Ash threw the blanket over him to hide what Pikachu was up to.

Pikachu moved her mouth up and down using her tongue to swirl around Ash's cock as she sucked it.

Ash's moaned as quietly as possible as Pikachu worked up and down his stiff cock.

After a few min of sucking his cock Pikachu moved down to his balls sucking on each of them when massaging ash's cock with her right paw.

Pikachu then shot s small shock that caused ash to pre-cum.

Pikachu licked the pre-cum off the tip of Ash's cock causing him to quiver.

You like that? Pikachu said in a seductive voice.

You know I do. Ash said in a whisper.

Pikachu continued to lick the top of Ash's cock causing more pre-cum to seep out.

Pikachu moved her tongue up and down the length of ash's cock stopping every time she reached the tip and gave it three or four extra licks before continuing to move her tongue down the length of his cock.

Pikachu…I'm getting close. Ash said with a slight strain in his voice.

"RING! RING!" Ash's hospital phone rang loudly ash quickly answered it to avoid intrusion.

Honey is that you? Delia said on the other end of the line.

Yah, what's up mom? Ash said in high-pitched voice.

I got that item for you do you want me to bring it now? Delia asked.

"Moan" not just "moan" yet. Ash said trying not to burst his load at the same time trying to keep calm to avoid suspicion by his mom.

Are you okay honey? Delia said sounding worried.

Pikachu engulfed Ash's entire cock once again bobbing up and down.

I'm, FINE! Ash said as he busted his load into Pikachu's mouth, which she swallowed with ease.

Are you sure honey? Delia said.

Yah, I'm fine. Bring it over tomorrow. Ash said breathlessly.

Ok, dear see you then. Delia said before hanging up.

But Pikachu wasn't finished yet. She mounted ash's cock and thrust the entire length into her. It's been too long since I have had you inside me Ash Katchem! Pikachu yelled between moans.

Ash moaned loudly as he felt his full length enter her.

Pikachu thrusted up and down on him when suddenly Ash moved the covers and picked her up.

Why did you do that? Pikachu said irritated.

This is why. Ash said and thrusted his cock into Pikachu's ass.

This new sensation caused her to scream in pleasure.

Pikachu felt limp as this new wave of pleasure hit her all at once.

Ash continued to thrust his cock deeper into her ass causing Pikachu to moan loudly with each thrust.

Pikachu finally took over and thrusted Ash's cock into her ass.

Ash fondled Pikachu's breasts adding more stimulation to the wave of pleasure she was feeling.

Pikachu began to pick up her rhythm as her pleasure mounted causing her to moan loudly with each thrust.

A loud "Pika, Pika," could be heard echoing through out the hospital as Pikachu screamed "yes!, yes!"

Pikachu thrusted as much of ash's cock that would fit into her as and with a loud "PIKA-CUUU!!! As she came, her Pikachu juices squirting all over Ash's chest and the bed.


	12. THE BIG LEAP

THE BIG LEAP

The next morning ash and Pikachu were sleeping in each others arms when a knock came from the hospital door.

Pikachu's ears twitched at the sound of knocking and groggily opened her eyes to see Delia walk in.

Morning Pikachu I don't suppose ash is awake. Delia said softly.

Pikachu nudged ash in an attempted to wake him only to have him mumble the words "five more min honey".

Pikachu nudged him again but ash wouldn't wake up.

Blast you Ash, wake up your mom is here! Pikachu said sitting up looking very annoyed.

Ash still wouldn't budge.

Ok then this leaves me no choice then…Pikachu said with an evil grin and gives him a shock to the ass making Ash jump 5 feet in the air with a loud "EEP" emitting from him.

What was that for?! Ash asked annoyed then looked up to see his mom.

Umm… honey will you get the…ummm… toilet paper. Ash said looking very suspicious.

The moment Pikachu came back out Ash and Delia looked very guilty of something but Pikachu didn't pay any mind to it.

So mom…why do you look like you have put your finger in a light socket for? Ash asked curiously.

Your children are a wild bunch, especially jolt... I got shock by that boy 3 times yesterday because he got over excited over those pokemon matches. Delia said with a smirk.

How is the rest of the litter doing? Pikachu wrote.

Oh there all fine, Ashley loves watching the contests, and I watch them with her when I'm not chasing after everyone else.

Jolt is always running about, that boy is going to wind up hurting himself…

Alexa is always protecting her brothers, just the other day a Chikarita was picking on Koda and she Thunderhshocked it.

Camelia is so worried about looking cute it's nothing funny, I found her getting into my purse the other day, it took me three hours to get the makeup out of her fur!

Pikachu chuckled at this while Ash just smiled.

Koda seems like the shy one since he doesn't say much, but I'm sure he will come around in due time.

Josh is brawling with jolt every time I turn around, last time I stopped those two I got hit with a double Thundershock!

Those two are going to get a nice long talk when I get home. Pikachu said with a stern look.

Takisha is a real tomboy she is always getting in to fights with jolt and josh! Honestly that girl needs to be careful.

Pikachu went blushed red as a cheery at this. Ash saw her and smirked because he knew why she was blushing.

Like mother, like daughter I suppose eh honey? Ash said smiling.

This made Pikachu blush even a darker shade of red.

Well I suppose I should get back home, I'll see you later you two. Delia said walking out the door.

A few moments later the doctor walked in.

You're free to go Ash. The doctor said.

That's good. Ash said getting dressed.

And mister Katchem, please keep all extracurricular activities at home.

sweatdrop Ash stopped in his tracked as did Pikachu.

Sorry about that. Ash said looking very red in the face.

It may be natural but if you have a girl in here try to keep yourself together and don't let your dick do the thinking for you.

Pikachu looked furious at this and grabbed the notepad, wrote something on it and threw it at the doctor which he caught.

Please keep you pokemon- what the hell?! The doctor froze as he read the note.

This had better be a joke! The doctor said handing Ash the notepad and he read it.

For your information you idiot, it was me he was fucking! Have a problem with it?

Ash looked up and gulped. No it's not doctor, me and Pikachu have been in a relationship for about 3 years now. Ash said walking up to the doctor just out of Pikachu's sight and whispered something in his ear.

The doctor simply sat in the nearest chair with a look of shock on his face.

Pikachu and ash walked out the door.

I want to take you to a restaurant. Ash said as he and Pikachu walked out of the hospital.

Where at? Pikachu asked.

It's a fancy restaurant called the pokemon elninors, just a little down the road. Ash said smiling.

Pikachu and ash walked into the restaurant and walk up to the host.

Table for two please. Ash said very politely.

The host showed them to their table. Pikachu sat in one seat and Ash sat in the one facing her.

I'll have the special, what do you want Pikachu.

Pikachu pointed to the poke chow special.

You still like that poke chow after all these years? Ash asked astonished.

Well, I've always wanted to try it. Pikachu said blushing slightly.

As Ash and Pikachu ate there meal Ash just stared at Pikachu with a look of admiration in his eyes.

Ash cleared his throat.

Pikachu, I have been in love with you ever since we first met and I want to tell you that I think you're the most beautiful pokemon I have ever seen. Ash said looking very red in the face as he said this,

Pikachu looked up and smiled at ash. I have the feeling you didn't bring me here just to tell me that. Pikachu said smiling.

I guess you'd be right about that. Ash said digging his right hand into his pocket.

Pikachu…

Yes… Pikachu asked looking slightly confused now.

Will you marry me? Ash said pulling out a ring case and opening it revealing a sapphire encrusted ring.

Pikachu just stared in shock as tears flooded her eyes.

Of curse I will! Pikachu said planting a passionate kiss on Ash's lips which ash of course returned with the same passion.

I thought you'd never ask! Pikachu said tears still in her eyes.

Well I originally wanted to propose about a 3 months ago but team rocket got in the way of that. Ash said smiling.

You are my one true love Ash Katchem and we'll be together forever. Pikachu said in a passionate voice kissing Ash once more.


	13. MISTY'S FUN

MISTY'S FUN

Wow. You and Ash are getting married? Misty asked in astonishment.

Yes, he proposed to me a week ago. Pikachu wrote.

Wow…you're so lucky. Misty said looking a tad depressed.

What's wrong? Pikachu wrote.

Brock wants to start a relationship with me. Misty said blushing.

Really? That's great! Pikachu wrote while saying "pika!" in a happy tone.

It would be, if I wanted the same thing. Misty said still looking depressed.

The smile faded from pikachu's face as she heard this.

Why don't you want to be in a relationship with him? Pikachu wrote.

Because…no I can't say it. Misty said trying to hide the fact that pikachu had know for years.

Your still in love with Ash, aren't you? Pikachu wrote looking very serious.

Misty gave a small "gasp" as she read what pikachu wrote. How did you know? Misty asked in a whisper.

Let's see here…I'm female, just like you, and you think just because I'm a pokemon I can't tell if your hitting on Ash? If that's what you think you're in for a rude awaking sister! Pikachu wrote.

Misty laughed. Was it that obvious?

Every pokemon within a hundred miles could tell! Pikachu wrote laughing.

Misty and pikachu both laughed so loudly that Brock walked in saying, "what's so funny?" but was booted out and the door locked.

I envy you pikachu. Misty said resuming her serious voice.

You get to feel that man inside you…while I'm stuck on the sidelines, with nothing.

Well, if you want I could arrange some fun for you? Pikachu wrote smiling broadly.

What do you mean? Misty asked confused.

Well, I happen to know for a fact that Ash's charizard has wanted you since he first saw you. Pikachu wrote still smiling.

Really?! Misty said looking shocked.

Why do you think he was so rebellious towards Ash when he evolved into a Charmeleon?

He had been pissed off most of the time cause he was horny as fuck and couldn't get any from you. Pikachu wrote.

Me having sex with charizard? Misty said blushing.

Misty could feel herself getting wet. Why is this turning me on so much? Misty thought to herself.

I go tell charizard and I'll set up and time for you and him to get some privacy. Pikachu wrote and jumped down.

I never said I would! Misty said looking very red in the face.

If your face didn't give it away the stain on your crotch does! Pikachu wrote smiling.

Misty looked down and felt herself and sure enough her crotch was very damp.

When she looked up pikachu was using her tail to push herself to the proper height unlocking the door and opening it.

What a min! Misty said but pikachu was gone.

Misty paced back and forth.

Will I really go through with it? Will I lose my virginity to a pokemon like Ash did?

For a moment she pictured charizard's fully erect cock inside her and her pussy flooded causing her pants to get even more wet.

Might as well change clothes now. Misty thought to herself and closed the door and locked it again.

Misty undid the straps on each shoulder causing her pants to drop revealing her soaked panties.

Wow…pikachu was right it really did get me horny. Misty thought in amazement as she took off her panties revealing her bare pussy.

Might as well change my shirt as well misty thought and took off her shirt and braw.

Misty was no standing in her room butt naked.

Misty sat on her bed, the feeling of her blankets felt good on her bare ass.

Misty laid on her bed and began to rub her clit. I wonder what it will be like getting fucked by a pokemon. Misty said in a whisper to herself.

Just then Ash's swellow flew in threw the window cause misty to cover herself up in embarrassment.

Swallow put his leg out holding a note and a pokeball.

Misty took the note and the pokeball and Swellow flew out the window.

The note read:

I told charizard about your situation and he was all for giving you some fun.

He's in the pokeball I sent with swellow. Just make sure you have a birth control pill or two on you…just to make sure nothing happens to you that happened to me.

Signed,

Pikachu

Misty got dressed picked up the pokeball and went to walk out the door.

Where are you going misty? Brock asked curiously.

Just need some fresh air…alone. Misty said in a firm tone causing Brock to sit back in his chair.

Misty walked into the forest just outside of goldenrod city, striped down to nothing and let charizard out of his pokeball.

Charizard looked around for a moment and saw misty and looked in shock.

Pikachu told you what was going on didn't she? Charizard nodded his erection now visibly seen.

Please be gentle… misty said and laid on the ground.

Instead of immediately fucking her like she expected she felt charizard's tongue slide into her pussy cause her to arch and moan loudly.

Charizard "moan" your "moan" amazing! Misty said between moans.

Charizard simply moved his head up into Misty's view and smiled then resumed giving her the pleasure she needed so much.

Charizard hold on a second I wanna try something. Misty said moving herself so her mouth was in front of charizard's throbbing cock and began sucking it.

Charizard moaned loudly and continued to lick Misty's wet cunt.

Misty engulfed charizard's full length into her mouth almost making her gag. She moved her tongue all around charizard's member as she sucked it.

Misty could feel charizard panting as he licked her pussy, which told her he was about ready to cum.

Misty began to picked up speed as she neared her climax.

Misty screamed in pleasure as she came all over charizard's face.

Charizard sat up and moaned as he watched her suck his cock.

Charizard arched himself back and burst a huge load into Misty's mouth causing her to gag and cough.

Charizard looked at misty with a look of concern.

Don't worry charizard I'm ok; I just hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. Misty said catching her breath.

Charizard nodded excitedly.

Do you want to keep going? Misty asked.

Charizard nodded his cock still very hard.

I want you inside me charizard. Misty said giving a longing look at charizard's cock.

Charizard positioned himself and slid his cock inside her slowly at first.

Misty could feel him inside her. Oh my god! I'm actually getting fucked by a pokemon! Misty thought to herself as charizard began to pick up rhythm.

Charizard began to thrust when he felt some kind of resistance charizard froze realizing that that was her hymen.

What's wrong? Misty asked not wanted him to stop.

Charizard pushed slightly and misty could feel his cock pressing against her hymen.

Go ahead take my virginity I'll never be able to give it to Ash anyways. Misty said shedding a tear.

Charizard put his paw on her cheek in an attempt to comfort her.

Charizard looked down and back up again in attempt to try and ask her if this was what she really wanted.

Go ahead charizard…I know you want to, besides virginity isn't that big of a deal me. Misty lied and charizard knew it.

Charizard looked down at his cock in her pussy and then back up at Misty's face.

He couldn't do it. True that he may have wanted this for so long but he just couldn't take a woman's virginity just for some one-night stand.

What's wrong? Misty asked as charizard pulled out of her.

Charizard simply looked at her with a look of sadness in his eyes and went into his pokeball.

Misty was now very confused. Why did he do that? Misty thought.


	14. TROUBLE IN PARADISE

Authors notes:I have noticed that people will leave reviews that have nothing to do with the story ( i.e.This is disgusting) if you wish to review my fanfic i ask of you...PLEASE GIVE MEANINGFUL REVIEWS! and for those of you who think my stories are sick and retarded...I'm a furry and if don't like my fanfics then don't read them!!!!(you anti-furry dumbasses)

TROUBLE IN PARADISE

Pikachu have you seen my pokeball with charizard in it? Ash asked searching his backpack.

"Sweat drop" sorry honey, no I haven't. Pikachu lied.

Do you think it was stolen? Ash said looking worried.

Just then misty walked in smelling faintly of cum.

Pikachu looked at misty and went wide eyed as she saw a drop of what could be none other than charizard's cum on her cheek.

Pikachu immediately ran up to misty and jumped on her shoulder licking her cheek.

Why did you do that for pika-mufhum? Pikachu had put her tail over misty's mouth in an attempt to keep her from causing suspicion.

Hey misty what's up…umm honey what are you doing? Ash said noticing pikachu's tail over misty's mouth.

Nothing honey! Just thought I would greet misty is all. Pikachu said red faced.

Gah! Boy am I glad I never gave him a blowjob…that charizard's cum is way too spicy! Pikachu thought bitterly.

As misty walked over to Ash she accidentally dropped charizard's pokeball out of her purse.

Hey that's charizard's pokeball! What did you steal my pokemon misty?!

I didn't! I borrowed him! Misty said trying to defend herself.

I can't believe you would take one of my own pokemon with out my permission! Ash said looking outraged.

Misty was now very red in the face. If you really need to know I asked Pikachu to get charizard's pokeball so I could have sex with him since I could never have you, Ash katchem! At this she ran out the door very red faced as she ran out.

Ash's face was blank. He didn't know what to think of this. Then his thoughts went on what she had just said.

You stole charizard and gave him to her so she could have sex with him? Ash asked Pikachu his temper rising once again.

Hey, I was doing her a favor! She was desperate and I wanted to help her! I know what it's like to go for years with out sex. Pikachu said defending herself now.

Oh and that makes it ok for you to just take my pokemon and do with them as you wish?! Ash yelled his temper reaching its breaking point.

Pokemon have rights too you know! They aren't something you can control and bend to your every wim! Pikachu screamed back her temper rising as well.

They are my pokemon! What I do with them is none of your concern! Ash retorted.

I'm one of your pokemon! Does that mean I am supposed to do what you wish?! Pikachu screamed back.

You're different! You aren't like the others! Ash said in a slightly calmer voice.

Oh, I'm different eh? Tell me how I'm different from any other pokemon out there then? Is it just because I fell in love with you, had sex with you, and bared your children? Is that makes me different? Pikachu said with a look of anger ash had never seen before on her face.

Ash was taken back by this, he was left speechless as Pikachu walked out the door and kicked it shut with her hind legs causing it to slam loudly.

Misty, where are you? Pikachu called out. Pikachu knew misty couldn't understand pokespeak but at least she could hear her and flag her down.

Pikachu searched goldenrod city for hours but saw no trace of her.

Damn you Ash! Why can't you understand? Pokemon are just like human beings, we have a soul just like humans. Our only differences lie in our looks and our language we speak. Can you even see past those things? Pikachu thought to herself sitting on a bench in the park crying.

Just then Pikachu saw a trainer walk up to her.

Looky here, it's a Pikachu! The trainer said pulling out of his pokedex.

Pikachu rolled her eyes. Great here we go again, another pokedex description.

Pikachu, the electric mouse pokemon, It lives in forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks. The pokedex said.

Well, that's a new one on me, must have updated the pokedex again. Pikachu thought remembering the definition she heard when ash first saw her.

I'm going to catch you Pikachu. The trainer said smiling.

Who there boy, I'm already spoken for! In more ways than one I might add! Pikachu said but it only came out as pokespeak.

Go, geodude! The trainer yelled throwing out a pokeball.

Shit, a rock type! This guy is no amateur that's for sure! Pikachu thought evading geodude's rockthrow attack.

Geodude use headbutt! The trainer said.

Geodude charged at Pikachu and hit her square on.

Pikachu was knocked into a backwards roll and into a nearby lamp post knocking her for a loop.

Pokeball go! The trainer yelled as he chucked a pokeball at Pikachu.

Pikachu opened her eyes dazed to see the pokeball flying at her.

OH, SHIT! Pikachu yelled out using agility to evade the pokeball.

Now I really wish Ash hadn't released me the day he proposed. Pikachu thought franticly.

Geodude use rockthrow! The trainer yelled.

Pikachu was hit hard casing her to fall to the ground.

My children, my future husband…if I'm caught I'll never see them again…Pikachu thought horribly as the trainer once again chucked a pokeball at her.


	15. AN OLD FREIND'S LAST WISH

AN OLD FRIEND'S LAST WISH

No matter how much Pikachu tried she could not make any part of herself move.

As the pokeball grew closer and closer to her she closed her eyes.

Good-bye my love. Pikachu thought tears flooding her eyes.

Just then something knocked the pokeball to the side inches from her.

Something then ran in front of her.

Pikachu stared at the figure. Meowth? Pikachu thought before passing out.

FLASH BACK

Ash looked at James as if he were an insect that needed to be smashed. James gave a worried look and then regained his composure.

Looky here the twerp returns! James said smiling. Ash looked at James and slugged him in the face knocking him to the ground. Ash then proceeded to punch James in the face repeatedly with his fists. DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY PIKACHU AGAIN!!! Ash yelled as he continued to punch James's face into the ground. That's it! Seviper I choose you! Seviper comes out of its pokeball ready for battle.

Seviper use Tackle! Jessy commanded. Seviper did as told and delivered a hard hit to Ash sending him fly off James. As if by instinct, ash grabbed a pokeball and threw it while flying midair.

Swellow I choose you! Ash called just before hitting the ground. Swellow flew out of its pokeball and saw his trainer on the ground knocked out at the moment. Are you all right Pikachu? Swellow asked.

I am fine, protect Ash! Pikachu called back. Swellow then attacked with aerial ace hitting Seviper dead on.

Go cacnea! James yelled as he threw his pokeball. Pikachu knew this would be too much for Swellow alone. However, was helpless now due to her being stuck in the net. Meowth help me! Pikachu called.

Meowth looked at Pikachu as if he was fighting in himself to do what is right. Please help me Meowth Ash needs me! Pikachu called desperately.  
Seviper use poison tail! Jessy yelled. Cacnea use pin missile! James yelled right after Jessy.

Swellow evaded the poison tail and countered with wing attack but was hit by the pin missile attack dead on. 

Swellow recovered mid air and used quick attack on cacnea but missed. Damn! Swellow said as he saw the counter attack coming at him.

CRACK! Cacnea hit Swellow Square in the wing breaking it. Swellow fell to the ground in pain.

Swellow! Pikachu called out. Meowth if you care about me at all you will free me from this net! Pikachu yelled to Meowth with tears in her eyes. Meowth looked at Pikachu and began to walk over to her.

Why should I? Meowth asked. If you don't, the man I love will die! Pikachu said tears still flooding from her eyes.

What about me? Was I just a fling? Just someone to make you feel good about yourself?

No! You helped me realize whom I really loved! Pikachu said with even more tears swelling in her eyes. And I swear on ash's life that if you free me I will give you what ever you want!

Anything? Meowth looked at Pikachu with a serious look in his eyes. Yes, even that! Pikachu replied knowing what he truly wanted.

You really love him don't you? Meowth said smiling. Yes, I do more than you know! I would do anything for him. Even give up you virginity for him?

Pikachu hesitated for a moment. Yes, even that.

You're willing to sacrifice that for his life. Meowth asked shocked. I know how important that is to you.

So will you let me protect the man I love? Pikachu asked with tears still flooding from her eyes. 

Tell ya what, how about you owe me one? Meowth said as he cut the net with his claws.

Thank you. Pikachu said and then ran to ash's side.

How did the rat get out! James yelled surprised. Out of nowhere, Meowth slashed James's cheek causing it to bleed heavily.

She's not a rat! Meowth yelled and ran over next to Pikachu.

What are you doing?! Pikachu asked Meowth shocked.

Doing what I should have done years ago! Meowth replied as he used his furry swipes on Seviper knocking it to the ground.

Why you mangy traitor! James yelled angrily. 

I've got your back Pikachu! Meowth said smiling at Pikachu. 

That's it! Seviper bite attack! Cacnea use pin missile! Teach that traitor a lesson he won't live to forget!

Meowth evaded seviper's bite attack and barely dodged cacnea's pin missile. Pikachu then used thunderbolt on cacnea knocking it into a tree.

Seviper use poison tail! Jessy yelled! Meowth tried to dodge it but got hit hard onto the ground. Cacnea use pin missile on Meowth now! Meowth looked up in horror as the pin missile hit him square in the back.

Ahh! Meowth yelled and coughed up fresh blood. Use bind attack now Seviper! Jessy yelled. Seviper wrapped its coils around Meowth and began to crush him. Yes, crush that little traitor until he breaths his last breath! Jessy yell maliciously. 

Meowth hold on! Pikachu called as she used her quick attack but was blocked by cacnea.

Meowth screamed in pain as he felt his body being crushed by Seviper. Seviper tightened his coils causing Meowth to cough up more blood.

Pikachu used her thunder attack to stun cacnea while she advanced on Seviper. Pikachu used her iron tail and hit Seviper in the mouth causing blood to gush out of its mouth.

Meowth fell to the ground and looked at Pikachu as he breathed his last breath.

Forget the mangy cat let's kill the rat and then we'll finish him off! Jessy yelled.

Pikachu looked at the two people who had fought to protect her and she felt a rage that she had never felt before.

Large sparks began to emit out of Pikachu's cheeks, which caused any tree they hit to turn to ash. Team rocket looked at Pikachu in terror.

Uhh, Pikachu we meant no harm… Jessy said looking very terrified.  
Yah we only wanted togulp have a friendly battle. James added looking just as terrified as Jessy. 

Friendly battle eh? Pikachu replied large sparks still emitting from her cheeks.  
Cacnea charged at Pikachu. Pikachu used her thunderbolt on cacnea incinerating it in a single bolt.

Cacnea! James yelled and fell to the ground crying. Seviper began to run.

Where do you think your going?! Pikachu yelled incinerating Seviper just as she did cacnea.

Jessy and James sat on the ground mourning over there pokemon.

Now you understand what's it like to see the one's you love get hurt! Pikachu yelled large sparks still shooting from each cheek.

We would have never killed them! Why? Why!? Did you kill the one thing that meant something to us? Jessy sobbed.

You killed Meowth! Pikachu screamed kicking Jessy in the face causing her to cough up blood.

Oh, I forgot you couldn't understand a word I'm saying without Meowth can you? Pikachu said barreling down on them. 

Well understand this. I'll let you live knowing that the one's you love have been killed just as mine has! Pikachu yelled pointing in the direction of the town.

Jessy and James apparently got the message as they both began to run for town sobbing.

Pikachu then returned to ash's side and passed out.

**END FLASHBACK **

Pikachu opened her eyes dazly to see a Meowth in front of her.

Meowth? No you're dead. Pikachu said barely able to believe what she was seeing.

That was my brother you're talking about, are you ok? The Meowth said.

Yes, I am. Pikachu said still dazed but a little more alert now.

Where am I? Pikachu asked looking around at all the meowths in what looked like an ally.

Your safe and that's all you need to know. A Persian said walking up next to the Meowth.

Ok. So why did you rescue me? If you're hoping for a quick fuck your out of luck buster. Pikachu trying to stand.

Don't take us for common criminals. We would never harm a lady such as yourself in anyway. The Persian said calmly.

So why did you rescue me? Pikachu asked still trying to stand.

It was my brother's last dying request. And my name is Meo. The Meowth said standing next to the Persian.

After your battle I caught up to him after you passed out.

FLASH BACK

Bro, are you ok? Hold on I'll get the gang! They'll help you! Meo said tears flooding in his eyes.

Meo…please protect Pikachu at all costs…she is the only girl to show me kindness in a way no other could…I love her…please promise me you will protect her. Meowth said in a horse voice.

Damn it Meowth! I told you that team rocket was trouble. You know I can't make the gang do that. Meo said tears in his eyes.

Promise me! Meowth said in a higher but still horse voice grabbing Meo's chest fur.

Ok…bro, I promise I will protect her at all costs.

Thank…you…bro… Meowth said taking another labored breath as his paw began to lose grip on Meo's fur.

Bro…stay with me… Meo said tears now flooding from his eyes.

Meowth took on last breath and his grip on Meo's fur loosened completely as his paw fell to the side.

Bro? Meowth? MEOWTH!!! Meo's voice echoed through out the forest.

END FLASHBACK

He died protecting me and my fiancé from those bastards Jessy and James. Pikachu said shedding a tear.

It took a long time to convince the gang to do this I might add. The Persian said looking at the rest of the group.

So it's true that you're in love with a human? A Meowth said walking close to where Pikachu was trying to stand.

Yes and he proposed to me a week ago.

Umm… I beg your pardon miss but you've been out cold for a week. Persian said calmly.

I have?! How? Pikachu asked franticly.

That trainer's geodude clocked you with more than a rockthrow. Meo said looking pissed off.

That trainer taught his geodude to use objects around him for his attack instead of the normal way things go. You got hit with a lamppost on that last attack. Meo explained.

No wonder I was hit so hard. Pikachu said finally able to stand.

I need to get to ash now, which is the easiest way to him?

I would suggest running by the rubble known as the mall and get to officer jenny as soon as possible. Meo said smiling.

Thank you all for your help! Pikachu then ran off to find officer jenny.


	16. PIKACHU,WHERE ARE YOU?

PIKACHU, WHERE ARE YOU?

Don't worry Ash I'm sure we'll find her. Misty said as Ash and her searched the streets of goldenrod city for pikachu.

I'm just glad you answered after what happened. Ash said looking under a cardboard box lying in the street.

Ash, I'm just glad that I answered. It's my fault she ran out the door after me. Misty said looking red faced.

No it's mine for overacting, if I hadn't done that she would still be with me right now. I'm sorry for how I acted towards you a week ago. Ash said looking very red faced as well.

We can toss blame later! Right now we need to find pikachu! Brock said looking annoyed.

What's got your goat? Still jealous that charizard got to me before you did? Misty said not liking brocks interruption in there conversation.

That's not it at all! I just think we need to be focused on finding pikachu, that's all! Brock retorted looking very pissed off now.

They came a crossed the park in goldenrod and saw a young trainer sitting down looking very scratched up.

What happened to you? Misty asked looking at the boy's bloody face.

Me? Oh, I'm fine nothing that a little medicine won't cure. The trainer said reaching into his pocket and pulling out some super potion spray.

That's for pokemon not humans! Brock said dramatically.

Didn't I tell you? I'm a genius when it comes to pokemon and potions. My name is Chris. The trainer said spraying the super potion on his face with his eyes closed.

You mean Chris the son of the legendary pokemon researcher professor oak? Brock asked stunned.

The one and the same. Chris said with a smile.

Have you seen my fiancé? She's a pikachu and she was searching for my friend here.

Your what? Chris asked shocked.

He's mean's…umm. Misty was trying to think up a lie but Ash interrupted her.

Enough misty! I'm tired of keeping it a secret, like it's something that should have never happened! My future wife is out there alone and I want to find her, so cut the bullshit! Ash said looking very pissed off.

Well, this is a first one on me, I must say. Chris said snickering.

It's true. We even have children. Ash said looking annoyed at his snickering.

Well now that you mention it I did run into a pikachu. Chris said trying not to laugh.

Did she have a small ring on her finger? Ash said sounding hopeful.

Come to think of it I think she did, I tried to catch her but-. Chris was cut off by ash grabbing him by the shirt.

YOU WHAT?! Ash said outraged tone as he slugged Chris to the ground.

Ash stop! Brock said grabbing his arms in an attempt to hold him back.

How was I supposed to know that she was your pokemon? And besides that you must have been threw with her anyways when you released her. Its not like pokemon are like us, they have their uses then we release them when we are done with them.Chris retorted.

Just then pikachu's words echoed in Ash's head like a huge gong.

FLASH BACK

Pokemon have rights too you know! They aren't something you can control and bend to your every wim! Pikachu screamed back her temper rising as well.

They are my pokemon! What I do with them is none of your concern! Ash retorted.

I'm one of your pokemon! Does that mean I am supposed to do what you wish?! Pikachu

Screamed back.

You're different! You aren't like the others! Ash said in a slightly calmer voice.

Oh, I'm different eh? Tell me how I'm different from any other pokemon out there then? Is it

Just because I fell in love with you, had sex with you, and bared your children? Is that makes me different? Pikachu said with a look of anger ash had never seen before on her face.

Ash was taken back by this, he was left speechless as Pikachu walked out the door and kicked

it shut with her hind legs causing it to slam loudly.

END FLASHBACK

That's what she meant. Ash said realizing what pikachu had said was right and how much of an egotistic bastard he was.

What was that? Chris said standing up with a bloody lip.

I'll tell you something that she told me Chris, pokemon have rights as well! They aren't something you can control and bend to your every wim! Ash said in a proud tone.

You pikachu told you that? Chris said not able to contain his laughter any longer.

What's so funny? Ash said getting very pissed off by how Chris was acting.

I can't decide which is funnier, the fact that you claim to understand pokemon or that you claim to be engaged to her! Chris said still laughing very hard.

Ash lunged at Chris but this time Brock didn't stop him.

Ash's fist connected with Chris's jaw causing him to go flying to the ground.

That's it! Geodude go! Chris yelled throwing a pokeball hitting ash in the face knocking him onto his ass before geodude came out.

Use rockthrow! Chris yelled.

Geodude lifted up a lamppost, and concrete for its attack.

I trained my geodude to use objects around him for his attacks not just simple rock. Chris said confidently.

Go Articuno! Misty yelled throwing her pokeball out.

A-a-articuno? Chris looking very shocked as articuno used barrier to protect Ash.

Why would you teach your pokemon to use such a dangerous attack? Brock asked looking outraged.

Simple, to win of course! Chris said smiling. Now use rollout on that legendary pokemon geodude!

Geodude rolled itself into a ball and gathered concrete around itself as it rolled toward articuno.

I will become the greatest trainer of them all…and that combined with my genius as researcher. I might even be able to rule the world! Chris said and began laugh manically as his geodude his articuno sent it flying into a nearby lamppost causing sparks to fly about as the lamppost fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Your crazy, how could you ever become a great trainer with that kind of ideal…you might as well be a member if team rocket! Ash said standing up finally.

Meanwhile not to far from them….

Where do I find officer jenny? Pikachu said looking in what seemed to be circles.

Just then pikachu saw a blizzard attack come from the park area.

Why would someone be having a battle at this time of night? Pikachu said running toward the park.

Maybe they can help me find officer jenny. Pikachu said sounding hopeful. And hopefully they don't try to catch me. Pikachu thought remembering that scary event.

Articuno, no! A voice yelled.

That's misty! Pikachu said using agility to get run to her faster.

Pikachu stopped dead when she saw what was happening.

Pikachu saw ash backing up as the same trainer was attacking them.

Now I'll kill you three, for one good and very logical reason. No one can know about my pokemon's abilities. They are simply to precious of a research subjects to have their information leaked out. Chris said with a malicious look in his eyes.

Pikachu jumped up and used a thunder attack on the geodude knocking it to the ground.

Round two, asshole! Pikachu yelled at Chris with a look of fury in her eyes and rage in her heart she had not felt since she killed team rocket's pokemon.

You will not harm my fiancé Brock, or Misty! Pikachu yelled furiously.

Chris blinked twice.

Y-y-you harmed my research subject! Chris said looking shocked.

What of it? Pikachu said looking at Chris sparks emitting form her cheeks.

How dare you! Chris said looking furious.

Oh, I dare all right! Now show me what you got Mr. Big time genius!

Pikachu, you're ok! I was so worried about you! I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. Ash said with tears of happiness in his eyes.

Uh, honey we can go over the emotional reunion later, right now we have got to deal with psycho moron over here! Pikachu said in a preppy voice.

"Cue pokemon season one intro theme here"

Right, let's do this honey. Ash said standing up with a look he hadn't made in years.

We are going to show him why you're the pokemon league champ! Pikachu said in a triumphant tone.

Ash turned his hat to the side and threw a pokeball into air.

Go, bayleaf! Ash yelled.

Bayleaf come out of its pokeball ready for battle.

Pikachu ran to ash and jumped on his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I really wish you had let me battle him. Pikachu said in a whisper.

Sorry honey, but I was thinking of type advantage here. Ash whispered back.

Kind of figured that. Pikachu said to smiling then she looked at bayleaf. Bayleaf kick his ass! Pikachu yelled.

Puh-lez! Rock types are my specialty bayleaf said confidently to pikachu.

This should be fun. Chris said as he returned his geodude to his pokeball and laughed manically as he threw out another.


	17. The Pokemon master returns

THE POKEMON MASTER RETURNS

"Go, Onix!" Chris yelled as he threw his pokeball out.

"Get ready bayleaf". Ash called out to him.

"Onix, use Iron Tail! Show these impudent mortals your power!" Chris yelled followed by a high pitched laugh.

A car nearby seemed to evaporate as onix's tail began to glow.

"Bayleaf, use razorleaf!" Ash yelled. 

Bayleaf then shot several green leaves at Onix.

Onix's then charged at bayleaf seemingly unaffected by bayleaf razorleaf attack and hit her knocker bayleaf into the air.

"Bayleaf!" Pikachu yelled using her agility to jump up in an attempt to catch her followed closely by Ash.

Ash and Pikachu caught bayleaf with a loud thud.

Bayleaf are you ok, say something! Ash said looking very worried.

"Come on girl, you can't let an attack like that stop you!" Pikachu said looking just as worried.

"I'm ok, that Onix packs a punch!" Bayleaf said as she stood up looking very dazed.

"Your pokemon are so weak! I really am getting board of this…" Chris said in a dull voice.

"Ok, now you've pissed me off!" "You want to see weak? I'll show you how weak your pokemon are!" Pikachu said sparks emitting from her checks.

"I'll take care of him, you just sit back and watch Pikachu." Bayleaf said with a look of fury in her eyes.

Bayleaf then charged at Onix and shot a razorleaf attack at Onix followed up by a vinewhip and then charged up a solarbeam and fired it at Onix.

A huge cloud of dust filled the air.

"Is that the best your pokemon has to offer?" Chris's voice rang out through the dust cloud.

"The dust as the dust cloud dissipated Onix appeared to be unharmed.

"No way! I shot my very best attacks at him!" bayleaf said looking shocked.

Your pokemon looks scared, well it should be, Onix finish this up! Use rockthrow!

The rockthrow attack came flying at bayleaf and hit her hard sending her flying into the air and into a building causing a loud crashing sound to be heard a small distance away.

"She's going, going, and homerun for my Onix!" Chris said and began to laugh manically.

"BAYLEAF!!!" Ash yelled horrified as he ran towards where she had crashed into but Onix came out of the ground in front of him cutting him off.

Pikachu jumped up and used a thunder attack on Onix.

A huge bolt of lightning shot down hitting Onix dead on causing Onix to cry out in pain.

How did that Pikachu harm another one of my research subjects? It's not possible! Chris yelled outraged as ash, Brock, and misty ran to where bayleaf had crashed.

Ash got to the building and punched his fist throw the window jumping through it followed closely by Brock and Misty.

"Bayleaf! Bayleaf, can you hear me?!" Ash called out.

"Everyone split up and look for bayleaf!" Ash yelled and everyone did as they were told.

Misty went and searched the second floor while Brock searched the first floor and Ash and Pikachu search the third floor.

"I'm a terrible trainer." Ash said in a depressed voice.

"No your not honey!" Pikachu said.

"If couldn't even protect bayleaf, how am I supposed to protect you?" Ash asked in the same tone.

"I know you will find a way." Pikachu said giving Ash a passionate kiss.

Suddenly Onix crashed threw the side of the building missing Ash and Pikachu by inches and exited out the other side.

"WTF?!" Pikachu said as she fell off of ash's shoulder on her ass.

"That psycho is still after us?" "Great, now I got to clean my fur again." Pikachu said annoyed.

Suddenly another crash barreled through followed by a scream from below by misty.

"Misty's in trouble!" Pikachu yelled.

"But we have to find bayleaf first!" Ash said in a dramatic voice.

Suddenly charizard's pokeball burst open and charizard charged through the floor with a loud crash.

"What's charizard doing?" Ash asked confused.

Just then misty was in charizard's arms as he flew through the same spot that he had blasted through moments before.

"Is she breathing?" Ash said in a panicked voice.

Charizard looked at misty and then outside to the cackling Chris and became enraged.

The ember on his tail was now flaring as he charged out the door at Chris.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM HER! I WILL MAKE YOU NOT LIVE TO REGRET IT!" Charizard roared as he neared Chris with breakneck speed.

"Oh dear me, what shall I do?" Chris said in a mock scared tone and took what looked like a pellet out of his pocket.

"I know… here you go!" Chris yelled and began laughing as he chucked the pellet at charizard.

Charizard shot a flamethrower at the pellet causing it to explode and shoot an icebeam at him.

"WTF?!" charizard yelled attempting to evade the icebeam attack that had come out of the pellet but couldn't get out of the way in time freezing him in place with a loud thud as he hit the ground encased in ice.

Chris laughed manically.

Meanwhile Onix kept on crashing through the building Ash, Brock and misty were in.

"We need to find bayleaf and get out of here!" Brock said dogging the falling ruble.

"Brock you take misty and Pikachu and get out of here!" Ash said handing Pikachu to Brock.

"No way honey, I'm staying here with you!" Pikachu said stubbornly.

Listen honey, I love you and if something happens to both of us who will take care of the kids?

"Please Ash; I don't want you to leave me! I almost lost you twice; I won't let that happen again!" Pikachu said tears flooding her eyes.

Ash looked at Pikachu and kissed her as he held that kissed he took out a tranquiller and stuck it in her side cause her to pas out almost instantly.

"Ash, where did you get that?" Brock asked shocked.

"It was supposed to be for charizard if he got out of hand, now take her and misty and get to a safe place!

"I hope she forgives me for doing that." Ash said as Brock lifted up misty putting her over his shoulder.

"She'll get over it" Brock said with a smile and ran toward the exit.

Ash then rushed through the building searching for bayleaf.

"Bayleaf! Bayleaf please answer me!" Ash called out desperately as Onix crashed through the floor above casing more rubble to fall nearing hitting Ash.

Then he found her knocked out in a room.

"Bayleaf!" Ash called out and ran to her side.

"Come on wake up I have to get you out of here!" Ash said trying to lift her.

Suddenly with a loud crash the room seemed to have been cut from the foundation as it fell towards the ground.

Ash looked in horror as the room began to plummet to the ground with him and bayleaf still inside it.


	18. A POKEMON'S SACRAFICE

A POKEMON'S SACRFICE

"Wake up, Bayleef!" Ash yelled desperately as they plummeted towards the ground.

"Go, Swellow!!!" Ash yelled throwing his pokeball out.

Swellow came out of its pokeball and speed toward Ash and Bayleef at incredible speed.

Ash put his arms around Bayleef as Swellow griped him by the shirt lifting them both out of the plummeting structure just before it hit the ground with a huge crash.

Swellow struggled under there weight as he flew towards the ground.

"Wow, Bayleef…lay off the pokechow." Swellow said as he landed them both safely on the ground.

"Good job Swellow, return." Ash said huffing and puffing.

Just then Ash heard a cackling coming form a short distance away.

"Your refusal to die is beginning to annoying me boy." Chris said walking up to them followed closely by Onix who moved up to his side.

"My name is Ash Katchem, and don't you forget it!" Ash said furiously.

Chris's eye's widened.

"The Ash Katchem? I must say, this is a distinct honor. No wonder your Pikachu has such a profound effect on my research subjects…" Chris said in calm voice.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked still pissed off.

"Well, that blasted father of mine never agreed with my methods and constantly tried to stop me…one day I was nearing the end of my latest project…A Pikachu capable of dealing damage to any pokemon of any type regardless of it's natural resistances…just before I could install the obedience chip he stole it from me and gave it to the first trainer he saw…a trainer by the name of Ash Katchem."

Ash's eyes went wide in shock.

"You mean my fiancé was one of your experiments?" Ash asked forgetting everything around him.

"Yes she was...i did a lot of experimentation on that Pikachu, I even changed it's genetic make-up I suppose it's not such a surprise to me now that she was able to bare your children after all." This means that the litter is a unique race of pokemon…looks like I have more experimentation to do so after I have killed you I'll see what secrets your children hold."

"You will not harm my children or my fiancé!" Ash screamed charging at Chris.

"If you love your Pikachu that much you might as well be one yourself!" Chris said laughing as he pulled out another pellet and threw it at Ash.

The pellet hit Ash Square in the chest followed by a huge explosion leaving Ash knocked out on the ground.

Just then Bayleef opened her eyes and looked up to see Ash on the ground knocked out.

"You sick bastard! I'm going to make you regret this!" Bayleef screamed at Chris and began to glow.

"It can't be! Not way she can evolve in her weakened state!" Chris said aloud.

Bayleef then Evolved right in front of Chris and onix's eyes into Meganium!

Meganium smiled and shot her razorleaf at Chris.

"Onix get her!" Chris yelled as he dodged the razorleaf barely.

Onix charged at Meganium using tackle.

Meganium dodged it barely.

Meganium looked at Ash and again. But instead of seeing ash he saw a Pikachu buried in ash's clothes.

Meganium's eyes widened and turned to Chris.

"I see the pellet's taken effect…he should be easy to kill now that he's been turned into a Pikachu." Chris said and laughed manically.

Meganium tapped the pokeball on ash's belt and released Swellow.

"Take Ash and get out of here!" Meganium yelled to Swellow.

"Where is he?" Swellow asked looking around and went wide eyed when it hit him.

"How did this happen?" Swellow asked shocked.

"Psycho over here did it now get him out of here!!!" Meganium replied.

Swellow did as he was told barely evading Onix as he carried Ash off.

"NO! Get him now Onix!" Chris yelled.

Onix charged at Swellow but got tripped but Meganium's vines and fell flat on its face.

"You're not going to harm anyone ever again!" Meganium yelled.

"You have signed your on death warrant you stupid overgrown weed!" Chris yelled outraged at Swellow's escape.

"Bring it on Mr. Genius!" Meganium retorted.

"Onix use rockthrow!" Chris yelled.

Onix then began to throw random objects at Meganium.

Meganium dodged a lamp post barely but the car she could not and was hit badly with it.

Meganium stood up warily.

'Even a fully evolved pokemon can't stand up to the power of my research subjects!" Chris said maliciously.

"Finish her Onix!" Chris said turning around and walking away.

Onix hit her with his tail sending her flying.

Meganium cried out in pain as she landed. Her side was now bleeding heavily.

In a last ditch effort Meganium began to charge up for her solar beam as onix charged at her again.

"Ash Katchem…you were the best a pokemon could ever ask for…may you live a happy life with your true love." Meganium said and fired her solar beam hitting Onix with an ear piercing boom.

Chris turned a 180 almost immediately after hearing the explosion.

"Impossible!" Chris said in shock as he saw his Onix fall to ground its neck spurting blood where its head should have been.

Meganium then fell to the ground.

"At least that's one of them…Ash, the rest is up to you and Pikachu." Meganium said and closed her eyes her side bleeding even more heavily now.

"It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would" Meganium thought smiling as she took one last breath and breathed no more.


	19. PIKAWHAT!

Athors notes: I AM SOO EMBARASSED! I MESSED UP AND FORGOT TO ADD A CHAPTER..SO PLEASE LOOK BACK TO THE CHAPTER "THE POKEMON MATER RETURNS" TO READ WHAT HAPPENED IN THET PROPER ORDER.

PIKA-WHAT?!

Ash opened his eyes warily to see Brock, Misty, and professor Oak in the room.

"Hey, what happened?" Ash tried to say but all that came out of his mouth was "pika, Pikachu"

Ash looked down at himself to see he had yellow fur with two black stripes on his back and panicked.

"What happened to me?! Why am I a Pikachu?! Ash screamed but it all came out in pokespeak.

Just then Pikachu walked up to ash and slapped him hard a crossed the face.

"How dare you make me leave while you fought that maniac alone! Now look what happened to you! Honestly, Ash do you use your head? What if something worse happened to you than this? What would I have done? Your children would have lost their father! Do you think before you act EVER?" Pikachu screamed tears flooding in her eyes.

"That nutcase of a trainer did this to me?" Ash said after a few moments, Pikachu's slap had knocked him out of his panicked state.

"You know she was worried sick about you Ash. You're lucky she didn't thunderbolt you for that." Misty said with a smile.

Ash motioned for a notepad realizing they could not understand a word he was saying and Brock handed him one.

'What happened to me?" Ash wrote.

"Well to be quite honest Ash I'm not sure. What happened exactly?" Professor Oak said with a look of perplexity on his face.

"I remember Chris threatening my children and Pikachu I charged at him and him through a pellet at me. The next thing I know I'm a Pikachu and in here." Ash wrote.

After reading this Professor Oak groans.

That nutcase of a son of mine has done it again. Professor Oak said with a face palm.

"What do you mean Professor?" Misty asked curiously.

"My son Or rather my adopted son Christopher Oak was a gifted boy. He was Making Pokeblock by age 5 without a berry blender. I found him abandoned as a infant over near the Silver cave. I was shocked that he was in such good health when I found him. When no one claimed him as their own, I took him in." Professor Oak said with a serious look on his face.

Everyone looked in shock at this new set of news. No one spoke as they wanted to hear more.

"As he grew I noticed he had a knack for science. So I taught him everything I knew. His skill in pokemon genetics amazed me as it did many others. Eventually he became old enough to move out on his own. He showed his experiments to a few rich entrepreneurs and became famous. As time went on he got over confident with his skill…began to experiment on living pokemon. Eventually he killed one in his mad rage to change a Rapidash's genetics." Professor Oak said with a heavy sigh.

"That Lunatic!" Ash yelled forgetting he was still a Pikachu

"Umm..Honey..Here.".Pikachu said handing Ash the notepad.

"Eventually Geovoni got a hold of him. You can guess what happened then." Professor oak said with a frown.

"Chris is becoming way too dangerous! We need to stop him!" Brock said dramatically.

"Agreed, but we don't even know where to start looking." Professor oak said with a defeated look.

"Where's Bayleef?" Ash wrote.

At reading this professor oak just frowned.

"I'm afraid Bayleef was killed by Chris's Onix." Professor oak said his voice breaking as he spoke.

Ash's eyes began to swell up in tears.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! LET ME SEE HER NOW!" Ash screamed throwing the notepad to the side.

All professor oak did was point to the medic table in the room in silence.

Ash ran to the medic table and jumped on it and yanked off the cover.

"From what Swellow told me she evolved to protect you." Pikachu said jumping up next to him.

Ash put a paw on Meganium's head and stroked it softly as tears fell from his eyes dripping on the now withering flower pedals around her neck.

"Congratulations Bayleef...You finally…evolved." Ash said and then buried his face in Pikachu's arms sobbing loudly.

Pikachu just rubbed his back to try and comfort him.

"Now what we need to do is find a way to stop Chris. If he does what I think he's planning the whole world will be in jeopardy." Professor oak said with a serious look.

Ash looked at Pikachu then to professor oak and motioned for the notepad again.

"Then let's get started!" Ash wrote.

Suddenly the roof was yanked off by what looked like talons.

"Hello dad!" Chris said with a maniacal smile from on top of what looked like a huge Fearow.

"Chris Stop this non-sense now!" Professor oak yelled taking a pokeball from his belt.

"Go, Electrode!" professor oak yelled and electrode came out of its pokeball ready for battle.

Chris cackled manically.

"You honestly think that having a type advantage will help you? Chris said with an evil smile on his face.

Electrode use thunderbolt! Professor oak yelled.

Electrode shot a huge thunderbolt at Fearow.

"Pathetic! Fearow dodge!" Chris yelled.

Fearow dodged the attack with ease.

"Use sonic Boom!" Professor oak yelled and turned to ash and the others.

"Get out of here now!" professor oak yelled to them.

"We can't leave you! And I won't. Go, Articuno!" Misty said dramatically throwing out a pokeball releasing Articuno.

"We won't leave you to fight that nutcase alone! Go Onix!" Brock said throwing a pokeball out releasing Onix.

"And if you think I will you got another thing coming!" Ash Shouted in pokespeak sparks emitting from his cheeks.

Pikachu stood next to Ash with the same look sparks emitting from her cheeks as well.

Chris looked at everyone and laughed manically.

"If you think this is even close to enough to defeat me then you've already signed your own death warrants." Chris said with a cackling laugh.

"Articuno, whirlwind attack! Let's take this outside!" Misty yelled.

Articuno then began to flap her wings at a high speed causing Fearow and Chris to be blow away from the roof area.

"This is my battle not yours!" professor oak said in a loud but solemn tone.

"It's our battle too! What were you planning on fighting him alone?" Misty said with a look of "tell me your not serious!".

"I was…I mean to say…never mind let's get out there before he recovers!" professor oak said and they all ran out the front door with the exception of ash who stopped to stare at Meganium.

"I will make him pay for taking your life Meganium…I swear it!" Ash said quietly before following Pikachu out the door.


	20. TOGETHER WE STAND STRONG,ALONE WE FALL

TOGETHER WE STAND STRONG ALONE WE FALL

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Professor Oak ran outside to meet up with Chris and his Fearow who were still recovering from the whirlwind attack.

"Chris stop this non-sense at once! You'll only bring about another tragedy!" Professor Oak said with a look of sadness on his face.

"You mean like what happened with Mother? You took me from her and left her to die!" Chris said with a look of rage on her face.

"That's not true! She was already dead when I found you and her! Please don't do this Chris, you're my son." Professor Oak replied tears in his eyes.

"Son?! You lost your son long ago old man! Fearow, use Drill peck!" Chris yelled.

Fearow then charged at Professor Oak with its Drill peck attack.

"Articuno use barrier!" Misty yelled.

Articuno ran in front of professor oak and used its barrier attack.

The collision caused an ear splitting boom and filled the area with dust.

As simply stood there sparks emitting from his cheeks.

"Honey, Don't do anything stupid…you don't know how to handle being a Pikachu yet… let me handle this." Pikachu said and launched a Thunder attack on Fearow.

Chris jumped out of the way just in time and dodged the attack, Fearow was not as lucky.

With an Ear piercing screech Fearow fell to the ground.

"You're useless!" Chris yelled at Fearow Furiously.

Chris then pulled out a Device out of his pocket.

"Do you know what I do with useless birds?" Chris said with an evil smile.

Fearow's eyes widen in horror at the sight of the device in Chris's hand.

"I Fry them!" Chris yelled as he pressed the button on the device and began to laugh manically.

Fearow let out a screech of pain as its entire body seemed to be engulfed in an electrical storm that was emitting from within it.

Everyone looked in horror as Fearow turned to ashes right before there eyes.

This was more than Ash could take, he then charged at Chris as if by instinct using agility and tackles him to the ground.

"You murder! First Meganium, now this!" Ash screamed punching Chris as hard as he could on the ground.

"Get off me you rat!" Chris yelled taking Ash by the collar and throwing him to the ground and stood back up.

Pikachu then charged at Chris using Bolttackle.

"My Fiancé is no rat you fucking asshole!" Pikachu screamed hitting Chris dead on knock him to the ground again.

"ENOUGH! GO STEELIX!" Chris yelled throwing a pokeball out releasing Steelix.

"Steelix, use Iron Tail!" Chris yelled.

Steelix then absorbed several objects around him to prep his attack.

"Onix return, Go Ninetails!" Brock yelled recalling his Onix and throwing another pokeball out releasing Ninetails.

Articuno return, Go Gyarados!" Misty yelled recalling Articuno and throwing out another pokeball releasing Gyarados.

"Voltorb return, go Charmeleon!" Professor oak yelled recalling Voltorb and throwing out another pokeball releasing Charmeleon.

'Ninetails, Use Firespin attack! Brock yelled.

"Gyarados, use Hyperbeam attack!" Misty yelled.

"Charmeleon, use Fireblast attack! Professor oak yelled.

Ninetails Shot here Firespin attack engulfing Steelix in flames.

Gyarados fired a huge Hyperbeam exploding on impact with a ground shaking Explosion.

Steelix shook both attacks off and Knocked Charmeleon over 50 feet away using its Iron tail attack.

"Impossible!" Misty Yelled in shock.

"How could his pokemon be that strong?!" Brock said dramatically with same look of shock on his face.

Chris then laughed manically.

"It's simple. I altered this Steelix's DNA just like I do all my research subjects. It no longer has a weakness. And it makes all my research subjects elite above all others!" Chris said laughing manically.

"We need to fight together as a team or we don't stand a chance!" Brock said with a confirming tone.

Ash however wasn't listening. He once again charged at Chris but his Steelix knocked him back down to the ground causing his him to scream in agony as he hit the ground.

"Honey, are you ok?" Pikachu yelled running over to him.

"I'm fine, how do you do this?" Ash said with a groan of pain.

Pikachu despite all that was happening around could help but giggle at this.

"You get used to it after the first few iron tails over the head by your mother." Pikachu said with a smile.

"This is beginning to bore me, Steelix finish them!" Chris said with an evil grin.

Steelix then fired a Hyperbeam at everyone causing a huge explosion to occur.

When Ash came to Pikachu was next to him not moving.

"Pikachu, wake up!" Ash said in panic.

Pikachu groaned and looked at Ash.

"Thank god you're ok!" Ash said with tears in his eyes.

Ash looked around to see what looked like a cage he was in.

Pikachu sat up and gasped.

"No. not here…anywhere but here!" Pikachu screamed grabbing Ash's paw tightly.

"Where are we?" Ash asked looking through the bars.

"We are in Chris laboratory. The very place where he did all these horrible experiments on me!" Pikachu said sobbing.

"Mom, is that you?' came a voice from underneath them.

"Ashley? Honey, Where are you?! Pikachu said her voice sounding less panicky.

"Down here. This man came to grandma's house knocked her out and kidnapped us."

"Where are the others at honey?" Ash called out.

"Mommy who's that?" Josh's voice sounded from under them.

Pikachu let out a sigh.

"That would be your father dear. That madman who kidnapped you turned you father into a Pikachu like us."

"Cool! Can he change me into a human?" Jolts voice rounded from under them.

"This man is not cool by any means children...he means to do harm to us if we don't get out of here." Ash said in a fatherly tone.

Just then Chris walked in singing "what if god was one of us" in a horrible sounding voice before stopping to looking Ash and Pikachu's cage.

"Ah, so you two are awake. Good we can start the experiments now then." Chris said with an evil grin before walking away.

"You'll never get away with this!" Ash yelled in pokespeak.

"I can't even begin to tell you how many times I have heard that line" Chris said with an even bigger grin.

"Y-y-you understood me?" Ash said shocked.

"Well of course I did…my pokespeak translator never fails to tell me what you creatures are saying." Chris said in a confident tone.

"Heh…you need a machine to understand pokespeak...Well I never needed to understand my fiancé." Ash said in a similar tone.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you and your children are mine to experiment on…oh, the knowledge I shall obtain from tearing your children inside out. I can't wait!" Chris said with a giggle of excitement.

DON"T YOU EVEN THINK OF HARMING OUR CHILDREN! Ash roared sending a thundershock out but it was stopped by the bars.

Chris simply laughed.

"Two days as a Pikachu and your already learning to use their abilities…fascinating!" Chris said with a smile.

"You're never getting out of here. So you better get comfortable. That is until I start the experimentation that is. Chris said with a cackling laugh and walked out the door.


	21. THE GREAT ESCAPE AND

THE GREAT ESCAPE AND JOLT'S LIFE CHAGING EXPERINCE

"What are we going to do mommy?" Takisha asked in a scared voice.

"I don't know honey, I really don't know" Pikachu said and began to sob quietly in Ash's arms.

"We'll find a way out, we always do. How many times had team rocket kidnapped you and we got away from them dear?" Ash asked confidently.

Pikachu simply scoffed at this. "Honey, no offence but it's easy as fuck to trick those idiots" Pikachu said with a sarcastic look at Ash.

"I want to go home mommy." Josh said and began to cry.

"Its ok bro. we'll get out of here in no time. Right dad?" Alexa Said from under them holding Josh tightly.

"Of course we will honey." Ash said in a confident tone.

Just then the door swung wide open and Chris walked in a lab coat wearing rubber gloves.

"Now then, who will be the first one I will experiment on?" Chris said with a cackle.

"LEAVE OUR CHILDREN ALONE!!" Ash and Pikachu yelled in unison both sending thunderbolts at Chris but once again being stopped by the bars in front of them.

Chris opened the cage door under them and was immediately thundershocked by Alexa.

Chris looked stunned for a moment but only a moment.

"LEAVE MY BROTHERS ALONE!" Alexa screamed at Chris with a look of pure fury in her eyes.

Chris looked at Alexa and laughed while backhanding her knocking her to the back of the cage leaving her dazed.

He then grabbed Jolt by the collar and pulled him out of the cage.

Alexa then came out of her daze and charge at Chris using agility but hit her head on the bars as Chris slammed the cage door shut knocking herself out.

All Jolt could do was squirm as Chris carried him by the collar to the door leading to another part of his lab.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Pikachu screamed as she saw Jolt being carried to the back room and began to sob loudly as the door slammed shut.

"Please no, not my boy anything but my son!" Pikachu wailed looking at the closed door and began to hit the bars.

"I will not stand by and what my son go through what I did!" Pikachu said with a look of rage in her eyes and began to use bolt tackle against the bars.

"Let me help honey, I may not know much about being a Pikachu but I will not stand by and watch or boy get experimented on by that mad man!" Ash said and attempted to use a thunderbolt but wound up shocking himself.

Pikachu looked at Ash and realized what he had done to himself and walked over to him.

"You need to build up a charge and Push outward on your electrical sacs otherwise you'll always wind up shocking yourself dear." Pikachu said softly.

"What do you mean by push outward on my electrical sacs?" Ash asked confused.

Pikachu had to think on this one." It's like when you take a shit out of your ass, except your pushing out of your electrical sacs Instead of your ass." Pikachu said with a teachers tone.

"It's like taking a shit out of my cheeks?" Ash said with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Hey, it's not easy explaining this. It always came natural to me once I evolved into what I am now." Pikachu said annoyed.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to piss you off, I just want to be able to get to our son as quickly as possible." Ash said trying to sound brave.

"You know when you piss me off dear, now let's try again" Pikachu said with a look of confidence.

"Ok, here I go." Ash said as sparks began to emit out of his cheeks and once again tried to launch a thundershock out at the bars but wound up hitting Pikachu with it.

Pikachu let out a loud"PII-KKAA!!" As her hind end was hit with the thundershock. All Ash could do was look all her with a look of embarrassment on his face as a sweat drop could be seen dripping down the back of his head.

" Sorry honey" Ash said blushing deep red.

"It's ok dear, try again" Pikachu said rubbing her rump.

Mommy what are you doing up there? Josh asked curiously.

'Trying to train your father dear." Pikachu said in an exhausted tone.

"Isn't that what he's supposed to do with you mom?" Cody asked confused.

"Oh, the irony of it all" Ash thought to himself as he readied himself to try again.

All Pikachu could do was giggle at this but almost immediately turned back to her husband." One more time dear, remember to focus on your target." Pikachu said in a confident tone.

"Ok dear, one last time." Ash said with a look of determination in his eyes.

With a loud" PI-KA-CHUUU!!!" he shot a thunderbolt strait at the bars hitting them on target.

"Congrats honey, you officially a Pikachu" Pikachu said with a smile.

Suddenly the bars popped open in front of them followed by the sound of two very familiar voices.

"Prepare for trouble." Said a female voice.

"Make it double." Came another voice that sounded male.

"To protect the world from devastation..." The female voice said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation..." The male voice said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love..." the female said pulling out a rose.

"...To extend our reach to the stars above." The male said also pulling out a rose.

"Jessie…" Jessie said in a sexy tone.

"James…" James said in a similar tone.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light..." Jessie said in a preppy voice.

"...surrender now or prepare to fight." James said and through the rose down.

What do you want?! Ash said in pokespeak.

"We have come to rescue you course…what a min...The twerp is pika-sized?" James said looking shocked.

And how are we understanding you if you're a Pikachu? Jessie asked even more confused.

"We don't have time for this now; our son is in grave danger! Will you help us?" Pikachu said looking at Jessie and James cautiously.

"Of course, why else would we come if not to help you?" James asked confidently.

"To kidnap our children" Ash said plainly.

. At this team rocket sweat dropped. "Well that was the idea at first. But this Chris fellow is going too far." James said balling up his fists.

Jessie elbowed James hard in the side. "James tell them the real reason why we came here." Jessie said with an angry glare at James.

"Ok, the truth is we have spent a long time in jail and we fell guilty for what we have done to you, to Pikachu, and to our friend…meowth." James said letting a genuine tear drip from his eye.

Meanwhile in the back room Jolt was laying strapped down to the end table unable to move.

"Let me go!" Jolt said in an angry voice.

"Now why would I do that? The experimentation hasn't event begun." Chris said with an evil grin on his face.

Chris then pulled out a needle and walked towards Jolt with it."Hehe...You may feel a slight twinge of pain but it will all subside soon." Chris said with a cackle.

"No, please don't hurt me!" Jolt said tears swelling in his eyes with fear.

Chris simply ignored Jolts pleas and jabbed the needle in his side.

Jolt screamed out in agony as Chris injected the contents of the needle inside him.

Jolts body began to feel limp as he passed out.

Sometime later….

Jolt awoke to see the straps had been taken off him sat up and realized he felt different right away. He looks at his paws except they looked different. Almost human but not quite.

Jolt then walked over to what looked like a mirror, looked in and screamed.

His body has become that of a 3 year old Childs except he still retained his Pikachu looks. Jolt looked at himself put his paws on his ears they were still the same.

"What he fuck did he do to me?" Jolt said in pokespeak.

"I granted your wish. You are now human. Well almost anyways…I just need to administer this one last vile and you will look completely human." Chris said holding up a needle.

"No, this isn't what I wanted at all! You Crazy loony!" Jolt said launching a thunderbolt at Chris hitting him dead on shattering the vile in his hand.

Just then the door was knocked down by Jessie and James.

Ash and Pikachu rushed in to see Chris on the ground dazed and a 3 year old sized Jolt.

"Oh, no we we're too late!" Pikachu sobbed running to Jolt and hugging him.

James picked up Chris and punched him knocking him to the wall. "Reverse this now!" James said with a look of rage in his eyes.

"I can't, you pathetic moron. Once I alter something's DNA it's irreversible." Chris said looking back at James with resentment as if he was looking at a piece of garbage.

Chris then hit a button sitting a crossed the room by throwing the remainder of the vile causing an alarm to go off.

"It's time for us to blast off Again!" Jessie and James said in unison running out the door leaving Ash and the others behind.

"Let's get out of here!" Ash yelled over the loud alarm going off.

The whole family then bolted out the door looking for an exit.

"Where's an exit in this place?" Ash yelled over the alarm to Pikachu.

"I don't remember, everything here was a blur to me." Pikachu yelled back in a panicky voice.

"Ok, then this way!" Ash yelled motioning for his family to follow him.

They ran down a hall and ran into a group of men and women dressed I clothes with a big red "R" on them.

"There they are, get them!" A rocket grunt yelled.

Pikachu simply raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Ok kids on the count of three you know what to do." Pikachu said grinning evilly and the kids began to emit sparks out of there cheeks.

The rocket grunts froze s they realized what was about to happen.

"One…two…THREE!" Pikachu yelled as the entire family Tunderbolted the Rocket grunts.

The Rocket grunts simply screamed in pain and fell unconscious on the ground after a moment.

"Ok, let's go!" Ash said motioning once again for his family to follow him.

They all got to a door and Ash tried to jump up to push the door open but could not reach.

"I can't reach it" Ash said and looked back to see a bunch of rocket grunts coming with Chris leading them.

"You won't escape me that easily my precious experiments" Chris said with an evil laugh.

Jolt looked down the hall and then back at the door." Let me try dad" jolt said with a confident tone.

Ash moved to the side to give Jolt free room.

Jolt then jumped up and barely grabbed the door handle, pulled and opened the door.

"Everyone run!" Ash yelled and the entire family ran out the door with the exception of jolt who stayed.

Pikachu turned around to look at her son still inside.

"Jolt honey, come on! We've got to get out of here!" Pikachu screamed at him.

Jolt simply stood there and shook his head. "I'm a freak now mom. I can't go with you... I'll hold them off, now run!" jolt said with tears in his eyes.

"No, Jolt! Don't do this! Come on you can still make it!" Pikachu pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"I love you mom…don't forget me" Jolt said took a backward glance and slammed the door shut just as the faint image of a lab coat could be seen.

"Jolt, no! Please no! Come on! Don't do this! We came so far…please open that door!" Pikachu said banging on the door sobbing.

"Come on! We can't stay here!" Ash said putting his arms around Pikachu and began to drag her away.

"No, Jolt's still in there! We can't leave him!" Pikachu screamed sobbing as she kicked and squirmed to try and get out of Ash's arms.

Ash then whirled Pikachu and around so that he was face to face with her.

"He did it for his family honey! He loves us, all of us! Don't make his sacrifice for us be for nothing! We have to go now!" Ash said in a Angry but compassionate tone.

Pikachu took one last look at the door as it looked like it had been melted by something from the inside to prevent people to get out and ran with the rest of her family her tears flying in the wind as she ran.

Chris finally managed to open the door, looked around and hit the door.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" He screamed in furious voice that echoed throughout the town.


	22. A BROTHER'S REVENGE

A BROTHER'S REVENGE

Ash and his family had been running for what seemed like miles and were running though a lush meadow when Josh stopped.

"Can we stop for a moment mommy?" Josh asked in a breathless tone.

"No honey we must keep moving or that psycho will catch up to us." Pikachu said softly.

"Maybe we should stop for a moment honey. The whole litter is tired." Ash said looking at his children.

Sure enough every single one of them was huffing and puffing from exhaustion.

"Everyone here?" Ash said performing a head count.

"Not everyone…is here" Pikachu said and began to cry softly.

Ash walked over to Pikachu and held her tightly. "Don't worry honey; we'll go back for him soon. But our main priority is getting the kids to safety."

"Who knows what horrible experiments he's doing to our son right now" Pikachu said and began to sob loudly.

As the wind blew softly though the meadow Ash could feel the cool breeze brush against his fur as he held Pikachu his arms. He looked around and let out a gasp at what he saw.

"Honey, look at this." Ash said pointing to a patch at the meadow.

Pikachu turned around to see a gravestone sitting in a distance. "Meowth's grave…oh my gosh. We ran this far?" Pikachu said looking shocked at what she saw.

Ash and Pikachu walked over to the gravestone and looked at it once more. But something else was written under it this time.

HERE LIES MEOWTH

A great hero who risked his life for his friends.

May he live forever in our hearts.

And a proud member of team rocket.

"Jessie and James must have been here." Pikachu remarked.

"And it's too bad I wasn't here to kill them" Came a voice from behind the gravestone.

"Who's there?!" Ash said in a brave tone sparks emitting from his cheeks.

"I would be Meo; I am Meowth's twin brother. And you are?" Meo said eying ash suspiciously.

"Ash Katchem, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry for what happened to your brother." Ash said bowing his head at Meowth's gravestone.

"Team rocket will pay dearly for this; I have left the gang in search of them for my revenge." Meo said bawling up a paw.

"Jessie and James have apparently turned a new leaf. So I'm sure-"But Ash was cut off by Meo slashing a leaflet next to him.

"No! They will never change! They must die for killing my brother!" Meo said with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

Pikachu recognized this look right away, it was the same look she had on her face when team rocket had first killed meowth. He was dead serious and she knew it.

"Meo, take my advice…this path you are on will only lead to pain." Pikachu said with a serious look in her eyes.

"I don't care, don't preach to me mousy, Cause this meowth has his mind set and I won't stop until I see the lifeless corpse of Jessie and James lying before me!" Meo said with the same look on his face.

"Can you do me one lat favor Meo?" Pikachu asked looking at her children then back to Meo.

Meo cleared his throat"What do you need?"

"Can you please contact your gang leader and ask him to escort my children to safety?" Pikachu asked looking back at her children.

"I told you, I left them…my vow no longer holds with them anymore. If they saw me now they'd kill me in a heartbeat for leaving the gang. Don't you see? I gave up everything, I have nothing left but my thirst for revenge" Meo said looking at her with the same fury in his eyes as before.

"Then you take them to safety, please I need you to do this for me. Jolt's life is in danger! The longer we spend debating the shorter time my son has to live!" Pikachu said and began to sob again.

"On one condition, you bring Jessie and James to me." Meo said in a mellow voice.

"We can't do that!" Ash said outraged and what he was asking.

"I don't know what you were thinking, but I owe you nothing! When I saved your life I was keeping the Vow I made to my brother…and I fulfilled that vow. So what's it going to be?" Meo said glaring at Ash and Pikachu.

"Very well, we will bring Jessie and James to you…your nothing like your brother. And revenge solves nothing you mangy cat!" Pikachu said glaring at Meo.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-slap!" Meo was cut off by Pikachu slapping him a crossed the face with her paw.

"Don't say another word to me! The only reason I am even leaving my children's side is to save Jolt. So follow your little path of revenge…and so help me, if any of my children have a single scratch on them…" Pikachu Runs up to Meo at incredible speed and grabs him by the neck before he could react lifting him in the air. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Pikachu said with the same look of rage in her heart that she had when she had killed Team rockets pokemon. After her rage had pasted she suddenly dropped him." I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…please take my children to safety" Pikachu said walking away looking like she had seen a ghost.

Meo fell to the ground and coughed for a moment before looking back at her with a mixed look of shock and fury. "very well, on my honor I will protect your children with my life." Meo said looking at Pikachu as he stood up.

Pikachu turned back to her children and walked up to them." Kids your mom and dad need to go for awhile, but we'll be back as soon as we get your brother back." Pikachu said with a tear in her eye.

"Don't worry mom, I will protect them" Alexa said sounding brave.

"I'm sure you will dear, now go with Meo and be careful" Pikachu said smiling.

"I will take them to your house in New Bark Town, they should be safe there" Meo said walking up to them.

"Thank you, Meo" Pikachu said and looked to Ash" Are ready dear?

"Yes, let's go get our boy back." Ash said looking confidently.

Pikachu gave each of her children a hug before running off with Ash back towards Chris's lab

"I'm coming Jolt, Be strong, And don't give up!" Pikachu thought to herself as she ran with Ash through the meadow.


	23. PIKACHU’S PAST REVEALED!

PIKACHU'S PAST REVEALED!

The wind wiped though Ash's and Pikachu's fur as they used there agility to run back to the lab.

"I'm coming son, hold on! I will make Chris pay dearly for what he's done to you, to Meganium, to everyone!" Ash thought as he suddenly picked up speed moving even fast than Pikachu.

As they approached the lab they cam to a dead stop. "How do we get in?" Ash asked looking at Pikachu.

Pikachu looked around at the Red bricked building. It looked like there was no way that they could reach. Pikachu then walked up to the building and pushed her paw on a single brick causing a passage to appear.

"Don't ask me how I knew honey, because I can't even answer that for myself." Pikachu said looking at Ash's shocked face.

"How do I know so much about this place? It doesn't make since!" Pikachu thought to herself trying to remember other things about this place when suddenly her head started to throb; she then passed out on the floor of the passage way they were in.

"Honey, Pikachu say something! What's wrong?" Ash said Lifting up Pikachu and staring at her.

But Pikachu could not hear Ash or anyone for that matter as she had fallen into a dream…

FLASHBACK

Pikachu opened her eyes groggy. "Where am I?" she thought as she looked around the room.

As Pikachu looked around the room she saw a man in a lab coat approach her.

"Hello, my fine little specimen. And how are we feeling today?" A voice said to her.

"Who are you?" Pikachu said in pokespeak

"My name is Christopher Oak. And I am going to help you become the strongest pokemon of them all." Chris said with a kind smile on his face.

"Wait, you understood me? And what do you mean the strongest pokemon of them all?" Pikachu asked in confusion.

Chris walked over to a large device and pointed to it. "This is a pokemon language translator. It is a marvel of my own genius. And I can help you become the strongest pokemon of them all with my strength enhancing drugs no pokemon type with ever be able to resist your attacks and no pokemon will be able to hurt you. I will eliminate all your weaknesses making you invincible! " Chris said with a confident smile on his face.

"I will be invincible? Can you actually do that?" Pikachu asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Of course I can my fine little specimen. And all you need to do to start the process is let me inject you with this needle right here" Chris said giving the needle in his hand a small squirt.

"My name is not specimen it's Julian." Julian said annoyed.

"Julian, and who gave you that wonderful name dear?" Chris asked as he came closer to Julian with the needle.

"My mother did, she always loved giving her kids human names for some odd reason." Julian said looking at the needle she began to shuffle her feet as she always did when she was unsure or embarrassed about something." Come to think of it, where is my mom? Where are my brothers and sisters?! Julian said looking around franticly.

"They have been dead for over a month now dear. I'm afraid they didn't comply with what I had in mind so I had them Eliminated. The same thing will happen to you my dear if you don't comply" Chris said plainly the kind smile disappearing off his face being replaced by a maniacal look on his face.

Julian then began to back up with a look of horror on her face."Y-y-you killed my family?! Mom, Koda, Ashlie, Alexia…you killed them all?" Julian said with a mixture of Sorrow and rage building within her.

Pikachu then launched a thunderbolt at Chris but not before he had jabbed the needle in her neck causing her to pass out almost instantly.

END FLASHBACK

Pikachu opened her eyes to see Ash still holding her.

"Honey, you're awake! Thank goodness. I was so worried about you." Ash said smiling at her.

Pikachu stood up and put a paw on her head. "I…remember…what happened to me here, at least part of it." Pikachu turned to Ash as tears began to swell in her eyes. "He killed my entire family, my mom, my brothers and sisters all of them!" Pikachu said tears now flooding from her eyes. "Our Children, I named every single one of them after my brothers and sisters with even knowing it." Pikachu said tears still falling from her eyes.

Ash looked at Pikachu and hugged her tightly." Honey, we will make him pay for everything he's done. He will regret the day he ever met Ash Katchem!" Ash said holding her even more tightly.

"And there's something else too…I Remember I real name that my mom gave me…" Pikachu said looking at Ash.

"Really, what is it then honey?" Ash asked calmly.

"It's….Julian, my real name is Julian." Julian said finally taking her paw off her head and looking at Ash.

Ash stood there for a moment this new information seemed to be setting in with him. "Julian, that's a beautiful name you have dear" Ash said giving her a small kiss.

Suddenly the walls in the passage they were in started to close in on them.

"He knows we're here, RUN!" Julian said grabbing Ash's paw and using agility to dash down the passage as the walls creped ever closer to crushing them.

Ash finally regained his balance and ran along side of Julian down the passage as the walls were becoming so close to them now Ash could make out blood stains as he looked to the left side of the passage.

"The exit is closing in! We aren't going to make it!" Ash yelled horrified.

Julian looked ahead and realized Ash was right, the exit was closing rapidly as they approached it and Julian knew they would not make unless she did something drastic." Grab my tail Honey and hold on for dear life!" Julian yelled.

"What do you mean grab your tail?" Ash yelled back confused.

"SHUT UP AND DO IT!" Julian screamed as they only had seconds before the walls crushed them.

Ash grabbed Julian's tail and let out a loud "PII-KAAA!!" as Julian suddenly picked up incredible speed leaving Ash hanging on mid-air by her tail.

"We aren't going to make it! Ash yelled horrified as he began to feel the wall pressing against his fur.

Julian saw they were only a few feet from the door and used her tail to catapult Ash forward sending him flying though the door.

Ash fell face first into the concrete in the next room and looked up franticly to see Julian jump though the door just before it closed with a loud THUD!!! behind her.

They were now in a very dark room with no light.

"How did you do that dear?" Ash asked breathless.

But Julian couldn't answer that because her head began to throb once again causing her to pass out on the concrete floor.

FLASH BACK

Julian opened her eyes to see herself in a cage with steel bars and instantly launched a thunderbolt at them but nothing happened.

"Where am I? What did you do to me?!" Julian yelled at a man sitting at his desk.

"I have genetically altered your DNA my wonderful specimen. And with great success I might add. We just need to perform some standard tests to make sure you are truly invincible" The man Said smiling at her.

"I don't care about your stupid tests Chris! LET MEOUT OF HERE NOW!" Julian yelled at Chris with a look of fury in her eyes.

"As you wish, my dear." Chris said pressing a button causing the bottom of Julian's cage to open sending her plummeting do with a loud thud! on the ground below her.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Julian asked standing up feeling dazed but still ok.

"Test one is complete, and you passed with flying colors my dear." Chris's voice boomed through a speaker.

"What test? You just dropped me from-gasps" Julian looked up and stopped mid sentence as she looked up realizing she had fallen not merely a few feet but hundreds of feet seeing the hole above her looking very small now.

"You were saying? Now let test two begin." Chris's voice boomed once more from the speaker followed by a loud rumbling and some growling.

Julian looked on in horror to see a fully evolved Golem walk though the door that had seemly appeared from no where.

The Golem immediately used its rollout attack and charged at Julian.

Julian was hit once hard by the Golem sending her flying into the wall causing her to cry out in pain as she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"STAND UP AND FIGHT IT! I WON'T STAND FOR FAILURE!" Chris's voice boomed causing Julian to snap out of her fear and remember what Chris did to her family..

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING MY FAMILY!" Julian with a deep Hatred for Chris in her heart lunching a thunderbolt at the Golem causing it to stop dead in it's tracks and fall to the ground. Pikachu walked up to the Golem and gasped in horror.

"Test two is a great success. I am very impressed with your abilities my dear." Chris's voiced boomed once again from the speaker however Julian wasn't listening as she was too focused on the Charred corpse that lay in front of her.

"D-d-did I do that?" Julian asked in a terrified tone looking at the corpse.

"What kind of question is that? Of course you did. Thanks to my strength enhancing drugs and DNA alterations to your genetic structure you are the ultimate pokemon. Immune to all Types and superior in power 10 fold." Chris said in a confident tone.

"This isn't what I wanted at all…no…Please no! I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE THIS! CHANGE ME BACK PLEASE!" Julian screamed as she put her front paws over eyes and she began to sob.

All that could be heard now was Chris's maniacal laughter as she laid there sobbing.

END FLASHBACK

"CHANGE ME BACK PLEASE!" Julian screamed as she woke up with a start sobbing with tears in her eyes sitting upright.

Ash immediately rushed to her side. "What happened honey? What did you see?" Ash asked looking at Julian sob uncontrollably.

"I-I-In my dream…I-I-I killed a pokemon for no reason! I'm a freak! That psycho Chris turned me into a freak! He's done something to my mind! When I become angry I feel the uncontrollable rage and I do things I would never do! Julian sobbed.

Ash attempted to comfort her by putting his paw on her shoulder but she batted it away. "DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M A FREAK!" Pikachu screamed causing Ash to be taken back.

But instead of leaving her alone he turned her around and gave her a passionate kiss. Julian was taken by surprise by this but did not resist feeling her lovers lips pressed against hers sending her into a momentary bliss as she returned the kiss.

"No matter what you've become I'll always love you Julian." Ash said breaking the kiss and looked at Julian.

Julian looked into Ash's eyes and saw the same passion in them as the day her proposed to her.

"Since he knows we are here I guess the element of surprise is gone, we'll have to rethink our strategy. Ash said scratching his head with his hind paw sitting down.

Julian just sat there for a moment looking at the man who was now a Pikachu that she feel in love with and smiled. "Yes, we'll have to rethink our strategy. But right now we need to keep moving." Julian said softly.

Julian walked a few feet before letting out a loud "PII-KAA!" in a high pitched scream as she stumbled over a large bone on the ground and stared at it realizing it was the remains of something.

Ash rushed over to her side upon hearing her scream "Honey are you ok?! What happened?!" Ash asked running to her side but all Julian could do was lift her paw and point as she somehow had lost her voice.

"It looks like the remains of a pokemon." Ash said looking horrified as he got a better look at the remains.

Julian started to creep closer to the pokemon's decayed corpse and a deep feeling of dread and guilt began to overwhelm her as she began to see the entire corpse. "This…was the Golem I killed when Chris was performing those tests on me. Julian said finally after what seemed to be an unsettling silence.

"You killed a rock-type pokemon?" Ash asked in a shocked but quiet tone.

But Julian could not answer because of a loud rumbling could be heard from a short distance away followed by a loud growling sound. Julian pushed Ash out of the just in time to be knocked backward by something in the darkness but she recovered mid-air landing on the and pushed off it instantly using her quick attack to charge at the unknown foe.

Julian's attack connected dead on as the foe let out a loud "syther!" sending it into the opposing wall with a loud crash. Meanwhile Ash had only just recovered from being pushed to the side moments before Julian's attack had connected.

"It's a Scyther Julian!" Ash called out to her trying to spot Julian in the darkness.

Julian then landed a mere few feet from where Ash landed and looked at him" You going to lend a paw, or sit there with your Chu cock sticking out?" Julian said in a humorous tone pointing her tail quickly towards Ash's legs and sure enough he had miraculously gotten an erection.

For a moment all Ash could do was go beat red but the Scyther coming out of the darkness snapped him out of it.

"Do you like rough sex dear?" Julian asked as she quickly evaded a slash attack from the Scyther.

"Is this the right time to be discussing this honey?" Ash said also dodging the slash attack and retailed with a thunderbolt.

"The perfect time dear, what better time to ask questions than when you're fighting for your life." Julian said with a smirk clocking the Scyther a crossed the faces with an iron tail attack send it face first into the wall with a loud crash.

Ash and Julian both looked at each other for a moment and then simultaneously looked to see the Scyther charging at them again with a quick attack which they both dodged with ease.

"Remind me to fuck the hell out of you when this is all over" Ash said with a grin on his face as they both landed side-by-side a few feet from the Scyther.

Julian grabbed Ash by the shoulders and kissed him passionately."Umm...Honey, as much as I would love to fuck you right now we have more pressing matters at hand." Ash said breaking the kiss and staring into her eyes.

"Julian looked back at him and then to the Scyther as it began to charge at them again." Together dear?" Julian said with a smile and sparks emitting from her cheeks.

"Always" Ash replied sparks now emitting from his cheeks as well.

Ash and Julian then both launched a thunderbolt at the Scyther simultaneously Knocking to the wall and fall flat on the ground not moving.

"Is it dead?" Julian asked the dread once again swelling inside her.

"No, it's just knocked out." Ash said walking up close enough to the Scyther to hear it breathing.

"Very well done my fine specimens." Chris's voice rang from within the room.

"WHERE IS MY SON YOU BASTARD!" Julian yelled into the darkness.

"You'll see him soon enough but for now I suggest you find the exit otherwise you will never see him again" Chris's voice rang once again and a loud rumbling could be heard from above them.

"Is this place lab or a set from the Indiana Jones movies?! "Ash said as he saw the ceiling begin to close in on them.

"You can ask Chris that after we kill him." Julian said franticly looking for a door.

Suddenly the ceiling emitted large spikes as it drew closer to them. "Yep, Definitely a set from the Indiana Jones movies" Ash remarked with a small gulp as he helped Julian search for the door.

Ash's paw franticly skimmed the wall until it hit a panel which slid A portion of wall open star trek style shedding light into the room.

Ash and Julian both ran into the doorway and into another room.

The room had several large glass tubes in it with creatures inside it that looked horribly disfigured alone the other sides of the room were a few other glass tubes but had the words cryogeneration chamber written on them.

Julian walked up to them and immediately dashed to the one marked failed specimen and gasped with one paw over her mouth." It's my mother; Chris told me he killed my mom and my family." Julian said tears swelling up in her eyes.

"It says her vitals are normal which means she's perfectly healthy too" Ash said as he jumped up to look at the computer screen.

"Can we release her?" Julian said with a glint of hope in her voice.

"Already working on that dear…DAMN! It's encoded with a password." Ash said kicking the mouse with his hind paw.

"Jessica…that's the password." Julian said slowly.

Ash looked at Julian in disbelief." How do you know that's the password? If I get this wrong it may shut down killing your Mother." Ash said looking at her.

"Because…that's his mother's name." Julian said once again slowly.

"Who's mother's name?" Ash asked still clueless.

"Chris's mother's name" Julian said as the all too familiar throbbing began to swell in her head again. "Ash…I'm going to-"But she did not finish that sentence as she passed out cold on the glass chamber

FLASHBACK

Julian once again opened her eyes as she looked around she was in a cage once again. But Chris was no where to be seen. Instead an aged man walked up to the cage and looked in it.

"Time to get you out of here, before he returns…quickly into the pokeball!" The aged man said pulling out a pokeball it sticking inside the cage.

"Why are you helping me? And why do I need to go into that pokeball I hate prisons!" Julian said with a bit of resentment.

"Do you want to live past tomorrow? If you do then get into the pokeball now! Otherwise you may not!" The aged man said in a slightly commanding tone but gentle still.

Footsteps could now be heard approaching the room. At this point Julian reacted on impulse and let the pokeball capture her.

The next thing she knew she was being released out of her pokeball to see a young boy still dressed in his pajamas standing before her.

'Hi Pikachu!" The boy said happily picking her up by the waist not realizing he was holding her by her breasts.

Julian, outraged by what seemed to be this boy's lack of self control, thundershocked him almost instantly upon being lifted into the air.

The boy fell back ward with his feet comically in the air still holding Julian up.

"Here Ash, Your pokedex and your pokeballs. These are essential for becoming a pokemon master." The aged man said.

"Thank you professor Oak! I Ash Katchem will become the greatest pokemon master of them all with your help of course right Pikachu?" Ash said still not realizing he was still holding her by her breasts.

Julian thought he clearly had not got the hint to back off and thundershocked him again as Professor Oak was handing him his Pokedex Shocking them both.

The Boy walked outside with Julian close by with what looked like Ash's family and friends standing outside waiting for them.

"Is that your new pokemon dear?" Ash's mom asked pointing to Pikachu.

"Yep, Pikachu is my first pokemon. With Pikachu at my side I will become a pokemon master in no time!" Ash said confidently.

"I packed you some things dear your sneakers, jeans, shirts, underwear, snacks, hot chocolate, rubber gloves, and a clothesline so you can dry your clothes off." Ash's mom said piling them in his arms.

"I'm a pokemon trainer now mom, I can take care of myself now." Ash said looking very embarrassed.

"Aren't pokemon supposed to be in there pokeballs?" Ash's mom asked curiously.

"Oh, yah. Back into the pokeball now Pikachu." Ash said tossing the pokeball at Julian in an attempt to return her.

"If you think I'm going back in that miniature prison your crazy!" Julian thought batting the pokeball back at Ash.

Ash caught the pokemon with a shocked look on his face "Come on, Pikachu back in the pokeball" Ash said slightly irritated tossing the pokeball back once again to return Julian to the pokeball.

"Hell, no!" Julian thought batting the pokeball back again.

Ash continued trying to return her to her pokeball several times before she finally head butted it back. "I said no you fucking prick!" Julian thought to herself as she head butted the pokeball one last time into Ash's hand.

Ash then picks Julian up once again not realizing he was holding her by her breasts. "Weird." Ash's mom remarked.

"You don't take the hint do you asshole?" Julian thought thundershocking Ash and the crowd.

"Those rubber gloves your mom gave you may come in handy." Professor Oak said as he watched Ash and the crowd being shocked.

"W-w-why?!" Ash yelled still being shocked by Julian.

"Rubber blocks electricity." Professor Oak replied.

Shortly after Professor Oak said that Julian stopped shocking the entire crowd and they passed out on the ground with Julian standing there. "That'll make you think twice before touching my breasts again asshole." Julian thought to herself smiling.

After everyone had recovered Ash put on the rubber gloves and used the Clothesline his mom had gave him to drag her along.

Ash stopped in the middle of a meadow "Is it going to be like this…the whole way? Ash said stopping and looking at Pikachu.

"As far as I'm concerned I'd rather not be within 5 feet of you." Pikachu thought to herself.

"So what's your name?" Ash asked.

"As if you can understand me…but I'll humor you." Julian thought and said her name in pokespeak with her mouth wide open.

"Well that was a dumb question. I guess your name is all you can say huh." Ash said looking into her mouth.

"Come a little closer so I can bite your nose off" Julian thought to herself but Ash didn't move any closer so she closed her mouth.

Just then a Pigey flew by and landed near them in the meadow.

'Go after it Pikachu!" Ash command but Julian simply sat there.

"As if I'm going to do what you tell me. "Julian thought sourly to herself.

"Ok, I'll undo the rope and take off the gloves. Better?" Ash asked curiously.

"Thank you, I'll now go and take a seat in this tree and bid you goodbye!" Julian thought as she ran from Ash and climbed up the tree.

"Fine, I'll capture that Pigey on my own with out your help!" Ash said in a cocky tone and began to slowly creep up to the bird pokemon.

"Oh, I've got to see this." Julian thought to herself giggling silently.

Ash slowly creped up to the Pigey and took off his jacket. "Nice pigey, good Pigey, GOT YOU!" Ash said tackled the bird pokemon trying to hold it under his jacket only to be blow away by it's gust attack.

This was too hilarious for Julian. She rolled on her back laughing as Ash was blown onto his ass. Just then the Pigey used its sand attack flying off leaving ash coughing and gagging. Julian saw and this and laughed even harder her ribs now hurting from laughing so hard.

Ash then picks up and rock tossing it up and down in one hand as he sees a shadow he thinks is the Pigey. Ash then chucks the rock at the shadow at it and hits the shadow square in the head.

"I got it!" Ash cheered but his cheer turned to uneasiness as the shadow turned out to be a Spearow.

The Spearow then charges at Julian and starts to attack her. "Hey! Get the fuck off me! That idiot over there threw the rock at you not me!" Julian said dodging the Spearow's attack and falling to a tree limb.

"Hey! Get away from Pikachu! It didn't throw the rock I did!" Ash yelled but the Spearow wasn't listening.

"Sure…you say that after it attacks me." Julian thought bitterly.

Just then the Spearow makes a turn and dive at Julian again."Ok fine. You want to play hardball? I'm game!" Julian yelled launching a thundershock at the Spearow causing it to cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

The Spearow then sits up and Calls out to its Flock. Suddenly the sky is filled with Spearow as they fly towards Ash and Julian.

"Umm…you see when I said "you want to play hard ball" I meant…oh...Shit…" Julian said and began to run with Ash not far behind her.

The Spearow were now catching up to Ash and Julian and began to attack them as the neared a cliff.

Ash and Julian got to the cliff and stopped Julian now was heavly wounded as she fell to the ground weak. Ash looked back at the flock and back to Julian" A fine mess you've gotten me into. You-hey, what are you doing?!" Julian yelled as Ash scooped her up and jumped in the river.

Ash and Julian were at the mercy of the cruel river currents when suddenly Ash was yanked out of the river onto the side by a young girl. "Are you ok?" the girl asks Julian.

"I'm fine, thank you." The girl then glares at Ash slapping him. "Not you, your pokemon! How could you let it get into this condition!?" The Girl asked outraged.

"Idiot." Pikachu managed to utter meekly unheard by the girl or Ash as her pain had caused her to become so weak she could barely move let alone talk"

Just then the flocks of Spearow were catching up to them." No time to talk I got to run! I'll bring your bike back I promise! Ash yelled scooping Julian up and putting her in the basket as he jumped on the back and peddled off leaving the girl screaming "BRING MY BIKE BACK HERE!" as he rode off.

The Spearow were not far behind them now as storm clouds began to appear in the sky and rain started to pour down making the ground muddy. Ash rides off a small cliff and lands on the ground with Julian landing only a few feet from her. Ash then reaches onto his belt and pulls the pokeball out and places it near her. "Get in the pokeball Pikachu. It maybe the only way to save you." Ash says leaving the pokeball near her as she stands up." I will defeat and capture all pokemon, I will become the greatest pokemon master of them all, SO COME AND GET ME! Ash screamed at the Spearow with his arms open blocking Julian from view.

"He really does care about me…I was so cruel to him… Everything he's done till now has been to protect me, yet I was too much of a bitch to see it…He going to get himself killed, I've got to protect him! Julian thought to herself summon up what was left of her strength and used Ash's arm as a spring board launching herself in the air just as a Lightning bolt struck she Launched a thundershock at the Spearow amplified by the Lightning bolt stunning all the Spearow and send them to the ground. Julian then landed on the ground out cold and knew no more…

END FLASHBACK

Julian sat up to see herself once again in Ash's arms." You had another dream?" Ash said helping her sit up right.

"I know why I forgot everything now…and why everything is coming back to me." Julian said slowly.

"Why?" Ash asked calmly.

"Professor Oak's Pokeball that I was in…you said it had a Lightning bolt on it right?

"Yes, I thought it was just for design though." Ash replied.

"That pokeball was one of Chris's inventions…it caused me to forgot everything and limited my power. And only after I had thundershocked those Spearow and passed out did the pokeballs effects completely took affect on me. After you released me on the day you proposed to me the effects of the pokeball began to ware off. "Julian said this coming as much as a shock to her as to Ash as she spoke.

"The password worked and your mom's chamber is going through the final stages. Your mom will be back in a matter of minuets!" Ash said happily.

"Really? Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Julian said giving Ash a passionate kiss.

"Why are you thanking me for? You're the one who knew the password." Ash said smiling back at her.

Just the chamber door swung open as a dazed Raichu walked out and stumbled and would have fell flat on her face if Julian had not caught her.

"W-w-where am I?" That Raichu said in dazed voice.

"Your safe and that's all that matters now." Julian said smiling tears of joy in her eyes.

"Julian? I thought you were dead!" The Raichu said tears swelling in her eyes as well.

"I thought the same thing about you mom, I missed you so much!" Julian said hugging her mom for the first time in years.

"My sweet Julian, Thank god you're alive. "The Raichu said hugging her back.

Ash stood there smiling at this wonderful reunion of mother and daughter and almost came to crying himself but reality kicked in a little too soon as the tubes on the opposite side started to rumble."Umm…honey we need to go, NOW!" exclaimed as one of the tubes exploded with a loud bang sending shards of glass flying everywhere.

"And who are you?" The Raichu said ducking down to avoid the shards of glass flying at them.

"I'm Ash Katchem and I also am Julian's fiancé. And what is your name?" Ash said looking back at the Raichu ducking as well.

"My name is Rachel. And we need to get out of here!" Rachel said as another tube exploded sending more shards of glass flying everywhere.

Just as a large glass shard was flying at Rachel Julian knocked it to the side with her tail causing her to wince as the shard's point pierced her flesh.

"Julian are you ok?!" Rachel asked but saw that her tail seemed to have only a small scratch on it.

"I'm fine mom. Let the fuck out of here!" Julian said as they began to run though the lab just as another tube exploded behind them.

"Julian! I did not raise you to use that kind of language young Chu! Rachel said in a motherly tone as they ran to the exit.

"Yes, mom. sorry." Julian said in a small tone as she opened the door leading back to a room that looked all too familiar to all of them.

"Ah, so you made it after all…oh, my I forgot all about you. Oh well you'll all die soon enough. But for now I'm sure you want to see your boy." Chris said looking at Rachel and then to Ash and Julian.

"GIVE MY SON BACK! OR SO HELP ME I'LL-"But was cut off by a sudden thunderbolt striking her sending her to the wall.

Julian could not believe her eyes when she came out of her daze. There stood Jolt with sparks emitting of his cheeks looking at her with rage in his eyes as he stared at her.

"What did you do to him!?" Julian looked back at Chris with a look of fury in her eyes as a tear shed from one down her cheek.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you my dear. With the obedience chip installed this specimen will do whatever I tell him to." Chris said laughing manically.

Ash looked at Jolt and then to Chris. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs looked at Chris with large sparks emitting from his cheeks now.

"Attack my specimen. Kill them all!" Chris said and walked out the door laughing manically leaving them in the room as Jolt Launched another thunderbolt at all of them.

"Jolt what are you doing? Don't you remember me?!" Julian said with tears in her eyes as she evaded the attack but Jolt seemed to not be listening and persisted to attack her relentlessly.

Julian jumped back as she continued to evade her son's attacks trying desperately to reach him." Jolt, listen to me! Chris is control you! Fight it!" Julian pleaded as she evaded a thunderbolt.

Jolt then used quick attack on Julian but she evaded it. Just as Julian evaded the attack by mere inches Jolt struck her in the side hard causing her to cry out in pain as she went flying into the lab equipment with a loud crash knocking test tubes to the floor causing them to shatter and spill their contents on the floor.

"That's enough Jolt!" Ash shouted causing Jolt to turn to Ash and launch a thunder wave attack paralyzing him.

Jolt then barreled down on the paralyzed Pikachu with large sparks emitting from his cheeks. Just before he lunched his attack he was his by an Iron tail over the head from behind. "I don't know what why your all pissed off for young Chu but you clearly don't respect your elders. "Rachel Said with a stern look on her face.

Jolt then used an Iron tail attack of his own hitting Rachel a crossed the cheek sending her flying to the ground unconscious. Jolt then turned back to Ash as sparks began to emitting out of his cheeks once again.

"Jolt, Don't do this…you're my son. You protected me with your life once before. Don't you remember?" Ash said looking at his son as he desperately tried to move but couldn't move.

Julian was just now making her way out of the lab equipment but her hind leg was entangled in the wire. "Jolt please don't! He's your father! Julian cried out desperately trying to reach her son.

Jolt however seemed to be hesitant to kill Ash as the sparks could be seen dying out from his cheeks. "I-I can't control myself dad. What's wrong with me?!" Jolt suddenly screamed out grabbing his head as he began to stumble away from Ash.

"That's it Jolt, fight it! Be strong and don't give in!" Julian yelled finally able to get her hind leg untangled from the wires. Julian then ran to her son and held him tightly. "Be strong, Jolt." Julian said tears in her eyes as she held him.

Jolt finally stopped holding his head and looked up."W-where am I? Mom? Dad?" Jolt said looking around confused.

"Its ok honey, you're safe." Julian said hugging him once again.

Rachel was just coming to and looked around to see Julian hugging jolt. "Did I miss something? "Rachel said confused.

The effects of Jolts thunder wave were finally wearing off as Ash felt himself able to move again as he stood up feeling very stiff and walked over to Jolt and Julian.

"This is our son, Jolt." Julian said proudly putting a paw on Ash's shoulder.

"I'm a grandmother, good gracious me! You have been a naughty Chu since I was out haven't you?" Rachel said with a cheesy grin causing Julian to blush a deep shade of red.

"We have 5 other children as well" Ash stated proudly causing Rachel's grin to become bigger.

"Very busy I see?" Rachel said causing Julian if possible to blush even a deeper shade of red.

"I'd hate to rain on everyone's parade but we need to get out of here now. That obedience chip responds to Chris's voice. If Jolt hears his voice then we may lose him again. We need to get him out of here now!" Julian said in a matter of fact tone.

"Right, let's go Son." Ash said putting a paw on Jolts shoulder.

"But I'm a freak mom…I mean look at me? I've grown already a foot!" Jolt said pointing at himself. He had indeed grown a foot as he had he height of a 5 year old child now.

"Jolt Katchem…you want to see freak? Julian said lifting up the lab desk with one paw and putting back down with ease.

Jolt about fell on his tail at this and Rachel put a paw over her chest."Oh, my stars…what did that psycho do to you? Rachel said walking over to Julian.

"The same thing he did to jolt I'm willing to bet, without the height increasing effects." Came a voice from out of no where causing everyone to do a 180 degree turn to see professor oak standing there with Meo at his side.

"Processor oak? What are you doing here?! And you're ok!" Ash said shocked and happy all at the same time.

"Yes, everyone is ok thankfully, a few minor injures but nothing serious. And as to why I'm here I knew when you two wound up missing and this meowth came back with your kids that Chris had kidnapped you both." Professor Oak said smiling.

Julian however was not as happy to see professor oak as she walked up to him and glared at him. "Why…why did you make me forget everything about my past?! " Julian said tripping professor oak causing him to fall on his ass."I went for 6 years not knowing who I was, blissfully unaware of my dark past…why did you do it?" Julian said grabbing professor oak by the color of his shirt."ANWSER ME! WHY?!" Julian screamed at him with her paw balled into a fist as she pulled his it back ready to hit professor oak square in the noise when Ash grabbed her by the arm "Julian no! Stop!" Ash yelled causing Julian to snap back to her senses.

"I deserved that Ash…let her go." Professor oak said standing up. Ash let Julian go but instead of tackling him she stood there as if she wanted an explanation for his actions.

Professor Oak noticed this and took a deep breath. "Even though my actions were to save her I was afraid that she may turn on me. So I took one of Chris's inventions and modified it so I would cause amnesia and also cause her power to be greatly depressed as long as she was connected to that pokeball. So in the end I was doing it for my own good not hers. In many ways I'm no better than Chris." Professor Oak said with a frown on his face.

"Wait a minuet…how does he understand you?" Meo asked confused.

"That would be Chris's little invention right over there. The pokespeak translator. It takes the sound waves pokemon make when using there speech and convert them into English so that you sound as if your speaking our language as you speak." Professor oak said in a proud tone as he walked over to it and took it off the desk." This will come in great handy in my research." Professor oak said pocketing the device.

"How did you guys get in here anyways?" Ash asked breaking what seemed to be an awkward silence.

"For some strange reason the doors were all unlocked. But we don't know who did it." Meo replied.

"That would be our doing…Meowth?" Jessie's voice came from the door a crossed the room standing next to James..

Before Julian could react Meo dashed forward and tackled James to the ground. "NOW YOU DIE FOR WHAT FOR KILLING MY BROTHER!" Meo yelled exposing all his claws.

"MEO, NOOOO!!!" Julian screamed dashing forward with breakneck speed stopping Meo's claws just as they reached James's neck with the tip of them piercing his neck causing it to bleed slightly.

James cried out in pain as Meo's claw pierced his flesh and looked at Meo with look of pure terror in his eyes.

All Jessie could do is watch in horror as Julian held his paw in place."Meo, retract your claws now!" Julian demanded realizing if she moved his paw at all it would rip James's neck wide open.

"NO! THIS ASSHOLE IS GOING TO DIE AND THAT BITCH IS NEXT!" Meo roared trying with all his might to move his paw but he could not because of Julian's strength.

"Meo, if you don't retract your claws now I will hit you with a thunderbolt so strong it will incinerate you instantly! Ask Jessie and James if you don't believe me! I can do it and I will if you don't retract your claws NOW!" Julian said with a look of pure rage in her eyes.

This remark caused Meo to look up at Jessie as if to confirm what she said was true. All Jessie did was nod confirming what Julian said was true. "You're bluffing!" Meo said in an unsure but firm tone.

"DON'T TEST ME MEO! You have until the count of five! "Julian said as large sparks began to emit from her cheeks causing Jessie to jump back with a shriek as one of them hit a piece of lab equipment causing it to explode. "One…two…three…four….fiv-"just before Julian could say five Meo's claws retracted causing James to cry out leaving his neck bleeding slightly.

"Wise decision Meo…" Julian said lifting Meo up by the collar and throw him to the side as the large sparks disappeared from her cheeks.

Meo winced quietly to himself as he hit the ground and rolled to the side a foot. He sat up and just stood there glaring at Jessie and James with a look of unspeakable rage in his eyes.

"Are they dead yet my fine little specimen?" Chris's voice rang throughout the halls causing jolt to grab his head as he cried out in pain.

"Jolt, honey... Stay with me! You can't give in now! Fight it!" Julian said in low tone with a hint of panic in her voice

"Mom...run…while I can still fight it…." Jolt said in between cries of agony.

"I won't leave you! I will never leave you again!" Julian said loudly without thinking.

"Still alive are they. Don't tell me you have failed me. Have you?" Chris's voice said sounding closer with each word he spoke.

"Run…NOW! I don't know how much longer I can fight this." Jolt screamed in agony as he thunderbolted the door melting the metal so it could no be opened.

"Come on now honey we need to get out of here now!" Ash said but Julian slapped his paw off her wrist. "I WILL NOT LEAVE OUR SON AGAIN!" Julian screamed.

Suddenly the door was knocked to the ground by Chris's geodude."KILL THEM ALL NOW!" Chris yelled causing Jolt to let out one last scream before his head sunk low and slowly rose back up revealing the same rage in his eyes that Julian had seen when he first attacked her.

Jolt then jumped the air and shot a thunderbolt as Meo. Meo could only stare in horror as ever limb of his body had seemed to be frozen in place.

"Meowth, NOOO!!!" Jessie screamed pushing Meo out of the way moments before. Meo looked on in horror as Jessy let out an ear pricing scream before turning to Ashes in from of him.

"Jessie, NOOO!" James screamed causing Jolt to turn to him.

All Meo could do was sit there frozen in terror as Jolt hit James with a thunderbolt next."AHHHHHH!" James yelled with a look of Terror in his eyes just before he was incinerated tuning to ashes near Jessie.

Julian looked at on in horror at the monster her son had become just before professor oak picked her up" We have to get out of here now Julian!" professor oak yelled as they ran for the other exit.

"LET ME GO! I CAN STILL REACH HIM!" Julian shrieked trying to get out of professor oaks grip but she couldn't get the leverage to push out of his grasp.

Meo was frozen in fear as Jolt approached him. "Please don't kill me!" Meo yelled finding the feeling in his body to back away from jolt. But jolt wasn't listening as he barreled down on the terrified meowth.

"That's it my specimen. Don't let them get away! Kill them all!" Chris yelled and began to laugh manically.

Jolt grabbed Meo by his chest fur and held him up as sparks began to emit form his cheeks." No. please…don't kill me! Meo shouted tears now streaming from his eyes in fear.

Suddenly Ash's fist connected with Jolts cheek knocking him to the ground and causing Meo to drop on his ass... Unfortunately for Ash when his fist connected with Jolt's cheek he got hit with a spark sending him flying to the ground holding his aching paw which looked as if it had been charred.

Meo then stood up staring at Ash in shock. "He risked his life for me…and he owed me nothing. Why did he do that?" Meo thought to himself still confused by Ash's actions.

Jolt then turned his attention to Ash as he closed in on the wounded Pikachu. Ash looked up to see his son coming closer to him with sparks emitting from his cheeks.

Julian was still being carried by professor Oak. She looked on in horror as her Fiancé lay in pain unable to move and decided enough was enough. "I'm really sorry for this Professor oak!" Julian said and bit his arm casing him to cry out in pain and drop her. The moment she hit the ground she used her agility to speed over and knock jolt into the wall.

"Meo, take ash and get out of here! The rest of you get out of here while you can! I'm the only one who can handle him!" Julian said as sparks began to emitting from her cheeks.

"No, I won't leave you Julian!" Ash said walking over to her him paw still in pain.

Julian then turned to Ash with tears in her eyes" I finally understand why you knocked me out back there Ash. You did it because you loved me. Now it's my turn to protect you Ash Ketchem." Julian said and knocked Ash over the head with an Iron tail attack knocking him out. "Now take Ash and get out of here! All of you! Or I'll kill you myself!" Julian said Sparks emitting from her cheeks.

"You don't mean that Julian…come with us while there's still time!" Rachel said approaching her slowly. Julian then shot a thunder bolt in front of her mother causing her to stop in her tracks." Please forgive me." Julian thought herself as a tear streaked down her cheek as she shoots yet another thunderbolt in front of her mother causing her to stop again." Go now! I will kill you if you step any closer!" Julian said aloud her voice breaking as she spoke.

Everyone looked at her in apprehension including Chris wondering if she would actually do it. "You all have to the count of five!" Julian yelled with tears now streaming from her eyes. She had no idea how long it would take Jolt to recover from that major blow she gave him but her thoughts dwelled on getting her Fiancé and mother out here and to safety.

Rachel looked on at her daughter and smiled"Ok you heard her let's get out of this trash heap!" Rachel said Picking Ash up and running for the exit with everyone following close behind her.

"Thank god you understood mother." Julian said tears still streaming from her eyes.

"I will not let you do this!" Chris bellowed but stopped as Julian turned to him.

"You ruined my son's life, ruined my life, and killed my brothers and sisters, AND YOU DARE TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN NOT DO?!" Julian screamed at Chris causing him for the first time in his life to feel fear as he took a step back from her.

"Y-y-you can't k-k-kill me…I made you invincible…I gave you what you always wanted." Chris said trembling as Julian stepped even closer.

"No you ruined my life!" Julian screamed as a large spark shot from her cheek hitting the lab table causing it to burst into flames and turn to ashes in less than 1 second flat. "You took my family away from me!" Julian continued taking one step at a time enjoying the fact that Chris was genuinely afraid of her possibly a little too much but she did not care. Her eyes burned with the same rage that did when team rocket had killed Meowth.

"I-I- I left your mother alive…That should-"but he did not finish because at the very moment he mentioned her mother Julian charged at him and knocked him a crossed the face with her tail sending him flying to the ground. She then Grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and bitch-slapped him a crossed the face once." DON'T YOU EVEN MENTION MY FAMILY!!" Julian shrieked at him.

Chris's mouth was now bleeding heavily as he looked into Julian's eyes full of rage while his own remained full of fear. "Your going to die a very painful death Chris…I will make you scream your very last breath in pain…that way you will then know only part of the pain I went through!" Julian yelled.

Chris's terrified face suddenly turned to his cocky smile. Julian knew this could only mean one thing but before she could react Jolt had already used his quick attack sending her flying toward the wall.

Julian then positioned herself mid-air and rebounded off the wall and landed the floor on all fours. She looked on as Chris stood up smiling his usual smile. "You should have killed me when you had the chance Julian, because you will not live to get another. Now my specimen…KILL HER!" Chris ordered Jolt.

Jolt then slowly circled Julian as if he was studding her movements. Julian followed his movement not wanting to let him get the drop on her. They both moved in a circler formation for what seemed like forever when jolt made his move by launching a thunderbolt at her which she easily dodged. Jolt then followed up with a quick attack which hit dead on send in her fly towards the wall again.

Julian however did not have enough time to position herself this time. She hit the wall full force letting of a cry of pain as she hit it falling flat on the ground.

Jolt did not waste anytime, just as Julian hit the ground he uppercuted her with his tail sending her into the wall once again. He then attacked her mid-air this time sending her flying into the middle of the room crying out in pain as she hit the ground and seemed to slide a few feet before coming to a stop.

Chris clapped his hands "Bravo my fine specimen! Now finish her off!" Chris said looking at her with a evil grin on his face.

Jolt walked up to her and picked her up by her chest fur. "Any last words mother?" Jolt said as sparks began to emit from his cheeks.

"Just five words honey." Julian said hitting him in his balls with an iron tail causing his to grab his groin in agony. "You've been a bad boy!" Julian said landing on her feet.

"What?! I thought she was done for?!" Chris thought furiously to himself looking at Jolt hold his groin in agony. "Get up! Get up now you useless specimen!" Chris shouted angrily.

Jolt stood up warily just to be knocked into the wall by Julian. "I didn't want to do this Jolt! But you leave me no choice! I'm going to have to knock you back to your senses!" Julian said charging at her son as he stood up knocking him into the wall once again causing him to cry out in pain.

"GET UP NOW!" Chris roared.

Just as Julian used her Iron Tail attack to strike him Jolt grabbed her tail with his paw and threw her behind him face first into the wall.

Julian stood up dazed her nose was now bleeding heavily as she stood and barely dodged Jolts Thunder attack blasting a hole into the wall.

"I'll reach you somehow Jolt. So don't give up!" Julian thought to herself as she launched a thunderbolt at jolt knocking him backward onto the ground.

Jolt stood up warily and charged at her with his quick attack which she easily dodged. "Is that the best you have son? Honestly I thought you were better than that!" Julian taunted in a mocking tone.

Jolt then charged at her once again clearly agitated by her taunting and missed once again. "Clearly Speed is not your advantage here Jolt. Try something a bit more creative." Julian said in the same mocking tone as before.

"Don't listen to her! She's trying to distract you!" Chris yelled furiously.

"Oh, I'm just getting started…" Julian thought to herself smiling.


	24. A MOTHER'S LOVE

Authors note: I have redone chapter 24 becuase i would not staifyied with it just so you know only the very end of this chpater has been edited so for all of you who have read it just skip to the end to read the edited part...i have had major writters block as of late but hopefuly i'll be able to update again soon..thank you all for reading an i'm not finished just yet!

A MOTHER'S LOVE

Jolt charged at Julian again missed hitting his head on the wall." Seriously son, how do you ever expect to hurt me if you can't even hurt the all?" Julian said forcing a hearty laugh.

Jolt tuned to look at Juliann and with a mighty "PIII-KAAA!" charged at Julian again even faster this time which Julian barely dodged.

"He's getting faster and more accurate with each charge at me. Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea." Julian thought panting heavily now as she dodged yet another charge at her.

"What's wrong? Getting tired?" Chris said in with a sneer as Julian dodged jolt again but fell on her side in exhaustion. "if your plan was to tire my specimen out your wasting your time. I have made many advancements since I worked with you and made several improvements. It turns out that you weren't invincible after all, my dear. You had one fatal flaw that I corrected in this specimen." Chris said causing Julian's eyes to widen in shock as she was now wheezing loudly clearly too exhausted to move now.

"Stamina, my dear. You have all that power but not enough energy to use it for long periods of time. I have perfected that in this specimen. So if you think you can tire him out your wasting your time." Chris said as jolt next attack connected dead on with her send her into the wall and fall flat on the ground.

"He will not tire" Chris said as jolt used at iron tail to knock her upward into the air. "He will not slow down" Chris said as jolt appeared above her "He is the ultimate weapon, and he is MINE! Chris said just as jolt hit Julian in the back causing her to scream in pain and let out another scream of agony as she hit the ground.

Jolt landed in front of her with the same look of rage in his eyes as he had before." So your efforts are pointless my dear. Now my specimen…FINSH HER!!" Chris said with a High pitched evil laugh.

Jolt nodded silently and large sparks began to emit from his cheeks

"Your wrong." Julian said trying to move but her body would not let her.

"What?" Chris said blankly.

"He is my son. He is strong like me" Julian said finally able to move her body as she started to stand. "He is Strong like his father." Julian said getting to her knees." HE WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" Julian yelled standing up to face her son." And no matter how much you change him he will always be our son…Jolt Katchem! Julian said looking at jolt more than she was Chris now.

"Bold words my dear. But what you fail to see is that he is mine. And there's nothing you can do to change that." Chris said with a not so cocky smile. "Now it it time for you to die my dear. Finish her my specimen!" Chris said in a triumphant tone.

But jolt did not attack he stood there seemingly frozen in place like a statue. "Didn't you hear me? FINISH HER!" Chris yelled irritated by jolt's lack of movement.

But Jolt still did not move he continued to stare at Julian not with rage but sheer confusion in his eyes.

As Julian stared back into jolts eyes everything seemed to fade around her. Julian looked around as darkness engulfed her. She opened her eyes to see she was alone in this void. as she looked around she looked in the distance to see a young normal looking Pikachu sitting with a single ray of light beaming on him. Julian immediately recognized that Pikachu as Jolt and ran over to him but just as she neared him a invisible barrier repelled her stopping her a mere 2 feet from jolt.

"Jolt, can you hear me honey? Say something!" Julian cried out tears now streaming from her eyes.

"So cold, so alone." Jolt said quietly to himself seemly unaware of her presence.

"Jolt it's me your mother. Please say something to me." Julian said in a soft tone with tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Mother…no mother here to help me. No mother here to save me. So cold, so alone." Jolt said to himself still unaware that Julian was only a couple feet away from him.

"Jolt ketchem, you say something to me this instant!" Julian screamed causing jolt to look up and stare at her.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" Jolt said tilting an ear in confusion.

"Jolt don't you recognize your own mother?" Julian said as she blinked twice in shock of her own son not recognizing her

"No I'm sorry I don't. I have been alone for as long as I can remember." Jolt said plainly.

Julian just stared back in disbelief. Her own son didn't know who she was. Julian then smiled and looked t jolt. "I'm going to help you remember who you are Jolt. So be strong and don't give up." Julian said tears still steaming down her cheeks.

"Be strong…and don't give up…I have heard those words before but I can't remember where." Jolt said with a look of puzzled look on his face tilting his head to the side." Who are you?" Jolt said as he stood up.

"Like I said before sweetie, I'm your mother. Julian. And your father is Ash Ketchem." Julian said in a soft voice her paw now placed on the invisible barrier.

"Ketchem…ketchem…where have I heard that name before?" Jolt asked aloud more to himself than to Julian.

Suddenly the darkness around them disappeared and was replaced by an all too familiar room.

"I must be inside Jolt's mind." Thought Julian as the front room in her house seemed to appear around her.

Jolt was sitting in that front room alone looking at a TV screen full of static.

"I was alone here too." Jolt said slowly.

"No you weren't. I was there." Julian said trying to jog her son's memory.

"You…were…there." Jolt said slowly then like magic Julian appeared on the couch transparent at first but became solid after a moment.

Julian let out a gasp of excitement realizing she was reaching him. "And your father He was there too!" Julian said excitedly.

"My…father…Ash…ketchem." Jolt said slowly once again and Ash began to appear on the couch in human form transparent that becoming solid after a moment.

"Yes and your brothers and sisters were there too!" Julian said happily.

And like magic Ashley, Alexa, Koda, Camelia, Josh, and Takisha began to appear looking transparent at first but became solid after a moment.

"And….we…were...watching something on TV." Jolt said and the TV in the room began to flicker slowly with an image in and out.

"It was jhoto league highlights." Julian said smiling.

The TV then stopped flickering and showed the Jhoto region highlights.

Julian then ran over to jolt and held him tightly. "You remember don't you?" Julian said tears streaming from her eyes.

Jolt then turned to look at Julian."M-mom?" Jolt said confused.

The room around them disappeared and the lab suddenly reappeared around them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ANILATE HER MY SPECIMAN!" Chris ordered.

"My name isn't specimen" Jolt said as he began to slowly turn around. "My name is Jolt Ketchem"Jolt said finally turning around and facing Chris. "And I will KILL YOU!" Jolt said as large sparks of electricity to could be seen emitting out of his cheeks.

Chris took a step back fear once again could be seen in his eyes." You can't kill me…you will obey me!" Chris yelled his voice breaking mid sentence.

"That won't work on me anymore." Jolt said confidently as he took a step forward while Chris took a step back."H-how? How did you break free of my control?" Chris said in a panicked tone.

It was Julian's turn to take a step forward and stand next to her son and put a paw on his shoulder. "You see Chris; a mother's love can not be stopped by something as simple as a mind controlling device." Julian said giving a proud smile as she looked at her son then a cold glare as she looked back to Chris.

"No matter. Thanks to this I can improve my mind controlling chip. You think you have me cornered by I always keep an ace up my sleeve." Chris said and pushed a button on his remote.

Julian looked around expecting to se some kind of trap emerge from somewhere but there was none. "Looks like your toy is broke Chris." Julian said giving a confident smile.

"Is it?" Chris said his eyes suddenly widening into a glare.

Julian suddenly felt weak in the knees as her vision began to blur slightly. "What are you…doing to me?" Julian said unable to stay on two paws she fell to the ground her vision now so blurry she could barely see in front of her. Jolt stood firm even though it was clearly visible he was weakening himself.

Chris took a step forward." Ah, still standing I see. Even after most of your electricity has been drained you still stand. You truly are my best work yet." Chris said smiling. "You see I have this entire room wired with a device that absorbs all the electricity in the room…even the electricity inside pokemon. If I let it run any longer your mother will surely die of mass electricity loss…and you will shortly after." Chris said as he began to cackle.

Jolt simply laughed at Chris causing him to stop cackling and glare at Jolt." What's so funny you little rat?!" Chris blurted out suddenly.

Jolt suddenly glared at Chris. "What did you call me?" Jolt said still glaring at Chris. Julian just smiled as much as she could. "Wrong choice of words genius." Julian thought and chuckled weakly to herself.

"You heard me. Besides what can you do? Without your electricity your nothing but a helpless rat!" Chris yelled and began to smile his same smile again.

Jolt suddenly dashed at Chris with breakneck speed and punched him square in the face knocking him into the wall. "No one and I mean NO ONE CALLS ME A RAT!" Jolt yelled furiously and looked down at the remote on the ground and crashes it with his hind paw deactivating the device.

Chris simply smiles as he wiped his bleeding mouth with his knuckle. "Punching me with your fist. Total neglect ion of your pokemon abilities. The process is progressing faster than I imagined." Chris said letting out a small chuckle.

Jolt simply blinked twice. "What process?" Jolt asked in a integrating tone.

Chris smile widened even farther if possible. "why the processes to make you completely human of course. You see, I had a feeling you would be able to resist my obedience chip. Therefore I put a failsafe in it. If you should ever break from it's control it would accelerate the human gene in implanted into you until you became fully human. No pokemon abilities what-so-ever. The only way to stop this process is to allow the obedience chip to control you again. While active it halts the acceleration to nothing. But while inactive. Well you get the idea…" Chris said and began to laugh manically.

Julian simply narrowed her eyes at Chris"Damn it! Every time we think we have an advantage he one ups us!" Julian thought to herself frustrated.

Jolt lowered his head. "Then I guess I have no choice." Jolt said in a low tone causing Chris smile evilly and Julian to start crying. "After everything I did to save him. I'm going to lose him again!" Julian thought as tear flooded from her eyes. "Jolt don't give in! Professor oak will find some way to reverse it! Please don't let him have you again!" Julian screamed between sobs.

Chris laughed loudly at this. "That old fool! I surpassed him in skill years ago! He can't do anything!" Chris said and began to laugh some more.

Jolt turned his head to his mother" STAY OUT OF THIS MOTHER!" Jolt yelled causing Julian to stop mid sob and stare in shock at her son. Jolt then lowered his head again.

"Like I was saying.. I guess I have no choice….BUT TO KILL YOU!" Jolt said raising his head and glaring at Chris.

Chris looked at Jolt in fear and began to quiver where he stood as jolt approached him.

"No…it can't be! It's not possible! You shouldn't still be standing!" Chris yelled stumbling onto his ass dropping the romote.

Jolt looked at chris with a sense of fury and hatred in his eyes as he punched Chris with all his might using a thunder punch attack knocking Chris into the wall and through it!

"Your going to pay for what you did to me!!" Jolt screamed at the top of his lungs sending a thunderbolt so large into the area where Chris was laying that it caused a huge explosion to occur upon impact rattling the entire lab and destoying the remote turning off the trap.

Julian stood up weakly and stared into the ruble where Chris was with a wide eyed expression on her face." He did that even in his weakened state…he truly is his father." Julian thought to herself as she looked at jolt and smiled.

Jolt then began to fall forward to the ground but Julian dashed to catch him.

"You did it Jolt…it's over…Chris will never hurt us again." Julian said in a soft tone as she carried her son though the whole in the wall and began to make their way back to the lab.


	25. A FALLEN AVENGER

Athor's notes: Wow it sure has been awhile sence i last updated...my life has been hell aas of late..and this chapter i knwo is long over do...and just so everyone knows i plan on writting the 3rd installment in the Pikachu's unexpected love series as soon as i finsh two..which isn't that far off. so enjoy the chapter!

A FALLEN AVENGER

Ash sat up abruptly and looked around." Julian? Julian where are you?!" Ash called out and saw Rachel walk in, jump on the bed, and place a plate on the bed on Ash's lap.

"She still hasn't come back yet…it's been days since we left…me and Delia have been taking care of the litter while you've been out and professor oak installed that pokespeak thing in the house so that we could communicate since I don't know how to write English" Rachel said and gave a smile as ash rubbed his head." That daughter of mine sure packs a punch." Rachel remarked tapping ash in the head, which caused him to wince.

"Aw,suck it up boy. You're a Pikachu now…your going to get beat up a lot worse than this in the future I can guarantee that." Rachel said in a motherly tone.

Ash raised an eyebrow at this remark." Will I be like this forever?" Ash asked followed by a awkward silence." I wouldn't mind staying this way for Julian…but how will I live? A Pikachu can't necessarily make a living doing much more than batting." Ash said which Rachel simple scoffed at.

"How do you think I raised my litter? How do you think I raised Julian? I didn't have the comfort of a home…i had to build my burrow in a forest while I was carrying them mind you and then give birth alone…sometimes you think you have met the right one for you and they wind up just taking advantage of you when your in heat…the pokemon's world can be a cruel one…"Rachel said looking at her forepaw then looked back to ash.

"The point I'm trying to make here is…you don't need all these luxuries to make yourself a life…now get some rest…your gonna need it" Rachel said as she stood up and jumped off the bed and gave a look out the window and put her paw on her chest." Julian!" Rachel yelled as she saw Julian laying unconscious a crossed the yard with jolt lying beside her.

"Julian?! Where is she?!" Ash called out jumping out of the bed, looked in the direction Rachel had and saw what she saw.

Rachel dashed out the front door followed closely by Ash out to the front yard. "Julian, sweetie say something to me! Rachel said as she ran up to her and lifted her up just as Ash had caught up to her.

"I'll carry Julian, can you get our son please?" ash said taking Julian off Rachel's shoulder." Of course." Rachel said as she lifted jolt up and carried him in followed closely by Ash carrying Julian.

Misty dropped the plate she was holding letting it hit the ground with a loud shattering noise at the sight of Ash and Rachel carrying Julian and Jolt in." Are they ok?" Was all misty could ask as Ash and Rachel carried the two to the bed and laid them in with misty's help.

Delia ran in shortly afterward with a worried expression on her face looking pale. "Are they all right? So help me if they aren't I'll-" Delia was saying but didn't finish because Ash had jumped on her shoulder and put his tail over her mouth. "They're ok…they are just exhausted is all…whatever happened…took a lot out of the both of them." Ash finished smiling at them.

"You should be resting honey." Delia said turning her head to Ash and smiling at him.

"I will after I see my children" Ash said as he jumped off his mother's shoulder and walked to the front room. Ash saw the his kids sitting down watching tv as usual and slowly crept up on them and put a paw out to tap on Alexia's shoulder but not before Josh had tackled him.

"Daddy! Your awake!" Josh cried happily which caused the entire litter to do a 180 and rush to tackle him as well.

Ash groaned in pain slightly but mostly laughed and smiled as they tackled him smothering him with hugs and kisses." Careful kids…daddy hasn't fully recovered just yet." Ash managed to say just has Rachel and Delia walked in the room both smiling at the wondering sight that beheld them.

"I think he's a wonderful father…don't you think Rachel?" Delia said looking over at her smiling. "That boy of yours has got a rough road ahead of him…and he isn't educated like we are in how a Pikachu lives his or her life…this is going to be hard on him…but if there's one thing I know is that he is a great father." Rachel remarked smiling back at Delia.

Ash had managed to pull himself out of the dog pile known as his litter off him and walked over to Delia and Rachel." As soon as they wake up I want to know." Ash said looking at his litter then back to Rachel and Delia.

"If I know that fiancé of yours Chris is most likely dead." Meo said as he walked slowly up to Ash, Delia, and Rachel.

Ash turned to Meo with a cold stare in his eyes. "Are you happy now? You got your vengeance!" Ash said as his anger rose.

"I didn't want it like this! I mean…"Meo broke off as he sat down on the floor where he stood.

"Jessie and James gave their lives for you! If they hadn't did what they had you'd be the Ashes lying on the ground not them!" Ash said grabbing Meo by the chest fur as sparks began emitting from his cheeks.

"What do you want me to say?! They killed my brother!" Meo retorted slapping Ash's paw away from his chest fur.

Ash then without warning punched Meo Square in the nose causing him to fall back and grip his nose in pain." Team rocket may have killed your brother, but they also gave their lives to save my family! Which is more than I can say for you!" Ash said as he stormed out or the fore way and into the bedroom where Julian and Jolt were sleeping.

Meo sat up as he held his throbbing nose looking down on the floor as Delia began to walk out of the room while Rachel walked up to him." The path of vengeance only leads to hurt…" Rachel said sounding a little too much like Julian for his own comfort." What do you plan to do now that Jessie and James are dead? Did you even think about what would happen afterwards? No you did not…and that's why you are sitting here now…think hard on what you're going to do with the rest your life Meo." Rachel said patting Meo on the shoulder and walking away.

Meo sat there for what seemed like hours looking as if he was deep in thought." How could I have been so blind?" Meo thought to himself as he slammed his paw on the floor just as Ashlie began to walk up to him.

"Mr. Meo…" Ashlie said timidly.

" What is it?" Meo asked in an irritated tone.

"I want to thank you for taking us back home…and if means anything…I think you're the coolest Meowth I have ever met." Ashlie said catching him by surprise with a hug causing him to go wide eyed in shock."Y-your welcome." Was all Meo managed to say still stunned by Ashlie's actions.

Ashlie then went back and sat with the rest of the litter and continued to watch tv leaving Meo looking slightly bewildered.

"I know she overheard me and Ash's conversation…She saw how I acted towards her mother in the forest…so why is she so kind to me?" Meo thought looking at the litter trying to make sense of Ashlie's kind words and actions.

Several hours later after the litter had gone to bed Meo still sat there wide-awake." My life has no meaning now…I gave up the life I had for a vengeance that I should have never pursued…" Meo said looking at his paw and then back to the fore-way to see Josh walking out.

"Isn't a little past your bed time young Chu?" Meo said standing up and walking over to Josh.

"I was thirsty and I saw that you were awake…I'm sorry to bug you but I can't reach the table…can you help me?" Josh said groggily.

Meo rolled his eyes" Can't your father or grandmother do it?" Meo said looking into Josh's eyes and sighed."Ok…follow me." Meo said as he walked to the kitchen followed by Josh.

Meo jumped up to open the cabinet when his ears picked up a suspicious sound and turned around. "JOSH, DUCK!" Meo yelled causing josh to duck just in time before a razor leaf attack came crashing though the window shattering it and hit the drawer.

Meo Jumped down and looked at Josh to make sure he was alright."Josh listen to me, run to Rachel and your dad's room and wake them…. hurry go!" Meo said and Josh did as he was told as Meo turned around to see a Venusaur walked through the shattered window towards Meo followed by a Scyther and a Sneasel.

"You picked the wrong day to fuck with me…"Meo said baring his claws as he stood on two feet and charged at the Scyther with blazing speed slashing it a crossed the neck causing it to fall to the floor dead as it's neck gushed out blood all over the floor.

The Sneasel looked in shock, as its partner lay dead on the floor. And charged at Meo slashing at him missing him by mere inches hitting the kitchen table instead slashing it in half.

Ash came dashing in followed closely by Rachel and both launched thunderbolts at the Sneasel hitting it dead on but it got up and used a faint attack hitting Ash hard knocking him into a cabinet and into the dishes that laid inside it.

Meo jumped up twice and dug a claw into the cabinet and looked in to see if Ash was ok."You ok in there?" Meo said looking as Ash groaned as he sat up and pulled a small shard of glass out of his tail." Ya, I'm ok." Ash replied with a slight groan as he stood back up on all fours.

"Good, don't let me have all the fun." Meo said and jumped off the cabinet and gave the Sneasel a Low kick to the head sending it flying back.

"Heh…"was all Ash managed to say just before Meo jumped down. "Don't worry…you won't" Ash thought to himself as he jumped out of the cabinet and launched another thunderbolt on the Sneasel.

"So…how much you getting paid for this…cause I hope it covers your hospital bill after I'm done with you." Rachel said looking at the Venusaur with a look of fury as her tail began to glow.

The Venusaur launched another razor leaf attack which Rachel deflected with her iron tail and charged at the Venusaur jumping in the air and thrust her tail downward but was stopped by the Venusaur's vines grabbing her by the legs mid air.

"Is that all you got?" The Venusaur said in a deep tone as he slammed her on the ground hard causing her to cry out in pain as her body hit the floor and was raised up again and flung downward again.

Meo took a glance over at Rachel and the Venusaur while he and Ash traded blows with the Sneasel."Looks like your future mother-in-law is in a bit of bind…I'll handle tall and stupid you get big and ugly!" Meo said to Ash, which he simply nodded to and jumped out of the way of the Sneasel's next attack and dashed over to help Rachel.

Ash then used quick attack to knock the Venusaur to the wall causing him to lose it's grip on Rachel's leg and drop her causing Rachel to fall to the floor but just before she hit she turned herself upright and landed on her feet.

"This green faced asshole is getting on this chu's last nerve." Rachel said panting heavily looking at Ash.

The Venusaur got back to its feet and shot another razor leaf attack at them, which they both dodged. The attack flew a crossed the room and towards Meo and the Sneasel. The Sneasel dodged barely while Meo slashed at it with his claws ripping it up mid-air.

"Watch where you're aiming you big lummox!" The Sneasel hissed at the Venusaur.

"Oh-ho! Tall and stupid speaks! Meo said in a mocking tone as he slashed at the Sneasel cutting its arm and causing it to bleed.

The Sneasel then used an icy wind attack blowing Meo off his feet and on his tail. Before Meo could fully recover the Sneasel charged at Meo and slashed her side causing him to bleed heavily as he hit the ground.

The Sneasel snickered as it barreled down on Meo but stopped as Meo began to stand up. "Your…. going to…regret…doing that…"Meo said in between labored breaths before he suddenly charged at the Sneasel catching it by surprise as his claws pierced it's heart.

The Sneasel gasped in shock as Meo's claw pierced its heart giving two short breaths before it fell to the ground at Meo's feet dead.

The Venusaur having realized he was alone stopped attacking and cowered in fear as Ash approached it. "WHO SENT YOU?!" Ash yelled slapping the Venusaur a crossed the face with his tail.

Delia came down the stairs and screamed as she walked into the kitchen. "Call the Police and a ambulance Delia now! Rachel yelled behind her, which Delia instantly picked up the phone in the kitchen and called the police and the ambulance.

"I-I-I can't tell you." The Venusaur said in the same deep tone, which Ash began to swing his tail again but Rachel stopped him.

"Now, now…this needs to be handled a bit more differently than slapping him with your tail Ash.

Rachel then turned around and hit the Venusaur a crossed the face with an iron tail attack causing it to spit up blood just before she grabbed it by the throat. "HERE'S THE DEAL YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH! ETHER YOU TELL ME WHY YOU ATTACKED MY GRANDSON AND MY FAMILY OR I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE THE POLICE ARRIVE!" Rachel screamed at the Venusaur, which caused Ash to stare in disbelief.

"Ok, ok…. I was sent by a scientist from team rocket." The Venusaur said quaking in fear now.

"That's good now what's his or her name?" Rachel asked in a much kinder tone then turned to Ash." You just got to know how to talk to these guys." Rachel said with a smirk with ash returned with one of his own.

"His name was-"But the Venusaur did not finish for something had jabbed into the side of its neck, which caused it to die almost instantly.

Rachel examined what had killed him just as the police arrived. "It looks like a dart of some kind. But nothing I've ever seen." Rachel said looking at it.

"Well we know it's a he at least…could it be Chris?" Ash said hoping he was wrong.

The ambulance arrived within moments after the police car as a few chancy rushed in and picked Meo up and put him on a stretcher and began to load him into the ambulance. "I'm going with!" Ash said hoping in next to Meo.

"You can't be family…are you a friend?" The chancy asked questioningly.

"Yes, I'm a close friend…one of the few he has left." Ash said looking at the chancy, which didn't say anymore as the ambulance pulled off and rushed to the hospital.


	26. A CHANGE OF HEART

AUHTOR'S NOTES: Ok all in this chapter i need to put a rape warning in here...this chapter does contain rape...i don't plan on making a habit of this...i'm not a big fan of rape myself...but it was important to the for character history to put it in here...if you don't want to read it then skip the second flashback of this chapter... and without fatther ado...enjoy chapater 26!

A CHANGE OF HEART

At the Pokemon center Ash waited nervously pacing back and forth waiting for them to come back with what he hoped to be good news.

**FLASHBACK**

Meo breathing very heavily now as his side continued to bleed badly."Heh…ironic isn't it…that I suffer the same fate as my brother…I suppose it isn't so bad…my only regret is having never been able to tell Jessie and James how sorry I am…" Meo said gasping once in pain then breathing heavily again.

"Don't talk like that Meo! Your going to be just fine." Ash said holding his paw as the chancy worked furiously trying to stop the bleeding.

"I heard you tell them that I'm a close friend of yours…how is that possible? I thought you hated me for what I was?" Meo said as his breathing become even shallower.

"Look Meo, you risked your life to protect my family…and I should have realized that if you didn't care about us you would not have risked your neck to protect my boy…as far as I'm considered…you are family…that is…if you would like top be part of our family that is?" Ash said giving a smile.

"Heh…A family…" Meo broke off as his eyes rolled back into his head and the monitor began to give a loud steady "BEEEEEPPP!".

"He's flat lining! Get the pads!" One of the chancy shouted as the other grabbed them out.

"CLEAR!" The chancy yelled and sent a shock into Meo's chest.

Ash sat there looking at Meo with a single tear shedding from his right eye as the chancy once again yelled; "CLEAR!" once again.

"Ok, we got a pulse now lets keep it that way!" The chancy said breathing heavily now, as Meo lay unconscious but breathing…as the ambulance began to pull into the Pokemon center and the back door flew open and then pushed Meo in and Ash was left waiting outside…

END FLASHBACK

"You better be ok Meo…otherwise I'm going to drag your tail back from where ever it went just to kick your tail myself for dying on me!" Ash said aloud as one of the chancy walking past looked at him and just gave a smile as she continued on her way.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Rachel's voice came from behind him causing him to turn around and look in surprise but only at first then gave a sigh.

"I was so cruel to him earlier yesterday…and then he risks his life for my son without hesitation…I can't believe I thought of him as nothing more than a dumb cat bent on revenge." Ash said looking at Rachel as he sat down.

Rachel sat down next to him and let out a sigh of her own. "Sometimes someone is not what they seem to be…you don't truly know someone until it comes to a point and time when the moment counts and what they do…I made many mistakes when I was young before I evolved…I had a many friends as a Pikachu…but there were two people I hung out with more than anyone…a Raichu named Mikey and a Charmander named Jake. They both had been caught by trainers but always made sure they had time to hang out with me…well Mikey kept on insisting that I use a thunderstone to evolve even though I wasn't so hot on the idea…

**FLASHBACK**

"Come on Rachel, it will make you ten times more powerful than you are now!" Mikey said as he showed off his muscles.

Rachel looked at him apprehensively. "I'm not so sure I want to evolve just yet, if ever. I heard it changes who you are and I like the way I am now. "Rachel said laying down on the grass with her underside exposed.

Just then Jake began to walk up and waved."Hey, how are you all doing?" Jake called out as he ran up to Rachel and Mikey and gave a sudden stop at Rachel's exposed underside.

"Your not in heat are you?" Jake said jokingly, which causes Rachel to give him a light shock causing him to jump back.

"No, I'm not…and you wouldn't get any of this anyways if I was…you'd burn the inside of me out…I'd never cum again after you were done with me." Rachel said giggling as she spread her pussy lips teasingly causing Jake to blush with a look of annoyance.

"Do you have to torture us Rachel? We are both caught and unlike you can't just go out and find a female." Mikey said as he attempted to rub Rachel's breast but was smacked away by her paw.

"Can you two males stop thinking with your cocks…may I just want to feel the breeze on my underside…it's not my fault if you stare." Rachel said giving a coy smile.

"Hey Jake, what do you think of Rachel evolving and becoming a Raichu like me?" Mikey said looking over at Jake.

Jake gave a funny look." Does she want to evolve?" Jake asked questioningly.

"Well…. no, but what do you think if she did? Wouldn't she be much cooler?" Mikey said raising his eyebrow.

"It would be cool and she would become stronger…but it's her choice…I wouldn't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. Course living in the wild, It can be dangerous Rachel…are you sure you can handle it on your on the way you are now?" Jake finished looking at her.

Rachel rolled to her side and smiled. "I'm very sure I can handle myself out there. I've done for years the way I am now…so why change it?" Rachel said with a less confident look.

"What's it feel like to evolve?" Rachel asked so suddenly that it caught Mikey off guard.

Mikey cleared his throat."Well, it feels like your entire body is on fire at first…but then it stops…and then you seem to fall asleep but your still awake then moments later you look at yourself and you feel and look totally different. That's the best way to describe it. I heard it feels different for everyone." Mikey said looking at Rachel and Jake.

"oh…well I was just wondering is all…" Rachel said as she got on all fours and began to walk away. "I'll catch you guys later." Rachel called out to them.

"Hey if you ever want to evolve let me know! I'll get a hold of one of my friends and get ya a thunderstone!" Mikey called out to her as she walked back into the forest.

But Rachel did not need one from him for she had one in her mother's old burrow where she lived. She had gotten it for her 18th birthday from her mother. (6th birthday in human years)

Rachel uncovered the thunderstone and looked at it apprehensively. When she turned around Mikey was standing there causing Rachel to gasp in surprise."Mikey you startled me." Rachel said letting out a sigh.

"Why won't you evolve and become stronger?" Mikey asked in a serious tone.

"Maybe because I don't want to…where is your trainer at anyways?" Rachel said slightly annoyed at Mikey's continuous pushes to try and convince her to evolve.

"You don't get it do you? Evolution is how we become stronger! Do you want to weak and defenseless your entire life?!" Mikey said in an aggressive tone.

"Mikey…please leave…your starting to scare me." Rachel said as she took a step back.

Mikey suddenly without warning tackled Rachel to the ground and held her there." I'm going to show you how weak you really are!" Mikey yelled as Rachel tried her hardest to kick and buck him off her but to no avail.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Mikey said looking at Rachel still trying to get away thunder shocking him but having no effect what-so-ever on the Raichu.

Rachel felt something poking against her stomach and her worst fears were confirmed. "He's going to rape me." Rachel thought to herself and began to scream for help.

"No one's going to hear you…so just sit back and enjoy the fun" Mikey said as he positioned himself to enter her.

"Please no! Stop!" Rachel screamed tears swelling in her eyes not as she felt his Chu cock pressing on the outer lips of her pussy.

Mikey ignored her pleas as he thrust into her breaking Rachel's hymen with one thrust causing her to scream out in pain.

Rachel continued to scream and tries to get free of his grip but could not as Mikey continued to thrust into her.

"Your so tight…i can't hold out much longer" Mikey said to himself more than her ignoring her sobs and continues attacks to stop him but having no effect.

"He's going to cum in me and get me pregnant!" Rachel thought horribly.

After a while Rachel just laid there and whimper silently having given up on all hope of anyone coming to rescue her as Mikey continued to thrust looking as if he was ready to cum.

"Here it comes…be happy to know that you're going to get filled by me…Heh, Heh." Mikey said as he thrust into her one more time and blew his load into her causing Rachel to sob loudly.

Suddenly Mikey was hit hard a crossed the face and knocked down to the ground by Jake.

"You sick asshole! How dare you rape her!" Jake yelled using his flamethrower attack, which Mikey dodged barely.

Rachel sat his and continued to sob loudly as she put a paw down there hoping she imagined it but the terrible truth was there as she felt cum on her paw as she felt inside herself and looked at it with her own eyes.

Mikey meanwhile was retaliating on Jake sending a thunderbolt at him knocking him backward into a tree.

"Why the fuck did you do it?" Jake asked standing up.

"I'm captured Pokemon Jake! I can't get anything! And Rachel had teased me for the last time!" Mikey said in a pissed off tone.

Rachel looked at Mikey and then to Jake then back to Mikey as she felt an unspeakable rage overwhelm her.

Jake continued to launch attacks on Mikey as he continually dodged and hit jack one again with his thunder punch knocking him into the tree again causing Jake to cry out in pain as he hit the tree.

Your weak…until you evolve you'll stay that way!" Mikey said and turned to look at Rachel but she was not there." Where did that bitch go?" Mikey asked aloud and was tapped on the shoulder as he turned around he saw a Raichu standing there.

"Looking for me?" Rachel said and hit him square in the face falling to the ground on his ass.

Rachel then lifted Mikey up again just to kick him square in the nuts not once but 3 times." I'm going to stomp your fucking cock so far into the ground it won't be usable ever again!" Rachel screamed as she began to stomp on his groin over and over again causing Mikey to scream out in agony.

"What's wrong Mikey?! I thought you wanted me to evolve!" Rachel yelled as she stomped again and lift her leg up and stomped down again causing Mikey to scream out again in pain.

Rachel then lifted Mikey up by his throat causing him to gag and choke. Jake ran over to Rachel and put his arm on hers "He's not worth it Rachel!" Jake said trying to stop Rachel as Mikey looked very pale at the moment as he gagged slightly less now as his body began to go limp in the air.

"RACHEL!" Jake yelled at the top of his lungs which snapped Rachel back to her senses" You better hope I never see you again." Rachel said chucking Mikey into a tree and falling to the ground lying there coughing loudly.

Mikey sat up still holding his groin and scooted back very quickly as Rachel approached him. "I'm going to make sure this litter never knows you existed." Rachel said fiercely as she turned around and walked away.

Jake placed a paw on her shoulder. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I'll be fine…I need to find somewhere to lay my eggs though…but I don't need your help for that…you've helped me enough already…I'll see you later. "Rachel said giving Jake a kiss on the cheek and walked off into the forest.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So in the end…Jake turned out to be a true friend when the moment counted…" Rachel said smiling at Ash.

Ash simply sat there for a moment not saying anything until he finally managed to regain his voice." I'm so sorry that happened to you" Ash said softly.

"Something good came out of it though…I had a wonderful litter…and what's more you would have never met my Julian if that had never happened. So out of all the bad things that happen in our lives…something good always comes out of it." Rachel said smiling.

Ash smiled back and let out a sigh as he looked back towards the door." I hope Meo makes it." Ash said with a sigh.

Rachel placed a paw on his shoulder" I'm sure he will be fine." Rachel said with a in a sincere tone however her face said otherwise.

Several hours later the door opened as nurse joy stepped out and walked up to Rachel and Ash.

"Your friend is a lucky one…we lost him twice…but he sure is one heck of a fighter…he's been stabilized and his wound has been treated. You can go visit him if you want." Nurse joy said smiling down at them.

Ash looked around himself for anything to write on and grabbed a clipboard with a pen and began to write it on it.

"Now, now you little Pikachu clipboards aren't meant to be…oh my goodness…your writing words!" Nurse joy said as she almost fell over in shock while Rachel simply giggled under breath.

"Thank you for everything nurse joy. How long will it take him to fully recover?" Ash finished writing and handed nurse joy the clipboard.

Nurse joy looked at the clipboard then back to Ash"umm…a least a week maybe two tops…and you're welcome." Nurse joy replied still slightly stunned by Ash's actions.

Ash and Rachel followed nurse joy to Meo's room and walked in to see Meo turn his head smiling at them.

"I'll leave you all alone…"Nurse joy said closing the door behind her.

Ash ran up and smiled at him." Your one lucky meowth you know that right?" Ash said with a chuckle.

"Ya…I recon I used five of my nine lives." Meo said chuckling and giving a slight groan in pain.

"Five? Nah I'd say you used at least 8 of them!" Ash said as they both began to laugh out loud followed shortly by Rachel who went into what sounded like a giggle fit.

"Any leads on who was behind that attack on your family?" Meo asked in a serious tone.

"No…the Venusaur was killed before it could tell us…but we do know that it's a him at least…I think it was Chris." Ash said lowering his voice.

"Has Julian waked up yet?" Meo asked looking at Rachel.

Ash turned to Rachel hoping to hear good news, as he had been gone all night with Meo.

"Julian has regained consciousness but she can barely speak right now…According to the nurse joy we had come visit us this morning they both suffered from Mass electricity loss…which can be potentially fatal to a Pikachu. She said she amazed they made it back here alive and are still breathing…they need rest to Regan the electricity in there electrical sacs and they should be fine after a few days." Rachel finished causing Ash to let out a sigh of relief.

Ash looked as if he was deep in thought about something and then looked up at Meo and Rachel. "I've put it off long enough…me and Julian's wedding…this whole ordeal can wait to later…with all that's happened I want to make sure that we at least have one day of happiness we can both remember before we do anything else." Ash said and looked at Meo."And I want you to be my best man…what do you say Meo?" Ash said looking up at Meo smiling while Meo looked back looking slightly shocked.

"I'm not sure what that is…but I don't think you'd ask me if it wasn't important…so sure why not." Meo said with a smile.

"I have no idea how we are going to arrange this wedding though considering no human can understand me." Ash said in a depressed tone, which Rachel responded with a light slap to the back of his head.

"Don't use your brain much, do you boy? That pokespeak thingy that professor oak has can do it for us." Rachel said with a smile while caused Ash to sweat drop and give a embossed laugh.

"I forgot about that. With all that's happened though I guess I've been a bit scatter brained." Ash said scratching the back of his head and looked up at Meo as a thought had occurred to him.

"That was some pretty awesome moves back there Meo…where did you learn to do that?" Ash asked which Meo gave a sigh to.

"I was a part of a specialty squad in team rocket a few years back before I joined the gang…we were forced to undergo deadly training programs which most of my comrades didn't survive…the few of us who had survived the training wanted out…so we devised a plan to get out…

**FLASHBACK**

"Are you sure about this Meo? I mean if we don't succeed we are as good as dead." One Meowth said looking at him.

Meo pulled out a paper and threw it a crossed the table so it laid flat. "Look here. This is where we are…and that's the exit of the compound. All we need to do is make it though here." Meo said pointing to a section of the map that had what looked like a ventilation system. "Then it's a strait shot out of the compound." Meo said pointing to a path that leads to the edge of the map.

"And what if we run into some rocket grunts?" Another Meowth said walking up.

"Simple…it's kill or be killed…with the training we've gone through we should be more than a match for those humans." Meo said confidently and looked at all of them. "Look if any of you don't want to go that's fine…but staying here you'll be forced to do what ever team rocket tells you to…so anyone that wants out meet me at this spot tomorrow at Six o'clock in the morning sharp…anyone not there at that time will be left behind whether they want to get out or not." Meo said pointing to a spot on the map that was marked with an "X" and then rolled up the map and began to walk away and then turned his head slightly." Don't go unless your prepared to kill…or you'll most likely die." Meo added as he walked out of the cell they were in and into his own.

The next morning at exactly 5:45am Meo sat near the ventilation system entrance waiting." I guess I'm on my own Meo said at the clock hit six o'clock and went to open the ventilation entrance when 3 Meowth came out of the shadows.

Meo turned around as he finally got the grater off and looked and smiled. "Only you three? Well you came just in time. Let's get going." Meo said jumping in followed by the other three Meowth.

As Meo and the other Meowth slowly made their way though the ventilation system Meo's ears picked up a strange sound and turned around to see a laser grid coming strait for them." Fuck! Move faster! They know we are in here!" Meo yelled and every broke into an all out run.

"Turn left here!" Meo yelled and two of the Meowth followed him but the other turned to the right instead and ran into a dead end turned around and ran back in the other direction the laser grid split into two grids one following Meo and the others and the other heading strait for the Meowth who had went the wrong way.

"NO! HELP ME! AHHHH!!" The Meowth screamed causing Meo to turn stop for a few seconds to see the laser grid cut the Meowth like a hot knife through butter leaving the Meowth looking wide eyed as it's body fell to pieces as blood started gushing from all parts of the meowth's corpse causing Meo to close his eyes and punch the floor. "You fucking idiot!" Meo thought and then continued running as the grid grew ever closer.

"We aren't going to make it!" One of the Meowth yelled as the laser grid moved even closer to them.

Meo stopped suddenly and dug his claws into the bottom of the ventilation slowly cutting a hole 3 foot wide." Jump!" Meo yelled and the Meowth reacted with hesitation and Meo followed shortly after with the laser grid gliding just above his ears as he jumped though.

Meo landed on the ground next to the other two Meowth."Follow me!" Meo said and the Meowth did as they were told." WARNING! WARNING! POKEMON JAILBREAK! POKEMON JAILBREAK!" An intercom blared out which seemed to echo all over the compound.

As Meo and the others made there way Meo looked ahead around a corner. "This is the strait away I told you all about…ok on my signal we make a break for it." Meo said but one of the Meowth darted without hesitation.

Suddenly team rocket grunts came popping out of the doors with guns shooting them at the Meowth.

The Meowth was hit several times but kept going now bleeding heavily as Meo looked on." He's as good as dead…even if he makes it out…he'll die of blood loss." Meo thought bitterly.

Just as the Meowth was nearing the door a team rocket grunt came out and kicked him to the ground."Heh…mangy Pokemon…time to die." The team rocket grunt said and pointed a gun strait at the meowth's head and pulled the trigger.

Meo bawled up his paw and did something reckless as he dashed out slashing one grunts neck open as he jumped passed him and slashing another's hand off while he was still holding the gun then slashed him a crossed the neck as well." Go now! I'll distract them!" Meo yelled as he mauled another grunts face and jumped out of the way just in time so that the other grunt shot him in the head which Meo kicked with both paws causing the rocket grunt corpse to go falling into the other grunts arms.

Meo used this to his advantage jumping up and landing on the grunts head he jerked his entire body in a 180-degree angle snapping the grunts neck and jumped off as the grunts corpse fell onto each other.

The other Meowth made a break for it running towards the exit while Meo continued attacking the grunts as they came out.

The Meowth made out but it's freedom was short lived as it ran out the door just to be blown to bits by a mine laying a few feet out side the entrance.

"No!" Meo yelled closing his eyes and gave a yell of rage as he dug all four of his claws into a grunts neck ripping and slashing it outwards causing the grunt to fall to the ground choking on it's own blood before he died.

Meo then made his own break for the exit paying close attention to the ground as he did so as the grunts behind him continued to shoot at him but stopped as he made his way further into the mine field…

**END FLASHBACK**

"They left me alone thinking I'd be blown up by one of the mines…they never expected me to survive…I ran into Meowth my brother when I joined the gang a few years later…. those Pokemon that attacked us…they were trained in the same methods I was." Meo finished leaving Rachel and Ash slack-jawed.

"Do you know who was in charge of the whole training program?" Ash asked suspecting he knew whom it was.

"Not a clue…but I doubt it was Chris if that's what your thinking…" Meo replied.

"Well as much as I hate to go…i have a wedding to start planning." Ash said with a grin.

"Go ahead…I should be fully recovered by the time you and Julian get married." Meo replied with a smile.

"You plan a wedding alone? I don't think so boy! Leave it up to this Chu!" Rachel said walking up to him.

"Have you ever even heard of a wedding before you met me?" Ash asked.

"As a matter of fact I have…before that psycho Chris chucked me in that little tube and turned me into a chu-sicle I attended a wedding that his boss and some other female human had together so I know how those kind of weddings go." Rachel stated confidently.

"No offence Rachel…but I'm going to have my mom lend a hand if you don't mind." Ash said as they walked out of the Pokemon center and began to make there way to his house.

"Who do you think I was going to have help fill in the gaps? Unlike you I try to use my brain before I do anything." Rachel said as she scuffed up Ash's head fur.

Ash could not help but laugh. The time had come. He was going to be married to Julian and he was the happiest Chu in the world right now.


	27. THE WEEK BEFORE THE WEDDING

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The wedding will be taking place next chapter unless i think up something otherwise...and i still have a few suprises up my sleave...hehe.

THE WEEK BEFORE THE WEDDING

Ash, Rachel, and Delia had been hard at work for an entire week while Julian, Jolt, and Meo recovered and Ash was becoming a nervous wreck with each day passing to the date of his wedding with Julian. Julian had been on her feet for only a day now and was working just as hard as everyone else as the days came closer to their wedding date meanwhile Jolt had been playing with his brothers and sisters.

Ash seemed to be on edge as he walked into the kitchen to see his mother drinking a cup of coffee." I've never been so stressed out in my entire life mom…this is going to be a big step for me." Ash said sitting down while he fidgeted with his tail.

Delia looked at her son and smiled." Ash, you've grown so much on me…you have a wonderful mate and a 6 wonderful kids…I know this is a huge step for you…just know I'm behind you all the way…and for the love of…stop playing with your tail Ash Ketchem." Delia said as she kneeled down and held Ash's paw and looked at him dead in the face." You're going to be fine son." Delia said warmly and stood up, picked up her cup of coffee and walked towards the kitchen door when Julian came walking though it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Delia, I just came in here to see if Ash was in here." Julian said dodging Delia's footing with her tail being missed by mere inches.

"Oh, Ash? He's sitting over there. Well I'll leave you two alone now. I need to check on the litter…if I know Josh he's probly brawling with Jolt right about now… " Delia said as she walked past Julian and into the living room.

"Let me know if they get in any kind of trouble Delia and I'll deal with them." Julian called back just before the door closed.

Julian then walked up to Ash who was sitting in the same seat fidgeting with his tail again." So, how are you this morning dear?" Julian asked jumping on the seat next to the one he was sitting on.

"I'm ok…I'm fine…you?" Ash said as he continued to fidget with his tail.

Julian raised an eyebrow as she gave an inquiring look." I'm doing well this morning…is there something you want to talk about?" Julian said in a soft tone.

"No…not really…i mean we already found out that Chris is dead so…" Ash broke off and looked up at Julian. "I'm just scared I guess…I've never been married before…and marriage means a lot to me. Not something I would do over night." Ash said still looking at Julian.

Julian looked at Ash and locked her lips on his in a long and drawn out kiss which Ash fully returned. "As long as we love each other, we can get through anything." Julian said smiling after she broke the kiss.

"Your not nervous at all?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Me…nah, not all…" Julian said in a sarcastic tone and pausing for a few seconds." Of course I am you silly Chu! I've never been more nervous about anything in my entire life! But I know that we both love each other and by getting married we are telling the whole world we love each other. I know our lives won't be the same from here on out…but as long as I have you…that is all that matters to me." Julian said and gave Ash another kiss.

As Ash returned the kiss he placed a paw on her breast and began to rub it, which caused Julian to give a slight moan in their kiss before she broke it and playfully batted his paw away." Tsk, tsk…you naughty Chu…your going to have to wait until our wedding night." Julian said and jumped down. "Can you wait that long?" Julian said with a grin as she began to walk away purposely lifting her tail up so that her Chu cunny was showing as she walked away.

"The bigger question is can you wait that long?" Ash replied in a sexy tone as he jumped down and followed her rubbing his tail along Julian's clit causing her to give yet another moan and give Ash a slightly annoyed expression.

"You've become quite used to being a Pikachu haven't you Ash?" Julian said as she stopped and turned to him.

"Well…I guess a little." Ash said blushing, which Julian scoffed at.

"A little? You just flirted with me the same way any male Pikachu would in the wild." Julian said in a matter of fact tone, which caused Ash to give a slightly shocked look." Nothing to be worried about…I just thought I'd let you know that…I mean if professor oak ever figures out how to change you back to being human you won't have to worry about behaving like a normal chu any-" " what if I don't want to become human again?" Ash said abruptly cutting off Julian.

Julian simply blinked a few times at this remark. "You wouldn't want to be changed back? I thought you wanted to be human again…and don't even say your doing this for me because if you do so help me Ash Ketchem I'll-" But Julian was once again cut off by Ash as he kissed her passionately.

Ash broke the kiss and smiled as he looked into her eyes." I'm doing it for the both of us and the litter." Ash said softly.

Julian simply looked at him as if trying to find out if there was some alter motive to this." Don't think you can sweet kiss your way into making me see things your way Ash Ketchem… are you completely sure? I mean what if professor oak finds a way to reverse the process?" Julian finished looking at him.

"As smart as professor oak is I think the secret to reversing the transformation if one existed died with him." Ash said plainly.

Julian sighed at this." As long as your happy is all that matters to me…but don't lie to me…it's not that you don't want to change back…it's that you've lost all hope of returning to normal…right?" Julian said and looked at Ash dead in the eyes.

A tear could be seen forming in Ash's eye but he turned away and began to walk out the door." No…I don't want to change back." Ash said in a mellow tone.

"You liar…" Julian said quietly to herself as she shed a tear of her own with it streaking down her cheek as the kitchen door closed behind Ash.

The next day Ash and Julian took the litter out to the park.

Ash and Julian sat together watching them play on the swing sets, tetter-totters, and other playground equipment.

"We can't live in that house forever Ash…especially since you have no way to make money anymore…we will probly have to move into the forest." Julian said as she watched Josh jump on the bars of the jungle gym.

"The forest? Julian I have no idea how to survive in the wild." Ash said turning to look at Julian.

"That's what you got me for. I can teach you everything there is to know about living in the wild. The only hard part will be the litter…we raised them in a house…so them adjusting to living in a burrow is going to be the hard part. Not to mention we can visit your mother daily…and we will have my mother out there with us to help out as well." Julian said smiling at Ash.

"Them adjusting to living in a burrow…what about me?" Ash asked in a mock worried tone and started to laugh.

"Julian giggled at this." You silly chu…you'll be just fine." Julian said giving him a kiss when they both heard a scream come from the playground.

"Ashley!" Julian and Ash both said at the same time and jumped off to see a trainer with his Rattata attacking Ashley.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Julian yelled thunderbolting the Rattata causing it to go flying and slide a crossed the ground knocked out.

Ash and Julian both landed in front of Ashley with sparks emitting from their cheeks." Head count! Kids front and center!" Ash yelled not moving from his spot as Julian counted each one of them." All here and accounted for." Julian said with a sigh of relief.

"Wow…I've hit the mother load!" The trainer said smiling as he threw a pokeball in the air and an Arcanine popped out landing in front of him.

"If that asshole so much as reaches for his pokeball belt I'll increate him!" Julian said sparks as the sparks emitting from her cheeks became larger.

"Slow down there honey! I want to protect them as much as you but you can't increate him for being a trainer…we just need to knock out all his pokemon and he'll turn tail and run." Ash finished hoping he convinced Julian to calm down.

The sparks emitting from Julian's cheeks went down slightly." I'm sorry honey…I just don't want anything else to happy to our babies." Julian said still staring down the Arcanine not moving her eyesight from it.

Suddenly out of nowhere jolt steps up in front of Ash and Julian and hits the Arcanine with a thunder punch knocking it into the trainer and sending them both flying 10 feet from where the trainer originally stood landing on his ass with the Arcanine in his lap knocked out.

"Whoa…that Pikachu is almost 4 feet tall!" The trainer said looking down and back to Jolt. "It's a freak!" The trainer shouted returning his Arcanine and running away.

"I'm a what?!" Jolt yelled outraged and began to chase after the trainer but was stopped abruptly by Julian jumping in front of him. "Jolt Ketchem! What have we told you about using your strength like that?! You could have seriously injured that trainers pokemon or worse!" Julian said in a fierce tone.

"You were talking about incinerating him mom! And what did you expect me to do?! He hurt my sister!" Jolt retorted angrily.

"There will always be some kind of trainer trying to catch us Jolt Ketchem! What matters is using self-control! And don't you ever raise your voice to me again! Do you hear me young chu?!" Julian said in a stern and motherly tone.

"Yes, mother…" Jolt said in a defeated tone and walked away.

Ash walked up next to Julian and let out a long sigh." That was close." Ash said looking at Julian.

"Too close, I didn't expect Jolt to react like he did. He's going to be a challenge as he gets older." Julian said and let out a sigh shaking her head.

"Let's get the litter back home…before we attract anymore attention." Ash said and turned around to the litter." come on kids, time to get back home!" Ash said waving a tail signaling for them to follow.

Back at home the litter went back to the living room and began to watch tv as they always did in the evening times except for Jolt who stood standing near the entrance to the living room with his arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"Why don't you go watch tv with the others." Ash suggested walking up to jolt.

"I don't want to…" Jolt said in a mellow tone turning his head to his father with a solemn look.

"Anything you want to talk about son?" Ash said sitting down next to Jolt who looked downward and sat down as well.

"I'm a freak…that trainer was right about that…I would have been better off as a puppet for that nut case of a scientist…at least I wasn't a freak to him." Jolt said in a depressed tone.

"Jolt…he saw you as no more than a tool that he would toss aside no sooner you outlived the purpose he had thought up for you…at least here you have a family that loves you." Ash said placing a paw on Jolt's shoulder, which he swatted away.

"At least I'd have a reason to go on living…here my strength means nothing…I can do anything without being seen as a freak!" Jolt said his voice rising a little more with each word he spoke.

Ash let out a long sigh." Your mother is the same as you jolt…she has so much strength…but she knows when to use it." Ash said looking at Jolt with a smile.

"Mom isn't 4 feet tall is she? No, she not! Look me at me dad! I look nothing like a Pikachu! I'm so much stronger than anyone…even mom…and yet if I even try to use that strength at all I get yelled at for it!" Jolt said almost yelling.

Ash facepawed and looked at Jolt and placed a paw on his shoulder again. "Jolt… true strength is not found in your muscles or you abilities as a Pikachu. True strength can only be found when you protect those you love and knowing when to use that strength is very important." Ash finished and stood up on all fours and began to walk away. "Think about that son…think how your going to use your strength…otherwise you'll be no different than Chris… he abused his power…and I know you're better than him." Ash said as he walked away leaving Jolt sitting on the ground to think.

Later that night after the litter went to bed Ash jumped in bed next to Julian. "Our boy is hurting…he feels like a freak to everyone. I don't know how to help him through this." Ash said with a long sigh.

"He's like me in many ways, but at the same time he's not. At this point he will have to decide for himself like I did what to use his strength for. I know he will make the right choice. But I still worry about him.

Professor oak may have managed to stop the human gene from progressing any farther but I wish he could have reversed it." Julian said with a sad look in her eyes.

"He did all he could…but for now we need to sleep and prepare for tomorrow. We got wedding rehearsals." Ash said ending on a happy tone in his voice.

"That's right…well then I guess we should go to sleep then…and to think I actually wanted to fuck you tonight but you have a point." Julian said turning over to face him in bed with a smirk and closed her eyes.

Ash sat there for a moment until it clicked with him."D'oh!" Ash thought to himself in the classic homer Simpson tone as he lay down next to Julian and closed his eyes to go to sleep.


	28. THE WEDDING DAY

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok all this is the chapter i would hope you've all been waiting for...Ash and Julian's wedding! Now i am not quite done just yet...chapter 30 will be the last chapter of PUL 2 i think...at least it should be...anyways i pulled out all the stops for this so enjoy the chapter! And something i just found out... won't let me give links out..so Ash and Julian's wedding song "melodies of life" i had picked out no one can hear...damn them..."growls at the admins" so guess what I'm gonna do...I'm gonna post it in my Bio because links are allowed there! so when you see the words (play and Ash's and julian's wedding song )go ahead and play it then trust me..the timing i think is perfect for it! so don't play it till you see that! go to my Bio and click the link to hear Ash and Julian's wedding song! and without farther ado...chapter 28: THE WEDDING DAY!!

THE WEDDING DAY

Finally the big day had come and Ash was a nervous wreck. He stood in one of the church rooms getting dressed in a tux along with Meo who was donning a suit; both specially made for them. Ash's tux a full body suit that went over him from front paws to hind paws with a white 'vest' sewn into the design. Meo's a similar outfit in black and grey but made in two pieces on Meo's request.

"Calm down…your going to be fine. This is your big day." Meo said smiling as he helped Ash button up the tux.

"I know, I know…but this is a big step for me Meo." Ash said still looking nervous as he fidgeted with his tail again. Meo chuckled at Ash," Picked up a nervous habit have we?" Meo said smiling and pointing to Ash's paw.

Ash's face went a slight shade of magenta although it could no be seen though his fur." I guess I have." Ash said with a sigh.

"Well it's almost time…I wonder how Julian's doing?" Ash thought to himself.

"I'm sure she's a cool as a cucumber Ash. After all this is probly nothing compared to what she's been through." Meo said confidently.

"Heh…I doubt that much. Marriage is a big deal Meo…it's a big step. Not something you would do on the fly just for fun. And Julian knows this full well." Ash said looking at Meo with a smile.

"Oh? Well I never was raised around normal humans, so I guess this will be something new for me to learn." Meo replied as Ash helped him adjust his tux now.

"Ya, me and Julian have been together for 3 years now…when I think back to when I was human…I can't believe how much of an idiot I was, not realizing she was female all that time and that she was in love me. All those battles I put her through…and she not once questioned me…she would continue batting just to make me happy even when she was at her limit." Ash said in a thoughtful tone.

"I even remember when I first figured out I was in love with her…I thought I was some sick ass bastard…but thanks to the nurse joy - who knew what the situation very well considering she was in one of her own…it's amazing how things work out isn't it?" Ash said looking at Meo.

"Heh…to be honest Ash I had no idea you were ever human until your mom told me so. I figured you to be some Pikachu who was named after him. Imagine my surprise when she told me what happened to you." Meo said, earning a short laugh from both of them.

"Not many people realize, but we aren't that different from humans…our big differences lie in our abilities and the language we speak. Beyond that we pokèmon are no different than humans." Meo said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ya, I figured that out the hard way. I had no idea I'd be turned into a Pikachu, for the second time in my life I might add; only it would be permanent this time. The first time I was change it was by some crazy witch who cast a spell wrong…I remember her speaking to me then and fully understanding her but it still did not click with me she was female. I was such a fucking idiot when I was younger." Ash finished fixing setting the tux and scratched the back of his head, creating a classic sweat drop.

"You mean you couldn't even tell by the sound of her voice whether she was male or female? Wow…you humans sure can be dense." Meo joked as Ash gave him a small shock to the side playfully." That stung you little rat. "Meo joked in an even more humorous tone that last time.

"Ya, well you were just as dense for how you acted not to long ago you ya mangy cat." Ash joked back in the same humorous tone as Meo's until they broke into an all out laughter.

Jolt walked up to Ash and Meo in a tux of his own." How do I look dad?" Jolt asked smiling and looking down at his father.

"You look very handsome Jolt. So I hope you still have our rings on you…after all if you're going to be the ring Chu you're going to need to keep track of them." Ash said smiling.

"Puh-lez, dad! I got them right here." Jolt said taking both rings out and showing them to Meo and Ash. "I'm not as absent minded as you are." Jolt said which caused Meo to chuckle.

"Hey, at least I remember to let you watch tv…or maybe I should forget that too?" Ash said in a humorous tone smiling widely at Jolt.

Jolt simply chuckled" Ok dad…I guess you aren't that absent-minded…" only to add "Just some of the time!" as he walked out the door.

Meo was barely able to contain his laughter and Ash simply stood there smiling, shaking his head.

"That Chu is going to make my fur go grey before I hit the age of twenty." Ash said with a chuckle.

"Either that or drive you utterly insane." Meo added not able to contain his laughter anymore.

"Well I guess we should be getting out there…you ready?" Ash asked looking at Meo.

"Yep lets go." Meo said as they began to walk out the door.

Meanwhile in another room of the church Julian looked like she was going to go into a panic attack while Rachel helped her put on the wedding gown.

"There's no need to be so nervous, your going to be fine sweetie." Rachel said as she attempted to make adjustments on Julian's gown by teeth and claw, but the younger Chu's shaking was making it hard to do.

"Would you stop shaking Julian…your making it hard to fix this gown so it don't drag where it'll trip up you're paws…" Rachel said just before she poked her paw with the needle give a small"Rai!" in shock and looked at her paw.

"Sorry mom…I'm just a nervous wreck right now…I'm not sure if I can-" but she was cut off by Rachel who had placed a paw on her muzzle.

"Don't even think about getting cold paws on your soon-to-be husband dear." Rachel said in a soft tone.

"I wasn't getting cold paws mom…it's just I didn't think I'd be this nervous. When the time came." Julian said not shaking as much now.

"You love him don't you?" Rachel asked simply looking up at her daughter.

"Of course! With all my heart!" Julian replied almost instantly after Rachel had asked that.

"Then I see no problem sweetie…you'll be fine." Rachel said standing on her hind-paws and giving Julian a hug." I'm so proud of you Julian…I'm so happy I got to see this day." Rachel said with tears of happiness swelling in her eyes.

"Julian returned the hug and smiled." I'm glad you get to see this day too…I just wish my brothers and sisters were here to see my big day as well." Julian said frowning slightly.

Rachel put a paw on Julian's chin and raised it so that she looked her in the eyes." Now don't get all sad and depressed on your big day honey…and they are…we just can't see them, but they are here right now with us…right here." Rachel finished placing a paw on Julian's heart." They are always with us in our hearts honey…don't ever forget that." Rachel said and began to adjust the veil over Julian's head.

"I remember all those battles I had fought in…all that time I fought for him not realizing my true feelings for him. I always wondered what drove me to push even farther when I had almost nothing left in me. I guess in the end I wanted to prove I was the strongest of them all so Ash would recognize me more." Julian said with a smile.

"That boy may be hard headed at times, but he has a big heart." Rachel said with a smile.

Julian looked herself over in the nearby mirror, standing up on her hind paws and trying to turn so she could see herself. Looking at her tail end through the small dress she turned to her mum. "Hey mom…does this dress make my fur look ugly?" Ashley asked as she walked along dressed in a pink dress with red bows on each of her ears.

Julian walked over to Ashley and gave her a hug. "You look absolutely beautiful dear." Julian said as she hugged her daughter.

"So, how's the flower girl doing?" Rachel asked walking up to Ashley and placing a paw on her shoulder.

"I'm ok grandma…I'm just happy to see dad and mom finally getting married. I hope I find a mate someday." Ashley said with a blissful sigh.

"Yes well I hope you do too but not for many years I hope." Julian said giving her daughter a mother look and tone in her voice to match it.

"Now, now Julian you can't control love. Who knows she might find her mate tomorrow or 3 months from now." Rachel said placing a paw on Julian's shoulder.

"Mother! Don't put thoughts like that in her head!" Julian said in an annoyed tone.

"You really think so?" Ashley said smiling widely with a glint of hope in her voice.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at this. "I don't know Ashley but love is not something you want to rush into…it takes time even years to find someone who you can truly call your mate." Rachel said with a smile patting Ashley on the shoulder.

"Oh…well I understand what you mean…I think." Ashley said in a slightly confused tone.

"You will understand it much better when you're older dear. Now why don't you get out there and let your father know that his bride is almost ready." Rachel said and Ashley went out the door.

Meanwhile in the chapel Brock, misty, Charizard, Swellow, Bulbasaur, Treecko, Alexa, Koda, Takisha, Camelia, and josh were sitting down waiting on the ceremony to begin.

Professor oak came and sat down next to Brock." O.k. installed the pokespeak translator in here…I didn't think I'd have it synchronized in time…but I managed it." Professor oak whispered to Brock beaming.

"Good. I'd hate to not understand what anyone is saying." Brock whispered back.

"I wonder how much longer it's going to be?" Misty whispered to Charizard.

Charizard looked over at her and smiled." Not sure…I don't know who these human wedding go…course if I know Ash he probably fainted." Charizard replied with a snicker.

Misty flashed Charizard a glare." Honestly…act your age." Misty whispered to Charizard in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to upset you…"Charizard whispered back.

"If we are going to make this work…you're going to have act your age." Misty said in an even lower whisper.

Charizard simply smiled at this." Yes, dear." Charizard said placing an arm over Misty's shoulder, which caused Brock to give a jealous look at Charizard.

Wedding music began to echo throughout the chapel as the doors opened with Delia walking though it with Ash on her shoulder.

"I'm so proud out you Ash" Delia said in a whispered as the walked down the aisle.

Ash smiled at his mother as they approached the alter" Thanks mom" Ash said as he jumped off his mom's shoulder onto the floor in front of the alter next to Meo as they both looked down the aisle for Ash's soon-to-be wife.

The wedding music stopped as the doors opened once again with Julian and Rachel walking on all fours through it and down the aisle followed closely by Ashley who was tossing flower pedals down on each side of the aisle as she walked down it followed shortly after by Jolt who was walking on two feet.

"Today my daughter becomes a full grown Pikachu. I'm so proud of you honey." Rachel said in a whisper as they walk down the aisle.

Julian simply smiled back at her mother" Today is the day I become Julian Ketchem"

Julian thought to herself as a tear of happiness streaked down her cheek as she approached the alter.

Ash and Julian then turned to face the priest who was standing at the alter.

The Priest then clears his throat and everyone in the chapel becomes quite.

Ladies, Gentleman. Pokemon

Matrimony is a holy covenant between two people in the eyes of god. Two people who love each other, and who have consented to share their lives, with each other, in the view of the lord. And who have _chosen_ to declare this love in front of those who are dearest to them and to those in the world around them as being true and deep and meaningful, no matter who may speak against them.

As such we are gathered here today to bring together these two Pokemon. Ash -- Ketchem and Julian, Daughter of Rachel Pikachu, into this holiest of places. The state of marriage.

You may now exchange you're vows.

Ash looked at Julian and smiled at her as he began to state his vows.

"I, Ash Ketchem, take you Julian, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Ash said looking strait into Julian's eyes under her veil.

Julian looked back at Ash overwhelmed with happiness." It's finally happening!" Julian thought joyfully as she began to state her vows.

"I, Julian, take you, Ash Ketchem, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Julian finished and let out a blissful sigh.

Rachel was standing next to Delia and looked up at her." It's finally happening…our children are getting married." Rachel whispered as tears of joy flooded from her eyes.

Delia looked down at Rachel and handed her a handkerchief." I know…I must say I had my doubts at first but now…at this moment…there's no doubt in my mind that they will love each other forever." Delia whispered as tears began to swell in her eyes as well.

Ash looked over at his mother and Rachel and smiled then turned back to look at Julian as he then recited the next part of his vows.

"I Ash Ketchem, take you Julian to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Ash said as he put out a paw and held Julian's paw with it.

Julian looked down at Ash holding her paw then back up to his eyes.

"In the presence of our friends and family I take thee to be my husband, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful wife so long as we both shall live." Julian said placing her own paw on top of Ash's holding it tightly.

Jolt hands ash the Julian's ring which he takes and holds as he recites the next part of his vows.

"I, Ash Ketchem, take you, Julian, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Ash said holding Julian's paw just as tightly as he places the ring on a digit of Julian's paw.

"I, Julian, choose you Ash Ketchem to be my husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life." Julian said unable to hold back her tears of joy as they began to streak down her cheeks as she places the ring on a digit of his paw as well.

"I, Ash Ketchem, take you, Julian, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the Chu you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." Ash said and he and Julian both looked back to the priest.

The priest clears his throat again." If anyone has any reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest sates to everyone in the chapel.

After a few moments of silence the priest then looks at Ash and Julian." Then by the power invested in me I pronounce the husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest finishes with a smile.

Ash lifted the vale that covered her face and took in his brides full beauty. The pink dress, which could have been garish, actually brought out her eyes and made them sparkle. She blushed and the red around the sacks in her cheeks resembled the flower resting above her ear.  
ash looked down in nerves then back to Julian's face, taking in her beautiful fur and wonderful smile.  
he leaned in and kissed her passionately which she returned with the same passion.

The wedding music starts to play again as Ash and Julian walk back down the aisle together followed by Rachel and Delia and Ashley and Jolt shortly afterward.

Later that day at the wedding reception…

"And now I would like to present this song requested by Ash and Julian and may there marriage last forever!" Professor oak said happily signaling for the band to play the music.

Ash and Julian both stand on their hind paws and begin to dance slowly to the music while everyone watches.(play Ash's and Julian's wedding song now)

"I'm happy for you Ash Ketchem…you found someone in the most unlikely of ways and places…" Misty thought to herself and then looked at Charizard and they went out to dance as well which Charizard had no idea how to do but he tried none-the-less.

Meo sat there watching Ash and Julian dance when Ashley walked up to him with her ears still in bows but not warring the dress anymore.. "Umm…Mr. Meo." Ashley said smiling.

Meo looked at Ashley and smiled warmly at her" Just call me Meo ok?" Meo said with a smile.

"Ok!" Ashley said happily.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Meo said with a intriguing look at her.

Ashley stood there for a moment shifting her hind paws like her mother did when she was nervous or unsure of something."W-would you dance with me?" Ashley asked and blushed so deep a color of red it was visible through her fur.

Meo Chuckled at this." Of course, I would be happy to dance with you." Meo said with a smile and he and Ashley went to the dance floor to dance as well although Meo like Charizard had no idea what he was doing and simply tried his best.

After everyone had finished dancing dinner was served for everyone to eat. Even Ash's Pokemon were served real food.

"You and Charizard are dating?!" Ash asked shocked by the news just after Misty had told them.

"Yah…it kind of formed over the past few weeks Ash…I mean we got a lot of work ahead of us and I don't want any kids as of yet anyways…plus if I comes to that we can always adopt." Misty said leaving Ash still slack-jawed and Julian in a giggle fit for a few moments before he continued to eat.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you." Julian said with a smile.

"Thanks Julian…that means a lot…if it weren't for you I probably would never have met anyone I wanted to date." Misty said with a smile.

"Besides Ash." Julian added with a big grin, which caused Ash to gag slightly on his food and Misty to blush a dark shade of red.

Ashley seemed to be admiring Meo as she sat next to Jolt and Josh who both were snickering to themselves.

"Her name is Ashley, and I know this for a matter of factly, that she is in love with Meo the caty." Jolt said as Josh did a beat-box tune with his paws and muzzle which caused Ashley to go the darkest shade of beat red you could ever seen her go.

"You two are sooo dead!" Ashley said sparks emitting from her cheeks chasing down Jolt and Josh as they ran laughing leaving Meo chuckling loudly almost breaking out into an all out laughter.

Ash overheard the entire thing and shook his head while Julian giggled." I think your daughter has a crush on me." Meo said in a humorous tone looking over at Ash and Julian.

"Yah, well let's hope it doesn't go any farther than that." Ash said in a tone that said to Meo "Don't even think about it!" Which caused Meo to chuckle again.

"Don't worry I won't try anything…until she's older at least." Meo added with a smirk which Ash facepawed and shook his head to.

"Tell me again why I wanted him to bee my best man?" Ash asked in a humorous tone to Julian with a smile.

Julian simply giggled." You two seemed to have become close friends overnight." Julian remarked with a smirk.

"Ya well, he's just like Meowth in so many ways…he has his brother's blood that for sure...very honorable and would protect anyone of us with his life." Ash finished with a smile.

After the reception had ended Rachel and Delia took the litter over to Delia's house leaving Ash and Julian in there home alone…

Ash walked went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and into the bedroom to see Julian lying there with her legs spread rubbing her clit with a sly grin on her face." How about we break in that new Chu cock of yours dear." Julian said in a sexy tone at which time Ash dropped the wine bottle and jumped on the bed as his Chu cock began to bulge beneath his sheath.

"You don't waste anytime do you?" Ash said with a sly grin identical to Julian's.

Without saying anything Julian laid ash back on the bed and began to lick at his sheath, which caused Ash to moan in surprise as his Chu cock began to poke out of his sheath.

"I didn't know being licked there felt so good…" Ash said in between moans which caused Julian to give a small giggle.

"Before I was caught by that nutcase I had been with a few males before you…but I was never in heat and the chances for a Pikachu to get impregnated are eighty percent lower than when we aren't in heat." Julian said with a smile then she began to lick his growing shaft causing ash to moan with each lick.

"I…uhh…didn't…uhh…know that…" Ash said in between moans as his Chu cock began to emit a small amount of pre.

Julian gave the tip of ash's Chu cock a quick lick that caused his Chu cock to produce even more pre-cum and also causing him to moan loudly just before she engulfed his entire shaft in her muzzle.

Ash let out loud moans as Julian's muzzle when up and down over his shaft while his pre-cum was dripping into her mouth like a leaky faucet." He's not as big as he was as a human…. but he still tastes the same." Julian thought to herself swallowing ever drop of pre-cum that came out.

Ash placed a paw on the back of her head and rubbed behind Julian's ears softly as she continued to suck on his Chu cock. He felt his climax approaching as she began to suck harder and faster causing him to pant slightly letting out small"pi, pi, pika, pi." In the form of moans as his Chu cock was almost ready to blow when Julian suddenly stopped.

"Your not Cumming yet Ash Ketchem." Julian said in a sexy tone as she turned around to put her dripping Chu cunny in front of his muzzle." Make your wife cum then I'll make you cum." Julian said with an evil smirk.

Ash simply groaned." I was so close." He thought bitterly and then began to lick Julian's Chu cunny hoping she would start to satisfy him again really soon.

Julian let out a long moan as his tongue first graced over her clit and short gasps and moans as Ash's tongue began to probe her inner walls." Yes…that's it Ash Ketchem…right there…. uhhhhhh!" Julian said letting out a long moan as she use her front paws to arch herself up in an attempt to push his tongue deeper into her.

Ash began to dig his muzzle into her Chu cunny as he licked her and gave his lower side a buck hoping Julian would get the hint.

Julian looked down at Ash's throbbing Chu cock and decided she had made him wait long enough and engulfed it once more causing Ash to give a moan as he licked her Chu cunny.

Julian's ears began to lie back on her head as she felt herself on the verge of climax she began to suck harder and faster once again her moans vibrating around Ash's Chu cock adding more pleasure pushing him even faster than before to his own climax.

Ash's face fur was rather damp by this point as Julian's Chu cunny was dripping as badly as his Chu cock was pre-cum at this point." I'm going to cum…" Ash managed to say taking his muzzle out of her Chu cunny for a moment before he dug it back into her.

Julian gave his Chu cock one last and hard suck which caused his Chu cock to explode in her mouth which she swallowed every drop of his hot seed and continued to suck it even masturbating it to try and pump as much of his Chu cum as she could out of him until her own climax hit her like a freight train side swiping a car which caused her to arch back with Ash's Chu cock still squirting causing a few streams of cum to land on her face as she screamed in pleasure as her Chu cunny exploded it's sweet juices all over Ash's face which he lapped as much up as possible.

Julian let out a sigh laying on top of her mate for a moment before to got off him and faced him." It's been far to long since I tasted you." Julian said in a sexy tone as she took her paw wiping her face off with her paw then she began licking her paw as she smiled at him.

"I could say the very same thing back to you." Ash said with a sly smile circling his tongue around his muzzle and smacking his lips.

"Aww…you've gone soft…now I'm going to have to entertain myself until your ready to go again." Julian said with a smirk noticing Ash's Chu cock shrinking as she began to rub her clit.

"I'm not done with you yet." Ash said as he playing tackled her and began to kiss her passionately, which Julian returned with the same passion.

"At…this…rate…you should…be hard again…in no time." Julian said between kisses putting her paws around his head as she kissed him.

"I…can't wait…to be…inside you…again…" Ash said in between kisses putting his paws around her rubbing her back as he kissed her.

After a few moments Ash could feel his Chu cock hardening again as he rubbed Julian's breast with his right paw while he used his tail to slowly massage her clit.

After a few moments Ash stopped making out with her much to Julian's dismay but understood right away seeing him fully hard again.

"You did take those birth control pills right?" Ash asked with a sly grin.

"Yesterday dear…now fuck me." Julian said in a sexy tone spreading her legs revealing her wet cunny.

Ash positioned his Chu cock so that it was pressing against the lips of Julian's cunny so that the tip of his Chu cock was spreading them slightly." Tell me you want it…" Ash said in a sexy tone.

"You know I do." Julian replied simply attempting to push him in but Ash did not let her."Oh I see now…it's my turn to get teased." Julian said with a coy smile.

"You got that right." Ash said with a grin sliding himself a little farther in." Now tell me how badly you want it." Ash said in the same tone.

"I want it so badly…please give me your Chu cock." Julian said in a slightly desperate tone.

"Hmm…I don't think you want it bad enough." Ash said with an evil smirk and pulled out a little.

Julian gave him an annoyed look." Is this teasing or torture? Please give me every single inch of you…I want it so badly" Julian said in a slightly more desperate tone.

"Close…but you still don't want it enough…" Ash said his smile becoming even wider as he pulls completely out of her.

Julian raised an eyebrow and looked at him for a moment before she tackled him on the bed and positioned herself on top of him with his Chu cock just below her Chu cunny."This is how badly I want you Ash Ketchem!" Julian yelled and thrust his entire length in her followed by a loud moan to come from her.

Ash rolled over so that he was on top of her and began to thrust into her fast and hard." That's what I wanted to hear!" Ash said thrusting into her.

Julian began to moan very loudly feeling every inch of her lover inside her."Yes, yes…fuck me harder!" Julian managed to yell between moans.

"Whatever you say!" Ash said and began to thrust into her as hard as he possible could without slowing down.

Julian put her arms around Ash and began to kiss Ash passionately which he returned in the same passion feeling as pleasure continued to mount in his Chu cock with each thrust.

Julian continued to kiss him until she broke the kiss letting out a moan" I love you so much Ash Ketchem…now make love to me." Julian said and put her arms around him and continued to kiss him moaning in their kiss with each thrust to her Chu cunny.

Ash was now sweating heavily as his fur began to become matted down from all the sweat, as was Julian's fur as they continued to kiss only breaking the kiss ever few min or so to catch their breath.

Ash grabbed one Julian's breasts hard causing her give a sudden gasp and a sharp moan in there kissing.

Julian finally stopped kissing Ash and laid back panting." I'm so…uhh…close…. make me cum…uhh…make me cum hard!" Julian said loudly between moans feeling her climax come closer and closer as her whole body began to quake with anticipation aching for release.

Ash was not to far off himself moaning letting out small" pika, pika, pi, pika." With each thrust.

"Tell me you want my hot cum…. uhh…tell me how badly you want it!" Ash yelled out as his Chu cock began to ache for release.

"Fill me with your hot cum Ash Ketchem! I want you to fill me completely!" Julian yelled back and arched herself as her body seized up and screamed in pleasure as she came so much and hard that Ash felt his entire underside become soaked in her cum as well as their bed just before his own climax hit him.

"PII-KAA-CHUUU!!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs as his Chu cock exploded inside her his own cum mixing with Julian's, but he didn't stop thrusting. He continued to thrust into her trying to pump as much of his cum into her trying to fulfill his lover's wish to be filled completely by him.

Julian panted softly and smiled at him feeling stream after stream of cum being shot inside her by her lover and she loved every moment of it."Mmm…yes…fill me Completely." Julian said in a pleasured tone.

After a few more streams Ash felt himself at his limit. With one more feeble squirt from his Chu cock he collapsed on top of her.

Julian then locked her muzzle on Ash's in a long and passionate kiss which Ash fully returned as they lay next to each other." I love you…Ash." Julian said in a whisper as she put an arm around him and nuzzled against his chest as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"I love you too…Julian." Ash said and gave Julian a kiss on her cheek as he nuzzled against her head as he slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	29. IT BEGINS

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, all here's the second to last chapter to PUL 2! As most of you know i plan on writting the third installment in the PUl series soon after i finsh two. The last chpater i will publish next and then i will be taking a short break before i start in PUL 3...but anyways enjoy chpater 29!

IT BEGINS...

Two weeks had passed since Ash and Julian's wedding and things seemed to have returned to normal. Well as normal as you could be with a family of Pikachu…

"Jolt Ketchem! Get back here this instant!" Julian yelled chasing Jolt around the neighborhood using her agility to catch up to him.

Jolt used his own agility to get just out of her reach as he darted down the sidewalk only to see his father standing at the end, which caused him to dash into a nearby yard.

"That Chu's ass is going to be beat red by the time I'm through with him." Julian said in a pissed off tone huffing and puffing.

"That's the third pokemon this week he's been busted fucking…why is he doing this?" Ash asked curiously running along side of Julian.

"I have no clue…he maybe of age…but I'll be damned if he's going to be a father before he even hits 18. (6 in human years)" Julian said as she and Ash pursued him.

Jolt ran into a dead end and turned around to see his parents standing at the end of it.

"Jolt Ketchem! What the hell is wrong with you?! You're going to wind up getting a female pregnant!" Julian said as she slowly walked up making sure she and Ash did not give him enough room to escape.

"You'll never understand! You can't understand!" Jolt yelled back.

"What can we not understand son…tell us and maybe we can help you…I personally am getting tired of chasing you all over new bark town. I can only imagine the hell you'll put me through when we move into the forest." Ash said in a exhausted tone.

"Can you make me look normal again?! No you can't! I can never be normal! At least sex takes the pain away!" Jolt screamed out and then immediately went quite realizing he said something he didn't want to.

Julian's anger had suddenly subsided and was overwhelmed with worry for her son at these words." What pain? Jolt what's hurting you and where?" Julian asked more worried than pissed now.

"It's nothing with my body…it's here." Jolt said in a sad tone pointing to his heart." You have no idea what I go through! Knowing I'll never be normal again!" Jolt yelled and jumped so high that he landed on the top of the left building in the alley they were in.

Ash facepawed as jolt landed on the top of the building. "Your territory dear…just try to get back down here in one piece." Ash said looking at Julian who just sighed.

"That Chu is in so much trouble when I get a hold of him." Julian said in a halfhearted tone and then jumped on one wall and to the other back and forth until she reached the top.

"I'll see you at home then?" Ash called up to her.

"Ya, we'll see you there." Julian called back and disappeared from sight.

Julian jumped buildings following her son's scent until she found him sitting down with his arms around his legs crying on top of the pokemon center late that night.

Jolt looked up looking very teary eyed at his mother before he buried his head back into his arms.

Julian could not bring herself to yell at him now. She had an entire lecture thought up and what his punishment would be. But looking at him now, This poor Chu who was in so much pain knowing he would never be considered normal ever again…she could not help but pity her son as she slowly walked up next to him and sat down.

" Jolt…I know what it's like to never be considered a freak…you and me are not so much different. But having sex with every female you come a crossed…Jolt you should consider yourself lucky they weren't in heat." Julian finished trying to sound as compassionate as possible.

Jolt looked up at his mother still very teary eyed." I know…but when I'm having sex with females…the pain seems to just disappear…like it was never there. I want to feel like that forever. You have no idea the nightmares I have…the people I've killed…I've almost killed you, my father, and even grandma!" Jolt said as tears flooded his eyes once again and began to sob lying on his mother's chest.

Julian simply rubbed the back of her son's head not knowing what to say or do as Jolt continued to sob loudly.

"I have all this power, but I can't use it! Every time I have, I've been called a freak! The only reason I can have sex with those females is because they are sluts! No one would want me because of my abilities! I'm useless to everyone!" Jolt said still sobbing lifting his head to look into his mother's eyes with a hidden rage in them only that only Julian recognized because it was one she had for years and laying his face back on her chest.

"Jolt, honey…It will get better…I promise." Julian said lifting his head to look into his eyes.

Suddenly before either of them could do anything an explosion knocked them over ten feet off the roof of the pokemon center plummeting to the ground.

Jolt grabbed his mother mid air and turned his back to the ground with her held on his chest just before they landed on the ground with a loud "Crash!" that left a small dent in the street.

Julian got out of her son's now limp arms and turned around." Jolt, sweeties say something!" Julian said and then placed her left her against his chest.

"He's still breathing…that goodness." Julian said with a sigh of relief just before she turned around to see a Snorlax and a Gyarados which landed on the ground about fifteen feet away from them with a loud crash of their own.

"Julian, Julian, Julian… If you intend to kill someone, you really should make sure the person's dead before you turn tail and run." Came an all too familiar voice from the darkness.

"No…it can't be…" Julian said as something stepped out from the darkness into the light.

As the figure stepped into the light Julian looked up and gasped. "No…you're dead! Jolt killed you…I saw it with my own eyes!" Julian said still unable to see what she was seeing.

The figure looked human except it's entire body resembled that of a Gengar. "Like the new look? I must say…you almost did have me back there…but something I did not realize was that I had a pellet on me when your boy had thunder attacked me…so it's contents turned me into this…and I made few modifications as well." The figure added as it shot an Ice beam from his palm at Julian, which she dodged.

"Chris…" was all Julian could say as her cheeks began to emit large sparks.

"I told them that those specially trained pokemon would be no match…but no, they insisted I send them anyways…ah well…I had to do what they said until my plan was put into motion, Which it is in full swing and will become active in a matter of minuets." Chris said with his usual sneer.

"How did you find us?" Julian said and then a state of panic hit her. "Ash and the rest of the litter!" Julian said aloud as it hit her, which caused Chris to laugh.

"To be quite honest…I wasn't even looking for you In my eyes you're a failed experiment…I've been too pre-occupied with my plans for world domination. I was flying above the pokemon center when I spotted you…I just couldn't resist the chance to take you both out myself!" Chris said this time as he lunched a flamethrower attack from his palm at Julian.

Julian grabbed Jolt and jumped out of the way of the flamethrower attack and landed a few feet away from Chris and the other two pokemon." You'll never harm my husband or my family while I am still breathing!" Julian said laying jolt down and jumping in the air and shot a thunder attack at Chris with all her power.

Chris looked up at the oncoming attack and placed one palm in the air and a shield appeared out of nowhere surrounding Chris and the other pokemon.

"It looks like adding mew's DNA to my own was a smart plan after all…" Chris said with a smile as a dark orb of energy appeared in his palm, which he chucked at Julian.

"Mew's DNA?!" Julian said in shock as she dodged the energy ball letting it hit the building behind them with a loud explosion.

"Of course! Who do you think created Mewtwo?! It was my genius, Mine! But that bastard took all of the credit for it! I was left to work in a side division!" Chris said in a angry tone then he smiled." But he got what came to him…if I had been there Mewtwo would be serving team rocket right now…but I guess you can't change the past." Chris said with a smile.

Screams could be heard coming from the town now and pokemon could be heard launching attacks.

"At last…pokenet is online…those fools at team rocket have no idea what they have just activated." Chris said and began to laugh manically.

"What's pokenet?" Julian asked looking at Chris with an inquiring glare as Jolt began to stir.

"It's a satellite of my own design…it broadcasts a signal that makes all pokemon that are in pokeballs to come under my control." Chris said with a smile just before the door on the pokemon center was blasted open with pokemon coming out of it.

Chris then pressed a button on his watch, which caused pokeballs to come flying towards him and land on his watch one at a time disappearing into it.

"The pokemon world is mine! I will rule this world with all my power!" Chris said manically and looked at Jolt. "Jolt…you once served me…if you chose to serve me again you will be my right hand Chu and will have a true power! Chris said with a smile.

"Your brain must have been mutated along with your body dude…I have no idea who you are but I will never serve you!" Jolt said with a glare as sparks began to emit from his cheeks.

"It is I…Chris…the one who gave you a purpose for your pathetic existence!" Chris said sound more and more like some mid-evil emperor by the second.

"Oh…that explains a lot then…" Jolt said and dashed at Chris with extreme speed catching him off guard and hit him hard with a thunderpunch knocking him ten feet back in the air.

To jolt's shock, Chris stopped mid air and floated there for a moment before he landed gently on the ground on his feet still smiling. "I had forgotten just how powerful I had made you…but that's a mistake I won't make again!" Chris said staring at Julian and Jolt maliciously.

"Jolt…he's too strong…" Julian said quietly to jolt.

"I'll be the judge of that mom." Jolt said as he stood there sparks emitting from his cheeks staring at Chris who continued to laugh maliciously as more and more pokeballs came to him and disappeared into his watch.

"I'll become the ruler of this world with pokenet online all captured pokemon will serve me!" Chris yelled and began to laugh again manically.

Jolt went wide eyed at the word pokenet was meationed."Chris! Me and you in a One-on-one battle!" Jolt said with a fierce look and rage in his eyes.

"What makes you think I would even entertain that thought?" Chris said with his arms crossed.

"If you defeat me…I'll serve you…but if I win…you die!" Jolt said as the sparks began to become larger and larger with every passing second.

Julian became wide eyed at Jolt's offer." Jolt, no! He's too strong!" Julian said and jolt picked her up with one paw.

"Mom…get the others and get out of here…run and hide…i don't know how long I can hold him off…but you must go into hiding…This pokenet…if he's activated it, the pokemon world as we know it is gone mom…I remember him bragging about it to me…please…go now!" Jolt said and chucked his mother as hard as he could in the air.

"JOLT, NOOOOO!!" Julian screamed at she saw Chris and Jolt begin to fight before she turned about face and landed on the ground.

"I've got to release all of ash's pokemon before pokenet gets them!" Julian thought as she ran down to her house and dialed a phone number on the video phone.

Professor oak answered groggily." Julian…do you know what time it is?" Professor oak said slightly annoyed.

"Professor oak I have little time to explain, but release all of ash's pokemon now!" Julian said in a panicked tone

"Why?" Professor oak asked looking thoroughly confused.

"Chris has activated some kind of satellite called pokenet! He's going to take control of all captured pokemon! He's already taken control of all pokemon in new bark town with the exception of me and my family!" Julian said in the same panicked tone.

"Chris? It couldn't be!" Professor oak said when a explosion occurred behind him.

"Samuel!" Julian screamed.

"I'm ok! I'm activating the release system now but I might be too late. From what I saw of the lab video's the pokemon were already beginning to riot." Professor oak said coughing.

"Make the pokemon Ash his with him now the systems top priority!" Julian said looking up to see ash walking down the stairs sleepily.

"Julian…what's going on? Where's jolt? And why are you calling professor oak at this time of night?" Ash asked looking at Julian and then instantly became wide-awake when he saw her fur all messed up as he came closer. "What happened?! Where's jolt?!" Ash asked in a panicked tone.

"It's Chris Ash…he's not dead…and he's fighting Chris right now… he literally threw me away from Chris and told me to send everyone in hiding!" Julian said in the same tone to Ash.

"What's going on over there professor?!" Ash asked noticing the damage around him.

"It's pokenet Ash…it takes over all pokemon all pokemon that have been captured in pokeballs and gives Chris full control over them.

"Julian all pokemon that Ash has with him now have been released." Professor oak said which caused Julian to give a sigh of relief.

Ash's pokemon came out looking very confused and looking around." Let me go talk to them." Julian said and went over to talk to them.

After Julian explained the situation to them they turned and looked to Ash. "We all agree when we say you've looked out for us our entire lives with you. So we are with you to the end Ash Ketchem!" The Treeko said with a smile and all the others all said in agreement.

" Ok, then…let's go back and save my son then! And professor oak you need to get out of there and fast!" Ash said looking into the videophone.

"One step ahead of you Ash, I'm already out the door and on my way to my plane, I'm talking to you on a redirected signal on my pokegear. I'll be in the jhoto region in mere hours. Oh and I made sure I had released Brock and Misty's pokemon they had with them as well." Professor oak said with a smile.

"Ok…you be careful professor. And good thinking!" Ash said and turned to Julian and his pokemon. Let's do this." Ash said as they all walked out the door to confront Chris for hopefully the final battle they would ever have.


	30. JOLT VS CHRIS

AUTHOR'S NOTES: ok...it wasn't as long as i originally thought it would be...but none-the-less is the final chapter...i am thinking about writting a extra's chapter with deleted scenes and my personal thoughts on each chapter but i'm not sure...but anyways i want to thank each and everyone of my dedicated readers for reading my fic and after a short break i will start on PUL 3...so enjoy the last chapter og PIKACHU'S UNEXPECTED LOVE 2!!

JOLT VS. CHRIS

Ash and the other pokemon were just down the street when Rachel came running down to Ash and Julian." What in blazes are you thinking boy?! And Julian I know I raised you to use that brain of yours young Chu!" Rachel said looking very pale.

Ash smiled at Rachel" I know this isn't the smartest thing to do…but we have no choice…" Ash said looking at her with a sense of sadness in his eyes.

"Julian…please tell me you aren't going to go confront that mad man! I lost you once…I don't want to have to lose you again!!" Rachel almost screamed with tears in her eyes.

Julian looked as if she was fighting back tears." Mother…I am the only one strong enough to fight him…and I would not fight anyone without my husband beside me…Like I said at our wedding…I will stand by him in every obstacle he faces and help him overcome them." Julian said her voice half breaking.

"Julian…Ash…Use your heads! If you go to fight him and die…THEN WHO IS GOING TO BE THERE TO RAISE YOUR LITTER?!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs franticly trying to convince them to stay.

Julian stepped up to her mother and smiled even though a tear was streaking down her left cheek now." No one's going to die…and if the worst thing happens…I know you will raise them just as well as you did me and my brothers and sisters." Julian said looking as if she was barely able to hold her tears back any longer.

"DAMN IT JULIAN! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rachel shrieked.

Ash walked up to Rachel and placed a paw on her shoulder." We know what we are up against…tell our children we love them." Ash said and turned around with Julian and the other pokemon and began to walk away leaving Rachel laying on the ground sobbing.

Ash turned to look at his wife who had tears streaking down her cheeks now." Are you sure you want to go? I can go with my pokemon if you want to wait back at home." Ash said but Julian grabbed him by the chest fur and looked at him.

"If you think I'm going to let you fight that bastard, that man who destroyed my son's life, the one who left him hurting for the rest of his life alone…then you better fucking use your head Ash Ketchem!!" Julian said with a look of rage in her eyes that Ash had seen only once before which he knew was the look that said she was willing to kill." I will make him pay for everything he's done to you, my children, my brothers, my sisters, my mother, and me. He's going to wish he had never met Julian Ketchem!" Julian said letting go of Ash's chest fur and used her agility to speed up ahead of everyone leaving Ash and the others in the dust before they knew she had even disappeared from the spot she was standing in.



Ash looked around franticly for his wife." Julian!" Ash yelled but she was nowhere in sight. "Damn it! I hate it when she does that!" Ash said punching a paw into the ground." Ok everyone let's move it! We've got to find out where Jolt and Chris are!" Ash said turning around to everyone and then all began to run down the street.

Meanwhile back near the pokemon center…

Jolt used his agility to dash at Chris and used his thunder punch again but was stopped by the barrier that Chris put up." Damn you…" Was all jolt could say as he did a back flip and landed a few feet away evading an ice beam.

"Your attacks against me a feeble at best…and I haven't even shown you my true power…but I shall give you a taste of it." Chris said as he raised both palms this time with them facing in jolt's direction.

Jolt suddenly felt himself unable to move his body as he was lifted into the air by some unknown force with his arms crossed at his chest."Ack…. what…are you…doing…to me?" Was all Jolt to manage to say in pain as the unknown force began to squeeze him.

All Chris did was cackle manically as he continued to squeeze Jolt.

"Is this…the end for me?" Jolt said when suddenly his father's words came to him.

**FLASHBACK**

Ash facepawed and looked at Jolt and placed a paw on his shoulder again. "Jolt… true strength is not found in your muscles or you abilities as a Pikachu. True strength can only be found when you protect those you love and knowing when to use that strength is very important." Ash finished and stood up on all fours and began to walk away. "Think about that son…think how your going to use your strength…otherwise you'll be no different than Chris… he abused his power…and I know you're better than him." Ash said as he walked away leaving Jolt sitting on the ground to think.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I…can't…go…like…this…I must protect…them" Jolt said as he began to try with all his might to extent his arms out in an attempt to break the invisible hold on him." Protecting them…is my purpose now…the reason I have…this strength…" Jolt said slightly louder now as his arms began to extend slowly which caused Chris to gasp.

"Try as you might…I will crush you! My power is ten times greater than it ever was!" Chris yelled and increased the pressure on Jolt ten fold, which caused his arms to go back to his a crossed his chest and scream in agony.



"Real strength is not found in power you gain…argh…. its found when you protect those you love and care about…" Jolt said as his arms began to slowly extend once again. "When you changed me…I became a freak to everyone around me…I had lost my purpose in life…" Jolt said his arms extending a little bit more now. "I thought I had lost my reason for existing…" Jolt said his arms almost half way extended now.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!" Chris yelled looking slightly scared now.

"But I found my own purpose for living…a purpose for the power you gave me…" Jolt said with his arms almost fully extended." To protect…my family…the…people…I love…is…the…reason…for…my…EXISTENCE! Jolt said yelling the final word and breaking free of Chris hold on him, which caused Chris to fall back on his ass.

"THAT IS THE REASON I CAN NOT LOSE!!" Jolt yelled and dashed at Chris with extreme speed using his iron tail attack to knock Chris into the air. "ONE!" Jolt yelled As Chris went flying upward. "TWO!!" Jolt yelled appearing above Chris and using his iron tail attack to hit him a crossed the chest and used his body weight to send them both plummeting towards the ground. "THREE!!" Jolt yelled as Chris's body impacted into the ground with jolt still on top of him causing a huge crater to appear where they landed. Jolt then back flipped off of Chris's chest moments after impact and landed on his feet striking a fighting pose. "You've just been hit by my 3 hit Iron tail combo." Jolt said with a smile in a cocky tone.

Chris stood up looking slightly dazed and looked at Jolt with a look of pure rage in his eyes." That's the same combo you used on your mother…" Chris said in a pissed off tone." Now have a taste of true power!" Chris yelled as he began to create a large ball of dark energy to the size of a basketball and shot it at him, which Jolt dodged." I knew you would dodge it…but you can't dodge this!" Chris said with a sneer.

"Dodge what?" Jolt thought but he was answered mid air by Chris's future sight attack which blind sided him knocking him into the pokemon center's second story window with a loud shatter sound followed by crashing as he collided with equipment inside.

Jolt attempted to sit up weakly as Chris phased into the room where he had lunched Jolt with his arms crossed with his usual sneer." Your pathetically weak…. now to finish you off." Chris said as he began to charge up another dark ball of energy.

"I…can't…lose…" Jolt said as he started to stand up weakly." I…must…protect…them…" Jolt said as he finally managed to stand up on two feet.

"You're too weak to serve me…so I'll kill you and find a better servant…possibly even your mother will do…" Chris said and shot the ball of energy at Jolt.

At the mention of his mother Jolt's strength seemingly came back and launched a thunderbolt at the energy ball halting it only inches away from him.



"You…will…not…ever…touch…my family…AGAIN!" Jolt said yelling the last word as he mustered the power to make repel the energy ball back at Chris, which had no time to dodge.

"Ack!" was all Chris managed to yell as his own energy ball blasted him back into the street.

Jolt ran out the whole in the wall and jumped onto the street where Chris stood back up and hit him with a thunder punch knocking him back onto the ground rolling on his side. "You will never harm my family as long as I am breathing!" Jolt yelled walking up to Chris kicking him making him roll even farther back.

Chris looked up at Jolt and spit fresh blood from his mouth." You fool! I will rule this world! And you won't stop me! Attack my servants!" Chris yelled and the other pokemon obeyed him and began to launch attacks on him.

Jolt was knocked backward by a Hyper beam, Flame thrower, and ice beam attacks all hitting him at once sending him flying backward rolling onto the ground unable to get up but still conscious." I…have…to…get…up…must…give…them…time…to…escape…" Jolt said to himself trying to force his body to move but it refused to respond." MOVE DAMN YOU!" Jolt yelled in his thoughts trying to force his body to move as the pokemon barreled down on him.

"And now…you die…" Chris said calmly giving the pokemon the okay to attack.

"MOVE!!" Jolt managed to yell out and mustered what was left of his strength to dodge the three attacks, which hit the ground where he was at with a loud "BOOM!!"

Jolt landed a few feet away from the attacks but almost instantly fell to one knee huffing and puffing."Damn it! I'm at my limit! So much for being the ultimate fighting machine!" Jolt thought bitterly.

Chris blinked twice and then clapped his hands." I must say…that was rather impressive…but you've clearly pushed your body past it's limit…I'll even admit that I couldn't make the stamina factor completely disappear when I modified your DNA…but I did manage to increase it ten fold…since you've clearly shown me your true strength…I'll let you live…if you serve me." Chris finished walking up to Jolt.

Jolt looked up still huffing and puffing and raised his right paw."Fuck…. you…" Jolt said in between pants giving Chris the middle finger.

Chris's smile turned into a glare at this." Fine…you've created your own grave then." Chris said and started to walk away. "Kill him!" Chris said as he walked behind the pokemon, which readied their attacks.



Suddenly just before the pokemon launched their attacks they were hit by a thunder attack reducing them to ash which caused Chris to do a 180-degree turn and stare back to see Julian standing in front of her son staring at him with a look of pure rage in her eyes." You will not harm my son anymore!" Julian yelled.

Chris glared at her at first but smiled his usual smile after a moment." Heh…I had forgotten about you Julian...but I'll rectify that now." Chris said launching an energy ball at her.

Julian used her iron tail to deflect the energy ball to the side with a loud explosion upon impact. "It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me Chris…you should know that!" Julian yelled as she used her agility to speed at him and used her bolt tackle to hit him dead on sending him flying into a backwards roll until he hit the wall of the pokemon center.

"You little rat! How dare you even think you are even remotely in my league of power!" Chris said as he launched a psywave attack at her and Jolt.

Julian dashed at her son lifted him up and jumped out of the way as the beam hit the home that stood behind them with a earth shaking "BOOM!" as the house was blown to bits with parts of the house falling down with loud crashes and clutters as pieces of the house hit the ground.

Jolt looked at his mother in disbelief." Mom…why did you come back?" Jolt asked only to be slapped a crossed the face by Julian.

"Don't you ever think about pulling a stunt like that ever again! I don't want to lose you! And you playing hero like that will get you killed!!" Julian said tears swelling in her eyes as she put her arms around him and hugged her son crying into his chest." I can't lose you again…my heart can't even bear the thought of losing you Jolt…if you were to die here tonight…I…don't know what I'd do!" Julian said hugging him even harder and sobbing even louder now.

"How touching…but I'm afraid your love for your son can't save him this time." Chris said walking up to them as he began to charge up a large ball of energy.

Julian turned to face Chris looking at him like a bug that needed to be squashed as extremely large sparks began to emit out of her cheeks." You…dare…to threaten my son…I'LL KILL YOU!!" Julian yelled as the sparks became even larger now which one of them hitting another building which when up in flames and turned to ashes in mere seconds.

Chris charged the energy blast to the size of a basketball and shot it at her, which she shot a single spark at it incinerating it mid-air.



Chris took a step back in sheer terror of her power." My servants stop her! Kill her!" Chris said in a panicky tone.

One by one each and every pokemon that got in Julian's way was turned to ashes in mere seconds not having the chance to launch an attack or having it repelled back at them and incinerated moments afterwards." You're going to die Christopher…and I'm going to make you die as painfully as possible." Julian said in a malicious tone as she barreled down on Chris.

Finally after awhile all the pokemon that Chris has sent after her were all lying as piles of ashes on the ground. "Now…Chris…DIE!" Julian yelled as she jumped in the air and lunched her most powerful attack she had ever used which came in the form of huge 20 foot wide bolt thundering down on Chris.

The bolt hit with such raw force and power that upon impact an aftershock occurred knocking both Julian and Jolt back over 100 feet from where they were at and also obliterating every house or building within the a blast radius of 50 feet in the form of a circle.

Jolt's strength by now had almost fully recovered due to his high stamina and grabbed Julian mid air once again but this time landing on two feet." Mom?" Jolt asked looking into his arms seeing his mother not moving feeling VERY limp and her fur looked extremely charred." Mom…no…please don't be dead!" Jolt said placing his head on her chest hoping to hear a heart beat and heard a very faint one.

Ash and the others came running and saw Jolt standing there holding Julian." Dear god no! JULIAN!" Ash yelled running up to Jolt.

"She alive dad…but barely…she needs medical help now!" Jolt said handing his mother to Ash when a cackling came echoing from a small distance away. "He can't be still alive…" Jolt thought to himself but much to his dismay the cackling continued to echo.

"Ok, jolt…let's get her to safety and get some help." Ash said and was about to turn around when jolt shook his head.

"He's still alive…I'm the only one who can kill him…take mom and get her some help…I'll see you all soon…I've found the reason for my existence…it's to protect my family…" Jolt said as he turned to face the direction he heard the cackling echo from.

Ash looked at Julian on his back and then back to Jolt." Jolt…just try to come back alive…your mother will kill me if you don't because I didn't make you come back with us." Ash said in a half-serious half humorous tone.

"I know dad…don't worry…I won't be the one dying tonight…" Jolt said and then ran in the direction of the cackling.



Jolt arrived at the source of the cackling to see Chris looking slightly damaged but still standing.

"I actually thought she was going to kill me…I can't believe what a fool I was! I'm invisible! Nothing can kill me! Not as long as I have mew's power!" Chris said turning to Jolt.

"Your going to die tonight Chris…one way or another I will kill you." Jolt said in a calm manner.

Chris raised an eyebrow and laughed." Even your mother at her full power could not kill me…what makes you think you can?" Chris cackled. " Look around you! This entire area has been utterly destroyed by your mother's own power yet I remain unharmed! What chance do you hope to have against me?!" Chris sand and began to laugh manically.

Without warning Jolt dashed at Chris with extreme speed and launched a thunderpunch only to have hit fist impact on Chris's barrier and himself be launched backward onto his tail.

"The same thing won't work on me twice!" Chris said and launched an ice beam at Jolt.

Jolt attempted to dodge it but his foot was caught in the beam." No!" Jolt thought to himself as the ice beam incased him in a block of ice.

"No one can match my power! And in a matter of minuets you will die of lack of oxygen…if the extreme cold doesn't freeze your insides first!" Chris said and began to laugh manically.

"If I die here…I'll cease to exist…and if I cease to exist…then I can't protect my family…" Jolt thought as his thought as his thoughts began to fade.

Chris walked up to block of ice and tapped on it as he cackled." That's it…give up…I'll soon rule this world…and everyone you know will be under my power." Chris said which caused jolt to flash a glare though the ice as Chris turned around and walked a few feet then turned back to face him." I thought you were the ultimate fighting machine I had created…I guess I was wrong… and thanks to your mom's little stunt, she leaves me no choice but to kill her and the rest of that family of freaks. So I'll go after them after I'm done with you" Chris said in a malicious tone and smiled his usual smile.

Jolt looked out at him as rage filled every part of him listening to his cackling." I won't die here…I WILL continue to exist…and I will protect those I love!" Jolt thought as sparks began to emit from his cheeks while not noticeable at first began to become such with every passing second.



Chris stared in disbelief at what he was seeing." No…." Chris said as the ice began to crack." It's not possible…" Chris said as a huge crack appeared along the block of ice." How can he have so much power?!" Chris yelled out in shock as the ice shattered from around Jolt in a huge blast of electricity.

Jolt stared at Chris as large sparks began to emit from his cheeks." You rein of terror is going to end before it even begins Chris." Jolt said using his thunderbolt attack, which Chris blocked with his barrier.

Chris began to laugh." As long as I have mew's power I'm invincible! My power is infinite!" Chris said and began to shoot dark energy balls at Jolt.

"Every being has its limit, and you'll reach yours soon enough." Jolt thought as he dodged the multiple dark energy balls that Chris shot at him.

Jolt shot multiple thunder attacks each hitting Chris's barrier." You're wasting your time Jolt…my barrier is impenetrable!" Chris cackled just before a bolt managed to make it though and miss him by mere inches.

"Not as invincible as you thought eh Chris?" Jolt yelled jumping up and blasted Chris with a thunder attack which broke Chris barrier and knocked him back but not before Chris has shot a dark energy ball the size of a basketball at him knocking 20 feet away landing on the ground skidding and rolling on the ground before he finally stood up and walked up and stood 10 feet from Chris who looked extremely weak.

"It's over…" Jolt said as he attempted to use a thunder attack but found he could not.

"You've used up all your power." Chris sneered as he attempted to charge up and dark energy ball but couldn't." It appears both of is have used up our power…" Chris said standing up to face Jolt.

"Then we solve this the old fashioned way…" Jolt said as he ran up to Chris and began to throw punches at Chris.

Chris blocked every single punch Jolt threw at him and countered with a kick sending jolt into a backward roll but stopped on his feet in a kneeled down stance."Heh…a fist fight eh? Very well…you just don't know when to give up." Chris said as he dashed at jolt landing multiple punches before he knocked jolt ever farther back with a palm thrust to the chest.

Jolt stood up warily and threw two punches, a kick, and a strike from his tail from behind.

Chris blocked the two punches and the kick but was caught off guard by the tail behind him and knocked him forward which jolt used to grab Chris by the neck and uppercut Chris HARD in the chest.



Jolt then threw Chris over 10 feet from him sending him landing on his back." I've only got enough left for one shot at this…if I fuck this up I'm dead…" Jolt thought staring at Chris standing up weakly.

Jolt then dashed at Chris." ONE!" Jolt yelled striking upward with his iron tail attack, which knocked Chris skyward. "TWO!!" Jolt yelled appear above Chris and striking him hard on the chest with his iron tail and used his body weight to send them both plummeting to the ground once again." THREE!!" Jolt yelled as they both impacted on the ground, which Jolt rolled off after he had done this, as his strength now was completely gone.

Chris lay there for a moment before he stood up looking extremely weak." I don't have the strength to finish him off…damn! But I'll be back…we'll have a nice rematch soon Jolt Ketchem." Chris thought bitterly and pressed a button on his watch, which spawned a pokeball.

"Go, Fearow!" Chris yelled and chucked the pokeball in the air. He then jumped on top of it and left the Jolt unconscious lying on the ground.

**Sometime later…**

Jolt opened his eyes warily and looked around to see his mother lying next to him." It's about time you woke up son…I thought you were going to wind up just like your mother…you had me worried sick." Ash said as he walked up to him.

Jolt looked around him and saw he was in the forest." Where is everyone?" was all Jolt to utter out as he still could not move.

"Everyone is fine…we all got into the forest before Chris could do anything. But Julian is still a coma…we thought you were never going to come out of yours." Ash said as he picked up a washcloth with his tail and placed on Julian's head.

Just then professor oak walked in looking much older than Jolt last remembered him looking." It's been awhile…about time you woke up." Professor oak said with a smile.

All this was very confusing to Jolt as he gave a puzzled look." How long have I been out?" Jolt uttered.

Ash sighed." You've been in a coma for ten years as has your mother." Ash said as he gently placed a paw on Julian's cheek and rubbed it softly.

This new set of information hit Jolt like a ton of bricks." I've been in a coma for ten years?!" Jolt choked out loudly.

"Jolt? Bro, you're awake!" A Pikachu yelled running in and giving Jolt a big hug.



Jolt gave the pikachu a puzzled look." It's me Josh! Oh I forgot! Of course you wouldn't recognize me! 10 years can make a Chu look very different I know." Josh said with a smile.

"Josh…wow…I really have been out for awhile." Jolt said with a chuckle." So what's been going on since I've been out?" Jolt said with a smile but everyone around him frowned which confused him.

Misty then walked through a brush of grass wearing a military looking outfit followed closely by charizard." Well the good news is that Chris has no idea we are here…the bad thing is that charley can't fly high long enough to get a good look without the sky patrols seeing him." Misty finished then and let out a sigh.

"Charley?" Jolt asked curiously.

"Jolt! You're awake! That's great news! Oh…that's charizard's name…he just asked me one day to call him that and I have ever since." Misty said with a smile and turned to josh." So how's that little project of yours coming along?" Misty asked Josh.

Josh smiled." I just need to recalibrate the energy levels and resynchronize the stabilizers and I'll test it out tomorrow." Josh said with a smile, which left Jolt giving a stunned look.

"Josh here has a real knack for technology." Professor oak said with a smile.

"So…why is everyone looking so glum for and why is misty dressed in some commando outfit?" Jolt asked in humorous tone standing up weakly.

"Jolt…Chris has completely taken over the world…kanto, jhoto, hoenn, sinnoh…he controls them all…we've been hard at work trying to create resistance groups…but most of the wild Pokémon that are left just want to stay in hiding." Misty said in a sad tone.

This new set of information hit jolt like a train side swiping a car and dragging it a few miles before skidding to a halt." no…I killed him…it's not possible! I finished him off myself!" Jolt said in a panicky tone and ran into the forest.

"Jolt wait! Damn it, josh go after him if he gives away our location we're dead!" Ash said and Josh ran after jolt.

Jolt could not believe it; he couldn't believe it as he ran as fast as he could to what he hoped was the edge of the forest.

"Jolt, wait up!" Josh called out causing Jolt to stop and turn as he slowly caught up to him."You can't go out there! You'll endanger us all!" Josh said in a half panicked half exhausted tone.



"I have to see it for myself!" Jolt exclaimed and began to run again in the same direction.

After some time jolt managed to find what he hoped was the edge of the forest and pushed his way through.

Jolt gasped at what he saw. Jolt stood right with in plan view of the ruble known as the new bark town. Jolt then slowly began to walk in unable to believe what he was seeing.

Josh had finally caught up to him." Jolt, we need to get back into the forest if one of Chris's patrols find us…we are dead!" Josh said in a panicked whisper.

Jolt looked to the right of himself in what looked like the remains of a baby Pokémon's skeleton and a human baby's skeleton laying a few feet from it which caused Jolt to gasp as a tear escape his left eye." I remember that house…that woman and her baby was only a year old barely able to walk…she used to play with a stray growlithe pup…" Jolt said in a stunned tone his voice breaking.

"Jolt….it's not your fault." Josh said trying to comfort his brother.

Jolt suddenly without warning slammed his fist hard into the ground causing a tremor to occur in the ground leaving a small crater in the ground where his fist had impacted." YES IT IS! THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT! IF I HAD JUST BEEN STRONG ENOUGH!" Jolt said falling to his knees and began to sob quietly."I…wasn't…strong…enough…" Jolt said between silent sobs.

Josh walked up to his brother, stood on his hind paws, and placed his right front paw on Jolt's shoulder." You are strong Jolt…more powerful than anyone I know." Josh said just before Jolt stood back up.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect the one's I knew and loved…" Jolt said with his head down but he then began to raise it up with a since of pure determination in his eyes."But I swear…I WILL BECOME STRONGER!" Jolt said out loud as he turned and began to walk back towards the forest. "I now have a new reason for my existence now…I will kill that bastard for all the pain he's caused…I must become stronger if I am to kill him…killing him now is the reason for my existence!" Jolt thought to himself as he and josh walked back into the forest.


End file.
